


The Mikado Saga

by TheIkranRider



Series: The Bouncer Tetralogy [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Bouncer (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Novella, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Anyone remember the underrated beat'em up game for the PlayStation 2 back in the early 2000s, known as The Bouncer? Well, this is my first fic for these! This was a crossover story I came up with since before I started high school. I had a lot of great memories with those. Anyway, here's a story that centers on my OC, Ayame. She's a Z-Fighter and is on a quest to reunite the seven Dragon Balls, and one of them leads her to the dangerous, crime-ridden city known as Edge.
Series: The Bouncer Tetralogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870615





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or The Bouncer. They belong to FUNimation and Square-Enix respectively. I just happen to be a big fan of them.**   
  
**A/N: Anyone remember the underrated beat'em up game for the PlayStation 2 back in the early 2000s, known as The Bouncer? Well, this is my first fic for these! This was a crossover story I came up with since before I started high school. I had a lot of great memories with those. Anyway, here's a story that centers on my OC, Ayame. She's a Z-Fighter and is on a quest to reunite the seven Dragon Balls, and one of them leads her to the dangerous, crime-ridden city known as Edge. Also, little did I know that Goku trained with Uub for a full year; either way, I'd disregard it. Besides, he wasn't good in GT anyways so it was all for naught. Like I said, it's been disregarded.**   
  
**This is an unlikely choice, but I hope y'all like this one. Let's get our fists rolling!**   
  


##  Prologue

  
It's been a few weeks after the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament. Uub was introduced into the world as a better half of Kid Buu, Vegeta was reunited with his family, and, as usual, Bulma was making last-minute repairs on the Dragon Ball radar. She was inside Goku's house deep within Mount Paozu and Goten and Trunks were wrestling happily in the fields, while Goku and Gohan were having a serious chat with Ayame.  
  
She had skin as white as a sheet's, brown eyes, and a tomboyish do of dark blonde and brown. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with the seven sacred balls embedded on it, along with a red pair of pants, black sneakers, and a little white device on her right ear which was used to translate various languages. She was a young Z-fighter who became interested in her idol just before he was attacked by his eldest brother, Raditz. And recently, she reconciled with Goku from his constant disappearances and all the trouble he made by letting his archrival, Vegeta, get the best of him.  
  
Her friends decided to give her a task to let her carry on by herself. By the time Bulma was finished making adjustments, she gave her a cap, a top, and some pants with olive green, black, and brown markings on them.  
  
"Ok, Ayame, here you go." She plopped it in her hands.  
  
"What's this?" Ayame asked, looking at the load with confusion.  
  
"This is a camouflage outfit. I'm giving you this, so you could stay out of trouble while you search for the last Dragon Ball. According to the schematics, it's located a few thousand miles south from here. Specifically, at the busy city known as Edge, particularly in Dog Street."  
  
"Dog Street? I've never heard of that location before." she said.  
  
"Neither have we. This is the first time a Dragon Ball has ever landed here. It's not necessarily a place for dogs, I hear it has a very high crime rate, and a low economy." Bulma analyzed. "So, you'd best be careful to what's out there, that's why I gave you this outfit. Put it on!"  
  
Ayame hesitantly did it. It was a bit snug around her body, though it was lighter than her usual clothing. As she left the bathroom, she asked, "Well, what do ya think?"  
  
Everyone muttered she looked pretty good. "That outfit suits you well." Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, you look just like a soldier." Gohan added.  
  
"Uh, thanks." She was too bashful to say anything else.  
  
Then, the noble Saiyan gave her the extending Power Pole. The sacred weapon he used to have when he was just a kid. Bulma couldn't help but blush when he held it. It brought back so many memories since the two first met on the same mission. He also gave her permission to use the flying Nimbus for transportation. Ayame accepted, and the feeling of deja vu was so intense in here.  
  
"Just remember everything we taught you, and you should make it out all right."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I want you to be very careful at that place. There are street gangs and crooks all around. I'm always worried as the money keeps drying up for any judicial support." Bulma warned as she handed her the indicator. It was on full power, and the Ball was stagnant. Everyone wished her luck as she headed outside to the balmy air. It was sunset, and the two kids stopped playing as they noticed Ayame exiting.  
  
"Good luck on hunting for the Dragon Ball!" Goten beamed.  
  
"Yeah, if you need us, we'll be there to kick some butt!" Trunks added with a kick.  
  
She hesitated, took a deep sigh, and cleared her throat as she called, "Flying Nimbus!" Clearly, this was her first time, and she was nervous since she may not ride it. Only those with a pure heart can use the small, yellow, mobile cloud. It arrived in a manner of seconds, and Ayame was able to stand on it without falling. It was pretty spongy, making her wobble a little. With a salute and a final farewell, it took her where she needed to go. She hoped with all her honed skills, things won't take a turn for the worst. It was only one Dragon Ball, right?  
  
  
A couple hours have passed by the time Ayame reached her destination. It was already nightfall and she was just mere feet away from the spot on her locator. At first, it was still, but now it was on the move. The Dragon Ball was gonna be a little harder to spot in this crazy street. The numerous roofs would make it difficult to find it, so she stepped off the Nimbus and it flew away, leaving a temporary, thin, yellow streak in its wake. She peeked from the side of a tall brick building and headed toward the blinking light, lowering the beeping noise so onlookers wouldn't notice her. The dot blinked more rapidly, indicating she was getting warmer.  
  
Then, at the side of her eye, she saw a woman on her laptop through a window. She was a brunette wearing a long, white bathrobe and she was typing vigorously as she was watching a news flash. The screen read it was on Channel 99, and big letters highlighted it. They read:  
  
 **DFBC: D** rf **B** roadcasting **C** ommunity **  
**  
Ayame stopped short as she heard a woman with long dark blond hair in a red formal sweater announce the bulletin.  
  
"Our top story. Mikado, the company heading the international space project, announced the launch of an additional solar power generator satellite. The announcement comes as a surprise to many."  
  
A man with a strange complexion appeared. The screen read his name was Dauragon C. Mikado. He had shoulder-length, stringy dark blond hair much like the woman's. Apparently, he was the head honcho of this Mikado company. Still, Ayame never heard of this before. She continued to listen as she stepped closer and glued her eyes to the TV. "So, what exactly is a "Solar Power Generator Satellite"? Well, we've prepared some diagrams, so let's take a look."  
  
The gizmo shifted its scenery from an anchor room, to an image of Earth floating in space. "First, an Earth-based station transmits a guidance signal." It then showed a satellite absorbing energy from the sun. "Upon receiving the signal, the satellite uses a large mirror to generate electricity from solar power." The craft began to flash and then sent an energy wave towards the Earth. "The electricity is then converted to microwave radiation, and sent down to the ground station. The ground station then converts the microwave radiation back to electricity, which can then be used for general purposes."  
  
Finally, the planet had a grid surrounding it. Each square was lit up as the sun's rays were received. Then, the TV returned to the newsroom, with a grim look on the woman's face.  
  
"The question is, do we need such a costly energy program during this time of recession? And how will people be affected by the large amounts of radiation raining down on Earth? While the Mikado Corporation is in charge of a major internationally funded public project, no details about the launch thus far have been revealed. We will keep a close eye on this story."  
  
Ayame was feeling the same thing. "Hm, good point. How would we be affected by all this radiation? Would we get cancer upon contact, and not even know about it? Is this man trying to kill us or something?" she wondered while rubbing her chin. Then the computer started to burst to life.  
  
There was bold text at the center: **Confirmed**  
  
The brunette entered and it changed to **Target Dominique Cross**. As it did, there were a few screenshots of the individual. And information was shown at the lower left-hand corner.  
  
Name: Dominique Cross  
Sex: Female  
Age: 15  
Height: 4' 10  
  
What a coincidence, Ayame is 15, too.  
  
There was a pic displaying a bar of some kind. And there was a logo etched on its wall saying Dog Street in graffiti. At the center was a messy canine's face, hardly showing it despite the thick fur lines covering it. Sticking through it were two bones, similar to a pirate flag. Ayame swallowed hard, thinking that place really was bad news. She desperately hoped she wouldn't go there, and she wasn't even 21 yet.  
  
Finally, the PC had an encrypted message. It later revealed itself, stating: **Target headed for the "Fate" bar on Dog Street. Mikado Corporation is already on the move. Permission to eliminate target if necessary.**  
  
"Dammit. The beat us to it?" The brunette slammed her computer closed and stormed out of the room. Ayame ducked behind the bushes just seconds before she barely had the chance to see her. Catching her breath, she thought, _The target. Could it be the one carrying the Dragon Ball?_  
  
Without wasting any time, she looked at the radar once more and followed the moving spot. As she did, she noticed a chopper overhead and she could hardly hear the pilot.  
  
"We've arrived at the target coordinates. Deploying assault units!"  
  
Ayame didn't care about the mysterious men covered in black, rubber suits, or the devastation they caused to the nearby house, or when they were leaping from rooftop to rooftop like tree frogs. She just kept chasing after the Dragon Ball, until she grinded to a halt. She was shocked of what she saw.  
  
 _That's the girl on the computer. And she has the Dragon Ball!_ Ayame recognized her immediately.  
  
Dominique was running, as if she was late for an appointment. She had on leather boots and a yellow rain jacket. She donned on an orange bow through her elegant blond hair. She looked as pale and thin as Ayame, and the Dragon Ball was inside one of her coat pockets. Earlier, Goku gave Ayame his four-star Ball, just in case she needs it for proof, and whenever she gets close to it. The Balls illuminate when they are put together.  
  
Sure enough, it was to that particular bar. Ayame sighed in irritation; bars were never good to hang around in, as they always ask for trouble, and drinking, and brawls. She always despised them, and she wishes she would never drink when she grows older. The neon sign on the roof shone "FATE". She saw a bulky man with bleached yellow hair and two small, metallic horns sticking out. He was wearing numerous chains and arm braces, and there was a black, shiny jacket. On the back was a large, white patch and a Cactuar on it. A "No" sign was covering it. His faded jeans and shoes were baggy and humongous. He almost looked like a living truck!  
  
"Hey, Volt." Dominique greeted as Ayame was hiding beside the bar. "What's with the sour face? You're scaring away the customers."  
  
"Sorry, just doing my job." He replied in a vehement, grunting voice.   
  
"Heh, yeah." She headed inside and the atmosphere shifted. Ayame saw snow falling, but the sky was partially clear. A huge full moon was shining down.  
  
"Sure is weird weather for spring..." The bouncer thought aloud as he gazed up for a few moments.  
  
He walked inside the bar, too, not even noticing the ninjas jumping toward the place itself! Ayame had a brief, uneasy feeling. With her enhanced skills from the Z-fighters, she was able to sense people invading her space. These men she felt were definitely up to no good. She tried to remain calm as she reminded herself, all she has to do is get the Ball and get out! Hurriedly, she went to the rear and climbed on top of the closed garbage disposal and looked through a tall, glossy window.  
  
Ayame saw Dominique as she entered the stingy, overcrowded place. A jukebox at the top floor was playing some kind of blues tune with an old piano. A plethora of ancient, dusty pictures and various alcoholic companies in neon signs were hung up.  
  
"Hi, Boss!"  
  
"Hey, Dominique. He's been waitin' for ya. Hurry up!" An old bartender behind the counter with snowy, short hair suggested while he was taking orders for patrons. She climbed the old steps to the next floor.  
  
"You're looking busy, Kou." Dominique said sarcastically to a man with long, greasy, brown hair. He had tiger stripes tattooed all over his lean body. He wore a very thin dark grey shirt, and long army quarteroids.  
  
"Hey, if we're not doing anything, it means the bar's doing just fine. Right, Sion?" He motioned to a younger man sleeping on a tilted wooden chair. He had spiky red hair like a punk's. He wore a thick collar around his neck with a chain descending from it, a fire red Dog Street jacket with a yellow inning and black sleeves, blue shorts with chains hanging from it, red socks, black sneakers, arm bands, and motorcycle gloves.  
  
"Good morning." she interrupted. He immediately stood the chair upright, and his hazel-blue eyes looked stern.  
  
"Hey, where were you? You're late."  
  
"Well, uh..." Dominique almost immediately recovered, "Hey, Sion when's your birthday?"  
  
"Birthday..? Why?"  
  
Volt walked up to the bored trio as he announced, "Sion, it's your shift."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." He stood up slowly and began to walk down to start, until Kou mentioned something.  
  
"Come to think of it...it was exactly one year ago today you first came to this bar and started that giant brawlfest."  
  
"Then that means today's your first anniversary as a bouncer!" Dominique exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm..." Ayame's eyes lit up at that interesting remark, still watching from the lower part of the window.  
  
Inside, Dominique took out a silver necklace with a pendant attached to it. "Here. I got this for you." she said, handing it to Sion.  
  
"What's this?" he made a questionable demeanor.  
  
"A present!" she smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a huge clash startled the group as the ninjas with the rubber suits crashed through the glass ceiling. Everyone gasped as they looked up at the intruders. Even Ayame was just as frightened.  
  
"Oh no." Kou whispered.  
  
"What the-" Volt murmured.  
  
Sion immediately came at her defense as he raised an arm. "Get back, Dominique!"  
  
 _They're Mikado's special forces._ The spiky wrestler thought.  
  
"They're making their move." Kou said as he made a fighting stance.  
  
While the bartender was evacuating the civilians, Ayame hid herself inside the dumpster as the three men fought them off. Dominique just stood there, frozen like a statue.  
  
There were five of them in all against three bouncers. So Sion teamed up with Kou as they fought two of them, as Volt dealt with one. The rest of them leapt off to the ground floor. Volt's strong build made it easy for him, however, his weight made him move a bit sluggish. Sion and Kou were much quicker, but had less stamina than him. Sion was like a street fighter, using nimble kicks and punches to knock them to the floor. Kou specialized in tae kwon do, as he kept using his legs to sweep them. And Volt was much like a wrestler, probably a mix between Hulk Hogan and the Undertaker. Eventually, they met the remaining two foes, but their mobility allowed them to go higher and faster, confusing the trio.  
  
Then, a distinctive figure with spiky hair sticking out from his red goggles and head straps dropped from the roof toward the damsel. It looked as if he was the leader of the fearsome five. There was nothing but shambles, and there was nowhere the scared lady could hide. She met him face to face, and the ninjas easily knocked the bouncers back down to the lower level, crashing through the railing! They were stunned on impact, and the menacing assassin grabbed Dominique as she screamed.   
  
"Dominique!" Sion tried to break through the melee. He managed to kick someone to the wall, but the awaiting fighter made him tumble down the stairs.  
  
"This isn't good." Kou said as he rubbed his aching head.  
  
"They weren't after me." Volt added as he witnessed the terror.  
  
As the ninjas regrouped, the leader kept grabbing her by the neck while she struggled to break free, then he crashed through the window and the minions followed suit.  
  
"Sion!" The bouncers could barely hear her screeching in the quiet night.  
  
As everything grew silent, they saw the damage, and Dominique was gone. In anger, Sion slammed his fist against the stairwell. And to Ayame, so was the Dragon Ball. She tried to emerge, but the lid was frozen shut. As she struggled, she could almost make out what the trio were saying, thanks to the broken window.  
  
"Who were they?" Sion queried as he looked out.  
  
"They were from Mikado..." Volt responded. Sion was surprised at what he revealed. Kou, on the other hand, wasn't too impressed.  
  
"Humph, you're awfully well-informed." He folded his arms in displeasure.  
  
Sion turned to the gang and declared, "Let's go to Mikado."  
  
"Whoa, hang on." Kou intervened with a wave. "I've got connections. Let me look into this first." As he was walking away, he took out a yellow cellular phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Seconds later, it picked up.  
  
"I need you to check on something for me. Yeah, I need to get into Mikado fast."  
  
An irritated female voice answered. "No...Don't tell me the target's been..?"  
  
"Look, I'm in a hurry."  
  
"I can't believe you let this happen. Hold on, I'm checking in now."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Kou shifted it to his left hand.  
  
"There's a special MSD cargo train leaving the central station."  
  
"Great. What time?"  
  
"In thirty minutes."  
  
"Gotcha. We're taking off now."  
  
"I'll be there to back you up at the Orage."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one." He turned to the group and delivered the message. "There's a special train at the central station that's headed for Mikado."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In half an hour."  
  
"Let's go then. We don't have much time." Sion immediately stormed downstairs like a speeding bullet. Even the two older men were surprised by his determination.  
  
"Looks like he's got a heart after all. Especially when it comes to her." Volt commented.  
  
"Heh, no kidding." Kou responded with a shrug. They soon followed him outside, despite the continuing flurry.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayame decided to use her extra strength to lift off the lid, but instead...  
  
It toppled and laid on its left side! The top swung open upon impact and Ayame crawled out slowly as she was coughing from the intense odor. The brisk air helped a little, yet her nostrils were burning.  
  
"Ewww! I can't believe this has happened to me." she said in utter disgust.  
  
She brushed off her uniform. And looked at the radar, still intact. She took a deep breath, and the cool air extended her lungs. Renewed, she was more devoted than ever. "I have to get that Dragon Ball, and save that girl if I have to."  
  
She scraped her sneakers on the pavement, removing any excess filth. Her voice softened. "I have to be careful so those bouncers won't notice me. I don't want them involved in this, and I can't get in their way. I don't even _know_ these guys." She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. "No matter. Bulma wants me to get that Dragon Ball, and _that's_ what I'll do!"  
  
She donned on her cap and she ran out of the alleyway, following the locator on where she needs to go next.  
  
 **A/N: This story had a couple working titles, such as "Dragon Ball: Bouncer", and "The Hunt for the Damsel and the Dragon Ball." Eventually, after several years, I finally came up with a more decent name, "The Mikado Saga." Eventually, you'll see why soon enough. Believe it or not, it's been 15 years since I first played it, it's a very nostalgic favorite of mine. Yes, it is kind of flawed 'cause of obvious reasons, like awkward camera angles, no response time, clunky controls, and the infamous escort mission coming up. Nevertheless, I consider it a classic, and it was a breakthrough for the PS2's aesthetics.  
  
Btw, the name Ayame is a Japanese name meaning iris.  
  
Also, I always loved Sion Barzahd, even though he has a close resemblance to Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Aside from that, this is where the fun begins, as he goes on a salvage mission to rescue Dominique, while Ayame has her own searching for her with the missing Dragon Ball in her possession. I hope the first chapter will be up shortly. Until then, Ikran Rider out!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hunt for the Damsel and the Dragon Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Bouncer or DBZ, they belong to their respective owners. Although I saw some people say the game needs an HD remake; it does need one pronto, and maybe fix the bugs while they're at it.  
  
A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. The bouncers are on the move to save Dominique, while Ayame searches for her Dragon Ball. They come across more thugs along the way. Will they get to the train in time?**   
  
  


##  Chapter 1  
The Hunt for the Damsel and the Dragon Ball

  
Ayame tried desperately to keep up with the bouncers. They just kept on going 'til it looked like their legs were gonna fall off. She was impressed on how much stamina they had. She was falling several feet behind them. She hunched over and began to breathe heavy as her lungs can't take anymore. By the time she lost them through a couple dark alleyways, she muttered under her breath, "Screw this."  
  
She jumped to a skinny stone ledge five feet above her. Seeing the next one was quite a long distance, she took out the legendary red pole. She whispered, "Power Pole, extend." It elongated to about twenty feet, and it easily attached itself to the next one. With a few deep breaths she slid down the pole with her hands to the other side, and hit the wall. The impact created a slight thud, which stopped the bouncers temporarily in their tracks. They looked around, wondering where that sound came from. Ayame tried her best to blend in with the wall as much as possible. They saw nothing, and they pressed on as they came to the town square. A large analog clock perched over the elaborate street on a large brick archway. A fountain was located smack dab in the middle.  
  
Out of nowhere, another one of those murderous ninjas appeared right in front of them.  
  
"There's another one!" Sion exclaimed as he pointed to him.  
  
"Yeah...there's a whole bunch of 'em." Kou pointed out as four more surrounded them.  
  
Suddenly, the old, metallic doors closed both ways. Through the bars, Ayame gazed toward the melee. They were trapped in an ambush, so they had no choice.  
  
"I don't think they're gonna let us through." Volt said as he was clenching his fists and snapping his knuckles.  
  
"Then let's waste them." the street fighter chimed.  
  
Since there was a lot more room to fight in, they had little to no trouble dealing with the assassins. The only obstacle that stood between them was the massive fountain. The trio had even footing which made it smooth and faster to take four of them out.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Volt taunted toward the remaining man. As the ninja closed in on them, instead of retreating, Kou snuck in from behind. He effortlessly grabbed his collar and punched him to Volt. He slammed him down to the decorative brick floor, and pinned down his neck. Then, Sion screamed, "Here goes!" as he kicked him squarely in the face. Just as he would while performing a field goal!  
  
Everything fell quiet after that. And one of the gates squeaked open by a few centimeters.  
  
"We've wasted enough time on them." Sion mentioned. According to the town clock, ten minutes have already gone. From the long journey, and the brief brawl. They regrouped and headed to the exit. Then, Sion abruptly stopped and looked up.  
  
"What is it?" Volt asked.  
  
He continued to make out what was on the opaque ledge. Something was moving, something sleek, black, and had glowing yellow eyes. "Huh?" Whatever it was, it fixed its eyes on Sion, then it scampered away with a single lurch.  
  
"You recognize that black panther?" Volt questioned.  
  
"No..."  
  
Kou laid a firm hand on his shoulder, and snapped him out of his reverie. "Let's get going. We're gonna miss the train." he reminded him.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
They rushed through another alley underneath an arch on the other side. Meanwhile, Ayame emerged beneath the first one. She was fascinated on what the trio could do. They had a great sense of camaraderie, especially when they deal with a bunch of enemies at once. They reminded her on how most of the Z-fighters worked. Well, except those who prefer to fight alone...like Vegeta...  
  
She shook her head to clear out the disturbing, hateful memories she had with him. She must stay focused as she still had a job to do.  
  
  
Another ten minutes have passed. Sion, Volt, and Kou were still on the prowl. With the red-head leading the way, he stopped against a wall. He made a side glance toward a group of people wearing ashen grey and red uniforms. Their hats matched the color of their uniforms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Volt asked.  
  
"Rent-a-cops." Sion pointed out.  
  
"Security's tight, as expected."  
  
"Ergh, we're running out of time." Kou responded anxiously.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to break through the front." Sion suggested as he motioned to the foursome.  
  
As soon as they saw a glimpse of Sion's face, one of the officers yelled, "Hey, what're you doing there?!"  
  
The others emerged seconds after, and Volt countered, "Oh, like you'll let us through if we tell ya?"  
  
"We're hitchin' a ride is what we're doing." Kou added.  
  
"We are the officers of the law, now put your hands up!" Unfortunately, he was met by a punch from the bulky man. His partners descended and another melee broke out. The enforcers were a bit on the wide side, making them not as flimsy as the ninjas; however, they were just as puny. They all momentarily fell down like a ton of blocks.  
  
They made a few grunts before blacking out. Volt towered over them and said, "Sorry, we're in a hurry."  
  
"Guess we don't need tickets." Sion added with a smirk.  
  
They seamlessly leapt over large crates and marched on toward the station.  
  
"I think that's it." The sassy man claimed. The train was already there, but there wasn't a conductor present. It was as if this was a top-secret trip to Mikado. They could easily tell it was for the corrupt corporation because of the tall red and white symbols on it. They almost looked to be some kind of elaborate arrow pointing up. There were also some gigantic tanks of fuel loaded on the car. The doors were closing, and it was just minutes before it was time to board.  
  
Then, five more rent-a-cops emerged from beside it, heading toward the trio. They must've been called as reinforcements for the fallen ones.  
  
"Not again..." Volt muttered.  
  
The bouncers huddled back to back. They knew this was serious, they can't possibly miss this train, no matter what. Tension was building.  
  
"I didn't expect such a warm reception." Kou made a sarcastic joke.  
  
"Shouldn't the train be departing soon?" Volt asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, it ought to be." Kou highlighted their plan. "We'll time it so that we jump on the train just as it starts to take off. When you hear the whistle start booking for the train. Don't miss your cue."  
  
"Who do ya think you're talking to?" Volt said.  
  
Sion couldn't take anymore of these delays, his desperation went through the roof. "You're not getting paid enough to die. Now get outta my way!" As soon as he said the second line, they parted and charged straight for the officers.  
  
The station wasn't as roomy as the town hall was, making it difficult to navigate as there were obstacles in the way. As Volt and Kou were taking on two officers, Sion was with one, but he was more distant from the train. Heavy crates and lamp posts interfered and they drove the fight further away. Then, at a moment's notice, the tanker train let out a hiss from the tail pipe. And an alarm was ringing in the distance.  
  
From the entrance, Ayame saw the commotion. She did a face palm. _What the hell was he talking about? There's a bell, there's no whistle here!_ she thought, irritated.  
  
"The train's moving!" Sion announced as he heard the bell.  
  
"Crap, we better hurry." Kou said in disbelief. Then he ran to the rear of the train.  
  
"It's time." Volt confirmed after looking at his spike watch. He followed Kou, but Sion was further away. And the police were still on his tail.  
  
"Sion, move it!" Kou yelled. He ran just as fast as his chicken legs could carry him.  
  
"Jump!" Volt ordered, reaching out a hand for him to grab. Sion immediately leapt from the pillar and the wrestler had enough strength to pull him to it just as it was pulling away into the tunnels beyond.  
  
Relieved, Ayame fired a couple quick ki shots from her palm, knocking out the remaining officials. As well as a security camera in the upper corner. At the abandoned station, she looked around, making sure nobody was watching her. She always hated being spied on. After she stopped at the ledge Sion hopped from, she put her hands close to her mouth and called, "Flying Nimbus!"  
  
For a moment, she thought her ride wouldn't show up, until it silently flew in and bumped her leg. "What?! Oh, it's you. We gotta chase that train; it's the only way to get to Mikado." She climbed onto it with minimal effort. "Let's go!"  
  
She followed the cargo train, though she kept several feet away to avoid detection.  
  
 **A/N: I just described one of the Trinity Rushes the bouncers are able to do; in this case, Sion's. I've always liked his the most. Also, the character I absolutely despise the most is the egotistical, selfish prince of the bloodthirsty Saiyans, Vegeta! I could never stand this guy! Some people consider him to be a badass. Yeah, a badass that should be spanked until it bleeds!! Sorry, but I never liked him since the beginning, and the only redeeming quality he had was when he gave birth to Trunks. At least _he's_ a lot more respectful than him, and I feel _he_ deserves the title more!  
  
I figured that the scene featured here would be more appropriate; it only happens if time runs out when you beat the rent-a-cops. I had little issues with that scenario anyway, as I always used Sion since he's indeed the fastest. Still, if he's low-leveled, it could take some work. The next chapter will be up soon, though I should warn you, things are gonna get a little suggestive. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Journey to Mikado

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or The Bouncer, but they're still very nostalgic. Oh, and be warned for any suggestive themes coming up.**   
  


##  Chapter 2  
Journey to Mikado

  
At the tunnels, Ayame was following the Mikado cargo train; however, the locator said the Dragon Ball wasn't even close. She would go there in a manner of minutes, but believe it or not, she may depend on the bouncers for her own survival. She doesn't really know what the hell is out there, and she might not do it alone. So, she decided to the follow them until they could get to Dominique. The nimbus was only a dim light compared to where the train was. Thank goodness the passageway was well-lit.  
  
Volt, Kou, and Sion were riding on the last car. And they managed to keep themselves warm despite the constant chilly winds.  
  
"We made it. Somehow." Volt said with relief.  
  
"It looks like we're on a tanker car. This thing's probably carrying rocket fuel for that shuttle launch everyone's been talking about." Kou concluded. It seems like everyone has been a little preoccupied about the new satellite, and the radiation it'll use on Earth. It won't be long before the world will see.  
  
"You think Dominique's on this train?" Sion wondered.  
  
"The special forces are the ones who kidnapped her; Dominique's in Mikado by now." Volt assured.  
  
Kou pouted. "Oh, really? You seem to know a lot about this, Volt." They wished he would be _a lot_ more grateful now they have the know-how on what they're dealing with. Throughout the train, an alert sounded.  
  
"Damn!" Sion fumed.  
  
"They know we're here?!" Volt thought aloud.  
  
"After that mess we made back there, YES." Kou remarked.  
  
Sure enough, there were some people who knew about the incidents back at Dog Street. The alarm was a bit nosier inside and the captain in a gruff voice informed the passengers.  
  
"We may have intruders in the last car. Investigate at once. Remember, no guns; we're transporting rocket fuel. You got that, Echidna?"  
  
"Roger." A woman responded. She looked very much like a stripper. Her hair was wavy and bright red, there were two ponytails hanging from the sides of her face, while the rest of it were loose bangs and stuck up like two horns. She donned on black sandals, her lower legs were wrapped up with long strings, she had on a huge, orange bra with beads hanging down, and an exotic tiger-patterned spandex with a thick red X in the center. She wore a menacing complexion, and the corners of her glossy lips had thick, dark lines.  
  
"We've got company." More rent-a-cops stood at attention from their long car seats. "They're stowaways. Make sure you give them an appropriate welcome." They nodded at her command and ran out. Echidna took the rear after the officers left.  
  
Meanwhile, Kou was suffering from the arctic air, obviously since he had light clothes on. "Ohhh, MAN. We're gonna freeze out here!"  
  
"Is there anyway to get in?" Volt queried, hoping they won't go through it themselves. To answer his question, they heard tapping on top of the large cars. They figured they were from the same people they fought before, trying to take them in.  
  
"Guess there's no point in hiding." Sion said. Where else were they going to go, anyway? "They're gonna tell me where Dominique is, whether they like it or not!" He was the first to climb up the skinny ladder.  
  
"How convenient. I was looking to get warmed up." Volt smacked his fist to his hand and followed.  
  
 _Better take 'em out before my backup gets here._ Kou thought to himself, as the last one.  
  
Only three of the officers awaited them. And to Ayame's surprise, no one actually fell of the train while it went over 60 miles. The gang had to be really careful as they blocked whatever move the authority figures made, before they unleashed some of their blows. It made each officer wobble, and eventually fall over the side of the train! She was pretty stupefied of what they did, as the nimbus avoided the unconscious bodies.  
  
With the few of them gone, the heroes actually leapt to another car, where three more cops fought them. It was the same routine, and they all went down without too much of a fuss. But soon, two more men met them, along with the enticing lady front and center. _  
_  
"If you don't have a ticket, you're gonna have to pay. And this ride ain't cheap." she spoke.  
  
"Where did you take Dominique?!" Sion demanded, also in the middle. Volt stepped in front as he laid a hand on his shoulder, indicating this was technically his fight.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Echidna."  
  
She just stood there, petrified. "I-is that you, Volt!? I thought I finished him off." she recovered with a clenching fist.  
  
"Indeed. But I'm not the Volt you once knew. Now it's your turn to take a trip to Hell." he countered. Apparently, there was some kind of troubled relationship between the two. Even Ayame wanted to know, and they can't even see her!  
  
Echidna swiped her fist away. "Hmph, this time I'll make sure I finish you off. Along with your friends!" She retorted as she and her associates made a fighting stance.  
  
"Then come get some, Echidna." Volt said with a raised fist.  
  
Kou was a lot more coy. "You know...you'd be such a hottie if only you kept your mouth shut."  
  
"Why you bastard!"  
  
They closed in with the working girl leading the pack, and Ayame was a tad worried. The officers were no problem, but the one called Echidna was a threat. She was pretty much like a sweeper, always attacking close to the ground, and tripping her enemies. She was all bone, but very flexible. She could've sworn she almost moves like a very lethal spider, both beautiful and deadly. She did leave quite a mark on all three men, until Volt intervened by the time the cops were out of commission. Barely hanging on for life, Volt finally didn't hold back and let the rage loose. His assailant was down as he pummeled all over her. Ayame couldn't hide her enthusiasm, as she saw him literally run over her!  
  
Seconds later, they emerged from the tunnels. And the night was very clear and breezy. There was hardly any snow this time.  
  
"What's the matter, Echidna? I'm still standing." Volt said confidently.  
  
"You're _still_ a jerk, Volt. It's not over yet." Echidna wiped her swollen lip and challenged, "I'll teach you a thing or two about a woman's wrath, the next time we meet." She immediately stood up and did the unexpected by running and jumping off the train. She landed to the river below after she went through a guardrail in the bridge. Volt just looked down with a somewhat depressed look.  
  
As Sion was climbing back down, Kou walked over to him. "Volt, what happened between you two?"  
  
They both looked up and heard a plane. "I think we'll save story time for later."  
  
Kou recognized the aircraft. It looked like a fighter jet, completely equipped with armor and twin guns. _She's here,_ he thought before he descended.  
  
Ayame saw it, too. She wasn't sure if the pilot was either a friend or a foe. She can already tell it was a woman, and she wondered if she was the same one she saw typing on her laptop. The one she got the message to kill Dominique. Ayame thought she may be working for Mikado, so the nimbus zoomed in for a closer observation. She was several inches from the train, and the jet was heading straight for it. Worst of all, she was shooting it! The bullets caused a ringing in her ears as they repelled off the metallic body. She held them as they were feeling they could almost burst.  
  
Inside, the car the trio was in began to wobble. Almost as if the train was very close to being derailed.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
The impact from the onslaught caused them to lose their balance, and Kou hit the wall.  
  
 _Hey, take it easy there, woman. Be a little more gentle._ he thought. _  
_  
"Captain! That last attack disabled the brakes!" The engineer on the loudspeaker replied in complete panic.  
  
"Wh-what?! We're almost at the station!"  
  
"The brakes are out?" Sion asked.  
  
"This thing's carrying rocket fuel. If it slams into the station, we're all gonna be a lot WARMER." Kou worried.  
  
"Let's detach the last car." Volt suggested.  
  
 _Ugh! Leann...Can you say, "overkill"?!  
  
_ Outside, the bullets stopped as the pilot took off. She was mere inches away from the hapless train just before she got away! Ayame wanted to give chase, "Geez, who the hell is she?! She can't be on our side, is she?!" Unfortunately, no one answered her protest. She only has to rely on her wits instead; usually that was not a great idea. With a shaking spirit and fist, she vows she'll give that damn pilot a thing or two if she sees her again. "Oh, man, I hope the bouncers are doing all right..." she said out loud as the nimbus continued to tailgate the train.  
  
Upon a quick examination inside, Volt concluded, "The coupler's locked with a card key." There was a black stub with a sign that said " **Insert Card Here** " on the wall.  
  
"And where are we going to get this 'card key'?" Kou asked.  
  
"It's probably in the engineer's cab."  
  
"But the cargo's in the way!" Sion said as he pointed to the locked red door.  
  
"Then we better find one in this car."  
  
"Hey, what if we don't _find_ one?!" Kou's voice nearly cracked.  
  
"We're toast." There was a low beeping noise and the sign above kept saying " **WARNING**!" indicating the brakeless train was about to collide upon its destination.  
  
"Cut the chatter." Sion said. The trio was shaken up, but he desperately rummaged through the car for the card. Unfortunately, it was just moving too fast that he hardly had any time. The alarm just got louder, and red lights began to flash.  
  
"Oh no." With a last ditch effort, Sion punched the slot, and it did nothing. Not even opening the door! "Damn..!"  
  
Kou did a face palm. "Awww, man! Please let this be a bad dream!"  
  
The car shook violently. And Volt decided what to do. "We're jumping off as soon as we reach the station!" With his thick, sharp elbows, he made massive holes in the large windows. He managed to remove the debris without cutting himself and they leapt out just minutes before the train crashed into the Mikado station! Luckily, the captain and the engineer escaped the impact with a few scratches on them as they ran for their lives.  
  
Kou couldn't hold his ecstasy after witnessing it. "Whoooeee! Ha ha! I don't know how we lived through that!"  
  
Volt, the man with reason, informed, "It's not over yet. Sea water's rushing in from the explosion." Yet another alarm went off. "Hurry!"  
  
The trio ran upstairs, with a huge arrow sign pointing to the left. A blue hallway was just ahead. It wasn't a safe passage, though. There was a bang behind them.  
  
"This isn't good. The emergency shutters are activating!" Volt said. The motion sensors made the doors close as the wall of water was literally chasing them. They could even hear the waves coming through!  
  
"So, we're dead if we get trapped." Sion added.  
  
"Well, we can't go back now. Let's push on!" Kou encouraged.  
  
The rushing water was very close behind them, until another barricade closed. It wouldn't be long before the miniature tsunami would catch up. Then, five of those law enforcers met them, as ready to fight as ever, but they were being very foolish.  
  
"I can't believe they're _attacking_ us. They must really love their job." Kou commented.  
  
"Hey! Outta my way!" Sion shouted. He was leading the trio, as they quickly bashed through them. Luckily, they were so weak, and Sion kinda massacred them with his awesome Mule Kick! He stood on his hands, and kicked up with both feet with such force, which caused a lot of damage to them. As soon as the coast was clear, Volt informed, "There's no time to waste!"  
  
Sure enough, the barriers were closing in on them; fortunately, there was a straight hall down. Sion was the last one to escape as the five of them were closing some feet from him. Following the arrows and his allies, he made it to the second level. Yet still, the hissing kept getting closer and closer.  
  
Kou was a killing machine when the trio met five more sentinels. His tae kwon do was too much for them to handle, but the shutters were activated as soon as the path was empty. He was slightly slower than Sion, but his long legs carried him through almost effortlessly. In just minutes, they entered the final floor with the deluge on their tails.  
  
As they were fighting the four remaining guards, Sion volunteered his friends to go ahead. The heavy crates were blocking the path, making it obscure and menacing, as the barriers eventually started to close, even though, they could hardly hear the water now.   
  
It was like an obstacle course of sorts as the punk avoided the boxes. He wished they would be enough to hold up the barricades, but they weren't. They just kept closing in front of them instead. Suddenly, he tripped as he maneuvered through them. Kou and Volt stopped as the guards kept attacking them. The barricades kept going, and Kou decided, "Volt! Keep these guys busy!"  
  
"I'm on it!" he said as he blocked each clenching blow.  
  
Thinking there was no hope, he laid there helplessly like a sitting duck. _Is this...the end?  
  
_ "No!" He looked up and saw Kou running to him. "Sion, take my hand!" He did and he pulled him just by a hair before the walls dropped on top of them!  
  
"You got him?!" Volt cried.  
  
"Yeah, he's here!" Kou replied.  
  
"Let's go, there's a clear path ahead of us. Surely, the barricades won't be trapping us now." The wrestler led the way to two colossal doors. There were some Japanese symbols covered with bright paint on them. Two shining panels were on each side.  
  
"An emergency exit..." Volt analyzed.  
  
"Does it lead outside?" Sion asked, almost out of breath.  
  
"This is the only exit, man. We don't have much of a choice." Kou confirmed.  
  
The informant pressed a panel and the doors roared open slowly. They emerged onto a balcony, and there were two vehicles flying around, their headlights nearly blinding the scene. Meanwhile, the nimbus and Ayame were standing by on the roof of the massive building, the ships hardly noticing them.  
  
As Volt watched he identified them. "An Air-Carrier. They must be looking for us..."  
  
"Out of the frying pan and into the fire...eh? What now?" Kou queried.  
  
"We'll hitch a ride." Sion suggested, copying the tiger-tattooed talker from before.  
  
"OH, WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA..! So, should we just go up to them and say, 'please'?"  
  
"We'll look for a chance to jump on."  
  
"It's going to be a long shot." Volt warned with uncertainty.  
  
They waited until one of the air ships went underneath the platform. Three troops were standing on the deck, anxiously expecting intruders for them to take down.  
  
Sion gave the signal. "Ok...NOW!"  
  
"This is insane..!" Volt shook his head as he was the last to hop off.  
  
The landing caused the air-carrier to tip a little, but the bulky man made it almost hit a wall.  
  
"What the hell?!" one of the soldiers cried out.  
  
"We're the punks you're looking for." Kou answered.  
  
The three men with the helmets and visors charged toward them. It was large enough for them to fight on, although they had to be careful not to hit each other. They figured their best chance was to make them take the middle, while the fleet men stood to the side. As they did, they momentarily lost their balance and tripped over the railing! Although, they were a tad stronger than the rent-a-cops.  
  
As he gazed over the fallen troops, Kou thought, _It's a tough job, isn't it? ...But so is mine..._  
  
Volt marched over to the pilot an hunched over him. "Hey..."  
  
"Y-yes?!" he stuttered in fright.  
  
"Keep flying this thing."  
  
"Y-yes, sir." It was the bouncers' only way to get to Mikado, in one piece hopefully.  
  
Ayame watched everything from above. She was about fifty feet from the Air-Carrier. In the sky, it was just a yellow spec. She continued to follow them, and her Dragon Ball locator was brighter and louder. She noticed they were actually a lot closer than they were before. This was going to be a cakewalk while flying instead of going at a snail's pace. "We'll get to that Dragon Ball yet!" Her face lit up, then her pocket began to glow.  
  
There was an enormous glass dome looming over the forest. And inside laying on her back in a light-blue jogging suit was...  
  
"Dominique!" Sion cried.  
  
"Yo, driver! Drop us off over there!" Kou demanded.  
  
Unfortunately, the pilot bailed out just seconds afterwards. Unlike the other fighters, he packed a parachute as he opened it.  
  
"He got away..."  
  
"Volt, you scared him." Kou accused.  
  
He immediately ran over to the cockpit and took the controls. He wasn't sure how to properly maneuver the thing.  
  
"Hey, you passed it!"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
He had enough, and he decided to crash land within the woods yonder. It dragged along the ground and hit a few trees which snapped like twigs. Until it abruptly stopped by an older sequoia with a thicker trunk.  
  
Ayame was incredibly desperate as the bouncers were. She has to get that Dragon Ball located within that dome. Despite the many dangers, she pressed forward as she landed on a limb. The nimbus soared away, and she could barely stop her heart pacing rapidly.  
  
 **A/N: I had a dilemma whether or not I should include the scene with the rushing water. Finding the card key wasn't a big deal, though Echidna was the first few times. I remembered she was tearing my team apart, ergh I always hated her. But I figured the story would make sense since Volt would warn his team about the emergency shutters either way. Again, I usually pick Sion for these scenes, as he's always the fastest out of the trio. I like Volt, too, but his moves are slow and clunky. I'm not a huge fan using tanks. The nimble ones are the way to go for me. Kou's well-balanced, but I hardly like his cocky demeanor.  
  
I should probably explain about how I got into the game. It was back in the summer of 2002; I was about to start high school. As a graduation gift, I received a PS2 and a handful of games: Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge, ATV Off Road Fury, Escape from Monkey Island (which I hardly played), and, of course, The Bouncer, which I actually played the most! The aesthetics were beyond amazing for the console's standards, though the gameplay has its flaws. Other than that, I was deeply fascinated with the star character. You'll probably see why later on.**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Deadly Enemy

##  Chapter 3  
A Deadly Enemy

  
The good news was that Sion, Volt, and Kou were okay after crashing thr Air-Carrier. The bad news was they were now stranded in the middle of nowhere. The hanging garden was the perfect place for an enemy ambush anywhere.  
  
Just to lighten the mood, Kou crowed, "I could have nine lives for this mission, and it still wouldn't be enough."  
  
"Just be grateful you're alive." Volt retorted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Kou sighed as he dropped his arms.  
  
They were heading toward the tower, and Sion was certain that the hostage was up close. "That dome...I'm sure I saw Dominique in there."  
  
"Let's go check it out." Volt recommended.  
  
"Easier said than done." Kou said. He had a strong feeling this was going to be a no-win situation. They trekked on, and they stopped short when they saw three Rottweiler roaming around the premises. They immediately hid behind a thick bush.  
  
"Fancy pets, eh?" Sion whispered.  
  
"I'm sure they're more than that." Volt added.  
  
"Like I said, easier said than done." Kou said defeated. For once he was not feeling so optimistic.  
  
"Shut up. We don't want them to find us." Volt warned. He and Sion led the way as they crawled slowly. Unfortunately, their cover was blown as the bush rustled, causing the dogs to growl. The creepiest thing was, they were not regular watchdogs, as their red eyes began to glow. They figured they were androids as they were being surrounded. But that wasn't all; two ninjas slid down some tree trunks and landed in the middle of the fray.  
  
"Special forces..." Volt pointed out.  
  
"Look at all the security! This has _gotta_ be the place!" Kou chimed in.  
  
"Yeah. Dominique must be in there! Get outta my way!!" Sion yelled, as desperate as ever.  
  
"Be careful! This is their turf!" Volt reminded the group.  
  
 _I hope we're not too late._ Kou thought in distress.  
  
At times the dogs bit the trio. Their fangs were pretty sharp like any other canine's, but thank goodness none of them were equipped with rabies. Otherwise, they would've been dead from a lethal infection. The strange symbol of the Mikado logo was imprinted on their backs and their design was similar to a Houndour's. Neither of the brawlers held back as Kou kept slam-kicking each one. Volt used all his weight as he did a body slam, and Sion did some trips, roundhouse kicks, and flips to take them out. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy with the elites in the way. They had to alternate between the dogs and the ninjas. But eventually, everything was silent again and the thick woods weren't too much of a problem.  
  
"Dominique!" Sion just couldn't get her off his mind. He felt as if they don't have much time.  
  
Kou wiped large amounts of sweat beading on his forehead. "Whew...They're faster than those guys back at the city."  
  
 _I know he's here...somewhere..._ Volt thought to himself. Clearly, something was amiss. Even Ayame was curious, as she recalled the spiky-haired dude with the goggles. From a distant tree, she watched the commotion unfold. They were just a few feet away from the sacred Dragon Ball, she could almost feel its warming glow as her's lit up in her pocket.  
  
Out of nowhere, the mysterious man leapt down to the unsuspecting trio.  
  
"I knew he'd be here!" Volt exclaimed.  
  
"It's you!" Sion pointed directly at the masked man.  
  
"How does it feel to have your woman taken away from you?" he mocked, and he licked his creepy-looking choppers in anticipation for some fresh meat.  
  
"I'll save her, after I bust you up!"  
  
"Unfortunately that's not how this story goes. Here, we have the advantage." he responded calmly. "You don't stand a chance." He lowered his goggles and declared, "You will never get the girl back!"  
  
He also had four of his friends, eagerly waiting to show some blood as they landed from the canopies above. The trio, and Ayame, were a bit nervous on what the guy could do. Clearly, he was the head of the special forces...  
  
Sion, however, held his ground. "I got what it takes to save her!"  
  
He was tough, but they were lucky they didn't have any of those pesky pooches around. Ayame was hesitant on whether or not she wanted to help them. The crazy crook was very intimidating, especially on how he fights. Even _he_ had the ability to teleport, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared at a random spot. At least the team wasn't caught off guard, as they kept themselves busy with his minions. They were _so_ much easier than him by comparison. Then she saw another team effort as Sion gave the signal. "Hey, come on!" Volt lunged in from behind the masked man, and Sion kicked him in the ribs. He staggered over to Kou and he grabbed him very tight. "This oughtta finish you off!" Everyone heard bones snapping as he was ripping his midsection apart!  
  
"Oooooowwww!!" he squealed at the top of his lungs. He dropped to the ground as soon as Kou let him go. His body remained lifeless, and Sion was the one towering over him.  
  
 _I'm not gonna lose anyone else...ever again...  
  
_ Ayame was once again fascinated by his resolve, but she couldn't take the unnerving suspense anymore. The Dragon Ball was just mere feet away. While the trio continued onward she hopped from branch to branch, her mind racing. She went ahead and saw a huge gap between her perch and another limb. She readied herself and took a leap of faith. Her footing was strong...too strong!  
  
After she sighed with relief, her stomach lurched as she plummeted to the hard ground below. She was out cold, and the trio abruptly stopped as they saw her fall.  
  
Sion rushed to her and knelt to examine the body, wondering if she was dead or alive. He used her cap as a pillow to rest her head on; it was the only thing available anyway. Kou wasn't very subtle. Upon a close look, he sighed, "Great, another soldier, just what we needed."  
  
"Kou, can't you be a little more supportive?!" Volt countered his remark. "How is she, Sion?"  
  
"She's not dead, Volt. She's breathing and has a pulse. She did take quite a knock on the noggin." he said as he saw a bruise. He laid a comforting hand on it to help ease the pain. "Wake up." He kept encouraging her. As soon as her eyes fluttered, he removed it and called the others over. He did want them to give her some space.  
  
Ayame felt her sore neck and head as her vision cleared. She blinked several times and almost instantly recognized the people she was following. She backed away, thinking they might do something disgusting or provocative to her.  
  
"Ergh...what?! Hey, stay away from me!"  
  
In response they were speaking in another language, and from the sound of it, it was Japanese. She can't possibly comprehend a single word. "What?!"  
  
They continued speaking to her in that...gibberish. "I-I can't understand you!" Then she realized the white device on her right ear was missing. She reached for it and looked over it, "Oh, no, the translator must've been damaged. Dammit!" She replaced it and the dialogue began to change to translated English again.  
  
"--We were just wondering if you were alive." the red-hooded punk spoke. He realized she had a device that could help her understand the foreign tongue.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm okay..."  
  
He politely gestured a hand for her to hold. She hesitantly grabbed it, but her touch was weak as holding a fish. He also gave her back her fallen cap. "Thanks... Um, who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Sion. These are my friends, Volt," he gestured to the wrestler. "and Kou." he pointed to the man with the exotic tiger tattoos. She introduced herself shyly as Ayame.  
  
"Are you a soldier by any means?" the latter asked.  
  
"Uh, no. A friend gave it to me for protection. I only use it for camouflage." she said as she was rubbing her aching neck.  
  
"Oh, that's a relief."  
  
It was Volt's turn to interrogate her. "What're you doing here in the middle of Mikado? You're treading on volatile, not to mention forbidden, territory."  
  
"So I've heard. I...I was actually following you guys here."  
  
"Why?" Sion asked, he was very curious.  
  
"That woman you were trying to rescue...Dominque, was it?" They nodded. "Anyway, I was following that girl 'cause she has something very important. Something I really need." Ayame took out the orb from her pocket, it glowed.  
  
In awe, Sion asked what it was. Ayame said it was a Dragon Ball, and there are seven scattered throughout the world. According to the locator, which picks up their sacred energy, Dominique has one. The dome is where she has to go to next.  
  
"Well isn't it lucky for you we just happen to be heading your way." Volt complimented.  
  
"Look, I'll tell you what, you let me have the Dragon Ball she has, and I'll help you rescue her." she compromised.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Can you fight?" Sion wondered.  
  
"I...I think I know a few basic moves."  
  
Before they questioned her any further, Volt reminded them, "Let's go save Dominique; we don't have much time left. We could use her help."  
  
"Right, let's get going." Sion's expression changed to a more serious look. He lead on, Ayame followed close behind him, then the other two bouncers took the rear.  
  
The quartet marched toward the Mikado dome and Kou was very impressed on its humongous size!"This thing's pretty big up close."  
  
Volt looked over. The dome won't be an easy access since a deep, circular pit was surrounding it. "I don't know how we're going to get past this."  
  
Sion was looking about, until a tree ten feet high was seen. "We're not giving up yet!"  
  
As he ran to it, Ayame followed. He jumped onto each branch with ease, and as soon as he got to the top, a massive piano inside was playing a sorrowful tune.  
  
 _That song..._ Sion gazed at the dome, his eyes were fixed on the woman playing it. Then, his mind drifted away... _  
_  
He had a flashback taking place two years ago: _  
  
Two parents were in complete devastation, the mom wouldn't stop crying. In a roomy house, they were talking to Sion.  
  
"What do you mean an accident?!"  
  
Sion said in denial. He was growing more resentful and impatient of the news, as if the parents were hiding something.  
  
"There was an accident at Mikado, and..."  
  
The dad trailed off, as he couldn't bare to give Sion the news.  
  
"And...what hospital is she in..?"  
  
His voice was cracking in desperation. He never wanted anything to happen to their poor child.  
  
She cried harder, resting against the dad's comforting arms. Facing Sion, he said, "She...didn't make it..."  
  
"Huh...?" Sion's face just fell. He stood there, petrified. He could barely even breathe, as if he felt his entire heart just shattered.  
  
"It was a...massive explosion..."  
  
"You're lying..." He responded in a deep, emotionless, grieving tone...  
  
"S-Sion!"  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!" He screamed, and then stormed out of the house, leaving his past and the family in the dust of their daughter's death.  
  
_Back in the present, Ayame was jumping from branch to branch; they were strong, and she wound up just one limb below where Sion was.  
  
"Hey, I could use the extending Power Pole to get us across there. We will get to Dominique and the Dragon Ball in no time..." As she looked up, she noticed she wasn't getting through to him. "Sion? What is it?" She looked at the woman laying on the bed. She could instantly tell how important she was to him. Still, she didn't think it was her that got him so preoccupied. "What is it?"  
  
The song ended and Sion snapped out of his so-called trance. He looked down at her somber face. "Oh...just something that happened a long time ago. Come on, let's get a move on." They both climbed down the tree, and Ayame suggested she'd use her Power Pole to get in.  
  
Elsewhere, the woman stood up from her seat. She had long, sleek hair that nearly touched the ground. She looked Asian and she had on a tall red and green robe, with dark stilettoes, and she had ruby lips and a lot of turquoise eye shadow. She did the incredible as her body shifted to a black panther. Little did the group know, it was the same one back at Edge. Two men were standing over the unconscious girl on the lower floor. One was an old man with a long, white ponytail, a pointed beard, a thick mustache, and his hair was sticking up like a steeple. He was wearing a very long green cloak. He looked to be like an octogenarian. The other man had a more darker complexion. Ayame realized it was the same guy featured during that newsbreak. Although, he was wearing a six-foot long chain, and a cloak as black as night, almost as ominous and bleak as his soul. _  
_  
"Wong, transfer Dominique to the Galeos. We will proceed according to plan." The second man said.  
  
"But the satellite control center has not been repaired since yesterday's explosion." The old man reasoned.  
  
"What do you mean, Wong? Dominique has returned. It is now possible."  
  
"But..." He hesitated.  
  
"As chief executive officer, I order you, Wong..." The second man's voice ringed superiority, and terror.  
  
"I...beg to differ." Wong startled. "My allegiance belongs to your predecessor. You are only using the Mikado Group for your own selfish agenda..! What would Master Mikado think of your abuse..? Please, for your sister's sake..!" he begged in protest.  
  
"Then do you intend to stop me by force, Master Wong..?" That guy was never backing down. He was just as impassive as a mountain, both in stature and in personality.  
  
Meanwhile, the four were looking over the dome. They wound up on top of it thanks to the Power Pole.  
  
"Who... _is_ this guy?" Ayame stuttered, her body covered in goosebumps.  
  
"That's...Dauragon!" Volt confirmed.  
  
"Why's that old geezer fighting him?" Kou asked as they squared off.  
  
"M-Master?!" Sion gasped. Everyone looked at him in surprise. How does Sion know him? Before they got an answer Dauragon made a sucker punch at blinding speed right into Wong's fragile gut! The poor elderly man didn't even see it coming! He toppled over as he held it with a grunt.  
  
"In eastern cultures, they say there's only one way to repay one's master: by surpassing him." Dauragon towered over his hapless victim. "This is my payback to you, Master!" He jumped and slammed his feet which caused his spine to snap like a thick twig. He was as good as gone...  
  
"No!"  
  
Sion stormed inside and knelt close to his guardian. The others followed suit, but Ayame stayed put.  
  
"Forgive me, Sion...Mikado must...be...stopped..." Wong said with his dying breath, barely lifting his head to his trusted disciple.  
  
"Master!"  
  
"You...must do it...Sion..." He fell to the ground. As dead as death could be...  
  
"Master..."  
  
Ayame was close to tears as she saw the horror. "Oh, no...Who would do this..?"  
  
"I see that you have studied under Wong. That would explain why you've been so difficult to deal with." Dauragon said without any trace of remorse.  
  
Sion stood up, his eyes blazing with a terrible rage. "I'm avenging my master...and I'm taking _back_ Dominique!"  
  
"She is my sister. I'm the one who will take her back."  
  
"What!?" No one could possibly believe what he was saying.  
  
"I should thank you for protecting her. Is there any way I can repay you?" Dauragon gave a slight smirk.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool?!"  
  
He lowered his arms. "I guess I have no choice but to fight you, then. So be it. I'll show you how it feels to be utterly powerless. I will take on all three of you at once." he pointed them all out. "I shall add another handicap as well." He snapped his chain and a black panther slowly tiptoed down the stairs. She hissed, showing her shiny eyes, and her shark-like fangs.  
  
"You're out of your mind! You don't stand a chance!"  
  
As he and the panther fought off the trio, Ayame was so overwhelmed and terrified by Dauragon. "Whoa...what is with this guy?! I never felt such an intimidating aura before, since maybe Dr. Gero..."  
  
She hardly knew that Dauragon's left hand was chained behind his back. She wasn't sure if he was either a righty or an ambidextral. Still, his moves were very strong and swift. She made a comment every time when the trio took a hit... She saw him sweep the floor with a double trip, "Oh boy." His right elbow was more powerful, "Oh no!" When the panther kept lunging at them, she just cringed. It's as if she's capable of tearing their skin to pieces. With a few ground-sweeping moves, the panther was eventually down. Then they did another Trinity Rush, only this time it didn't work. Kou's punch missed, and Dauragon nearly collided with Volt, then Sion was unable to do his kick and he just hesitated. Dauragon's double kick was hardly too much for them. Luckily, the battle turned for the bouncers' favor. Thank goodness it was only one-handed. Who knows if they'll have the same chance if he uses both...  
  
"Next time, try using both hands." Sion was nearly out of breath, noticing he had one behind his back all along.  
  
"Wong...has taught you well..." Dauragon was impressed about his fighting, though he immediately turned menacing again. "Hmph. Apparently, I have underestimated you. But how about this?"  
  
He did the same sucker punch like he did on Wong. Sion's body landed a few feet away, like being thrown like a ragdoll. The other two men immediately covered for him. But Dauragon was still very coy as he walked toward his so-called sister.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted, but I have other, more pressing matters. As does Dominique..." He snapped a finger, and the bouncers felt the floor rumbling. Then, all of a sudden, it collapsed beneath them! Ayame was horrified, she wasn't sure if they would still be alive after that. She was beyond scared to sense their power levels. The panther limped a little, but she stood by Dauragon's side. "It is almost time, Dominique..."  
  
She went into the hanging garden again. She was extremely terrified at what she just watched. Her body was trembling and she broke in a cold sweat. "I can't fight him by myself...There's no way I can get the Dragon Ball...I thought I could do this by myself, but I can't..." She was close to breaking into tears as she held her head. Then she had a vision of the Z-Fighters and Goku. She shook her head. "No, I can't give up now. I cannot defeat Dauragon, but...the least I could do is get some help. Flying...Nimbus." She swallowed a lump in her throat and the cloud appeared. She slowly climbed onto it and whispered, "We need to get to Goku. It's the only way we could win this and get the Dragon Ball back. Let's get outta here."  
  
They got out as discreetly as they could. The dome had an impressive view of the clear sky and the nimbus took off like a yellow comet; though Dauragon's mind was somewhere else as it recalled a tragic event:  
  
 _It was at the dangerous, nearby town of Edge. It was a very rainy night, and two kids wound up in front of a colossal building. The girl was being carried on the boy's back. And he desperately pleaded for help as he used the rings to knock on the enormous, old doors._  
 _  
"Please! Open up! My sister, she's dying!""  
  
A tall, grown woman appeared at the entrance and looked at the young duo. They seemed to be in their teens, that Dominique was 15, and so was Dauragon. Although back then, both shared the surname, Cross.  
  
"Oh, dear! Where are your mother and father?" The kid never responded; they may have been orphans, and it was common around these crime-ridden parts. "Uh... O-one moment. Doctor! Doctor?!" She rushed in and the door slammed in their faces. A few minutes later, while Dauragon weathered the storm, she emerged. "I'm sorry...The doctor's on a house call right now. You'll have to find another hospital..." The door was shut in front of Dauragon's anxious face again. He then implored with all his heart as he kept knocking.  
  
"Please! I don't have anywhere else to go! Please...Please save my sister!" he began sobbing.  
  
Several minutes have passed, and the boy was still carrying Dominique back to his house. Then a car beeped and he stopped. A tall man with a thick, long brown cloak stepped out. He seemed so wise and empathetic, but it was difficult in the raging rain.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked in a calm, gruff tone. As he looked over his sister's pale, limp body, he declared, "Good heavens, to the hospital, quickly! At once, sir."  
  
_As Dauragon continued to look over his sister, his mind went forward a couple years later...  
 _  
Wong was with him. They were at a bedroom inside Mikado's house. Dominique was on life support, but she was already gone. As they loomed over her, the mentor had a suggestion.  
  
"Master Mikado wishes to adopt you as his son...under one condition."  
  
"Condition?"  
  
"You must become worthy of inheriting the Mikado Group. Obviously, you must excel scholastically, but you must also train your body and soul."  
  
Dauragon nodded in agreement as he laid a hand on his late sister's shoulder. "I understand...I would be more than happy to return this favor in anyway possible." Apparently, Mikado took the sick kids in and he even wanted to pass his company onto his adopted son and change his namesake to his, if he has what it takes.  
  
"You will learn all disciplines...For your sake, and for your sister's, as well."  
  
Then, Dauragon recalled a memory at the graveyard. He was standing over his surrogate dad's tombstone. Wong was still with him, and complimenting him on all his success. It was very recent, about a couple years ago...  
  
"You have done well in succeeding your father...You endured harsh training, and you've matured into a young man in whom anyone would be proud. Your father will rest easy knowing that his legacy lies in good hands. From now on, you will lead the Mikado Group."  
  
_In the present time, the panther shifted back into the mysterious woman with the black velvet locks. She hung over a little from her injuries, and she laid a hand on him. He smacked it away. "Enough. I'll prepare Dominique and take her to the Galeos myself. We will be together yet." his eyes glistened. Whatever plans he has with his sister, it was not good, but at least he wouldn't have the guts to kill her.  
  
"Yes, Master Mikado." she responded.  
  
Together, they left the dome, leaving Wong's dead vessel behind. _  
  
_  
Back at Mount Paozu...  
  
The nimbus took Ayame in front of Goku's house. She's actually been there since hours before the sun came up. She began to stir and she startled herself awake. She immediately looked at her surroundings, and noticed she was several thousand miles away from Mikado. "I don't remember sleeping...I thought I would never shut my eyes..." she rubbed layers of sand from them.  
  
Just then, the door opened, and Gohan was just heading to his high school when he noticed Ayame and the nimbus beside him. "Hey, Ayame, how did it go? Were you successful on obtaining the Dragon Ball?" he said with a smile, which immediately broke off seeing her grim expression.  
  
"No..." Her face lowered and she almost broke into tears again.  
  
Goku was also curious on her sudden depressed demeanor. "Hey, you all right? What happened?"  
  
"Where do I even start..?" Ayame's eyes were burning as she wept. She rubbed them again to dry them.  
  
"How about with a deep breath." Gohan suggested. "Take your time and fill us in."  
  
She did, and when they went inside, she told them everything while eating breakfast: from the flight to Mikado, to meeting the bouncers, and finally to the devastating defeat from Dauragon. As she spoke about the diabolical organization, Bulma was shocked.  
  
"Mikado..? _The_ Mikado Corporation?!"  
  
"You...you've heard of this group before?"  
  
"Heard? I practically know this company! Capsule Corp has been in a bitter rivalry with them for years! And it looms over various neighborhoods, including Edge where Dog Street is located. At first, it was promising with Master Mikado as the head, he was respectable but he could always rival my father's intellect. We were so close to going bankrupt numerous times, but thank goodness we stayed if it weren't for the Dynocaps!  
  
"Unfortunately, we heard he disappeared all of the sudden just a few years ago, we were certain he was killed. The company has laid dormant, but it wasn't long before it burst into life again."  
  
"Dauragon! That was the assassin back there. He's in charge now!" Ayame clarified. "Not only did he take the Dragon Ball, but there was an announcement saying he's about to launch a solar-power generator satellite. It'll use microwave radiation, and I'm afraid it could easily cause skin cancer and stuff! Or even worse as a weapon..."  
  
"So I've heard. You may be right about this." Bulma commented on her findings.  
  
"We gotta stop this thing." Goku intervened.  
  
"But I was unsuccessful. God knows what's going to happen to Sion and the others. And with all those lethal androids, this huge-ass fortress, and maybe his plans for world domination, it's like the Red Ribbon Army and Dr. Wheelo combined." Ayame's voice was rising with every sentence. "I can't do this by myself! How am I supposed to stop Dauragon and get the Ball now!?!" She slammed the table in frustration.  
  
"Calm down." Goku said as he laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. Her head was swimming as she tried to hold together.  
  
"Man...this guy's a lot more intimidating than we anticipated." Gohan said.  
  
Then, Goten and Trunks came out of the bedroom, waking up from their slumber. "Mmm...what's all the fuss about?"  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" the purple-haired kid asked, groggily.  
  
"We got trouble, guys. Big trouble." Gohan was the one who filled the kids in. Ayame just couldn't stand to hear the same story twice.  
  
"Huh...I need to get some air." she stood up and headed out.  
  
"What's wrong with Ayame, Dad?" Goten asked. Then he and his close friend heard everything. Trunks was a bit more miffed than Goten was, as he heard of the evil going on in Mikado. Even he knew bits and pieces of their business against his family's success. After all, they were both the most dominant companies in the world in terms of money, resources, and fame.  
  
"That guy needs to be taught lesson!" the proud Saiyan boy said, smacking his fist. "It's one thing to steal the Dragon Ball and rule the world, but this has gone _way_ too far."  
  
"I agree, Trunks." Goten said, more scared than determined. He can't possibly imagine that a monster like him would destroy the entire world with a satellite, massacre Ayame's friends, and hopefully not get his hands on the remaining six.  
  
Within a moment's pause, Trunks' face beamed as he said, "Can we go and help her, Mom?"  
  
Needless to say, she was surprised by her son's request. But Goku kind of beat her to the punch. "Come on, Bulma, I know they can do it. They've beaten many foes before, and if worse comes to worse, they can always fuse into Gotenks. Besides, I used to take out the Red Ribbon Army and Emperor Pilaf's organization when I was their age, remember?"  
  
"He does have a point." Gohan reiterated.  
  
"Please?" they both said in unison, their hands eagerly folded.  
  
Her face became somber. They were so young, yet full of potential. They do have more skills than Goku did when he first started out on their first quest for the Dragon Balls. The world will meet a certain doom if the satellite is launched, or if Dauragon could even use them. Still, there was no other way... "Alright."  
  
"Yeah!" the boys chorused in glee, jumping, and pumping their fists.  
  
"As long as Ayame goes with you! She'll be responsible for watching the two of you."  
  
"Stop worrying, I think they'll do just fine." Goku reassured. His eldest son nodded.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I hope you're right, Goku. I really do. I can't stop thinking about Dauragon. He can do anything to make my company and the world suffer in his corrupt clutches..."  
  
The boys burst out and Goten called Ayame's name. She walked over and he said that Bulma reluctantly gave them permission to go with her on her second attempt in Mikado.  
  
"We'll take Dauragon down a notch, right, Goten?"  
  
"Right! Don't worry."  
  
"You guys can actually do this? I don't want you two to get too confident. This isn't a game, and he's extremely dangerous."  
  
"He'll be no match for us. Besides, we can always fuse together. And he may know every trick in the book, but he's never dealt with any Saiyans before." Trunks chirped.  
  
"Yeah, he can't top us! Heh heh." Goten added.  
  
"Alright, alright. But you gotta stay sharp and listen to me. I'm in charge here." Ayame dropped her raised, submitted hands.  
  
"Hey, Ayame, what is a bouncer? Is it people that just jump all around?" Goten queried. Trunks made a face palm.  
  
"Eh, no. They are people who protect bars and other public places from dangerous criminals. Kind of like security guards. Truth is, this was my first time meeting one." Ayame defined.  
  
"Oh...I see." his face cleared up as he rubbed his neck, bashfully.  
  
The duo nodded in agreement. They climbed aboard the nimbus, and their friends made a last goodbye and good luck. Even though Ayame forgot where Mikado was, she told the boys to follow her as she constantly gazed over the locator. They were about to head into enemy territory, and the fate of the world, Dominique, and the bouncers depend on them now.  
  
 **A/N: The only Japanese words I _do_ know is gohan meaning rice, konichiwa meaning thank you, and sayonara meaning goodbye. I don't really know any other words.  
  
Mugetsu was a total pain since I was still low-leveled and inexperienced. I wasn't sure who to use, but again, Sion was the saving grace here. Also, Dauragon, even to this day, always gives me the creeps! Whenever I see him, or fight against him, he always gives me goosebumps and the jitters. I always felt so intimidated by his presence, even now. And the comments she made whenever the bouncers took a hit are similar to the ones Wario makes when he takes damage in Wario Land 4.  
  
During my teenage years, I was always experimenting ideas on who should help the bouncers, besides Ayame. Against Mikado and the entire corporation, one person just wasn't enough. Needless to say, I had A LOT of terrible ideas...until I decided I should add the Z-fighters into the mix! After DBZ concluded with the Buu Saga, I had the answer. Goten and Trunks would be the perfect pair for the job! I always loved those kids.  
  
The comparison was pretty interesting when Bulma related Mikado to the Red Ribbon Army. Even though it is a crossover with DBZ, it does have some throwbacks to the original Dragon Ball, as well. Again, it was kind of like deja vu, even though I saw the original series much later.  
  
Another long, difficult chapter done, but the next one will be just as complex. I'll divide it into three parts, one for each character on both sides. I'm sure y'all know who'll go first by now. See you all later.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Z-Fighters to the Rescue, Part 1

**A/N: This is when the Dragon Team find the main trio, will they still be alive after the devastating defeat by Dauragon? Or will it be too late to save them and Dominique from his evil hands? Stand by as the first part features Ayame, with Sion's unknown fate.  
  
NOTE: The messages about the A2 Project were from the actual game; they weren't made up. I'll give Square-Enix credit for all the information received here. Very interesting stuff, well done! OK, let's get this going! Good luck, Dragon Team!!**   
  


##  Chapter 4  
Z-Fighters to the Rescue!

##  Part 1

  
After a brief lunch in Dog Street's central hall, the three young Z-Fighters headed to Mikado. Along the way, they passed a few familiar landmarks aside from the massive fountain still intact, first were the tall buildings.  
  
"Hey, Ayame, how much further?" Trunks asked anxiously. He still couldn't wait to rip Dauragon a new one.  
  
"We're almost there, Trunks. Hang tight. We're passing over the town of Edge right now; this is where the Dragon Ball was before Dominique was abducted."  
  
The scenery was so different during the daytime, and the roads were much more busier this time around. She was very lucky the nimbus hovered over Edge quickly, she still has some unease due to its huge crime rate.  
  
Then they saw the long tunnel which seemed to have stretched for miles. Ayame described the situation as they went. The Saiyan boys were enthralled of the journey. Finally, they wound up at Mikado as they gazed upon the tower. "There it is, you guys, Mikado." They could instantly tell it was trouble 'cause of the massive power levels there. One of them, who had the most ominous, was of course Dauragon's.  
  
"I could sense the energy here, it's so heavy." Trunks commented.  
  
"Yeah, I could definitely feel it, too." Goten added.  
  
Ayame told the nimbus to go slow and make sure they're undetected. Everyone kept their power levels low, so hopefully they'll avoid being spotted on. They also needed to conserve their energy. The cloud circled the base of the tower until it halted beside...a vent?  
  
At first, Ayame became skeptical, but then she realized it was a good idea. She easily lifted off the covering. And she faced the duo. "Alright, guys, this is it. Somewhere in there is Dauragon, or hopefully Dominique and the others." She still doesn't fully understand what the Galeos was.  
  
They nodded. "We're ready."  
  
"Here are what the people look like." Thanks to some of the kind citizens in Dog Street, particularly a worried Boss, he gave her some pictures of the quartet. He hopes they'll be found and brought back safely from the corrupt company; even he undoubtedly hates it.  
  
"Let's get going, you two. And make sure you keep your power levels low. Unless if it's an absolute emergency. If we see Dauragon, that is." She went in first and started crawling in, then came Trunks, then Goten.  
  
The trio had ten Senzu beans to start out with before they made the trip. They hoped that only she and the main trio would be the only ones who'll need them. Soon, they wound up with a trilemma. Three paths were ahead of them: one lead straight, the other made a diagonal left, and the last one made a diagonal right. They could hardly sense anyone, not even the men or Dominique. Ayame grew nervous.  
  
"We got a problem." she said as she faced the kids. "We have three paths to take, and we can't trace their energy. Plus, only one should hold the radar."  
  
"No prob, we'll just each take a separate path and expect the unexpected. I'm sure we'll find them." Trunks said as confident as his father.  
  
"But Trunks, we won't be able find the Dragon Ball." Goten said.  
  
"It's ok, Ayame will hold the locator, while we look for the bouncers. They'll lead us to Dominique if we find her. She still has it I'm sure."  
  
"Good plan, Trunks. I'll take the middle." she said.  
  
"I call the left." Vegeta's son volunteered.  
  
"Ok, I got the right." Goten added.  
  
"Let's move, guys. And good luck to both of you." She gave each of them a few Senzu beans, and she was still holding the four-star Ball in her pocket. "May luck be on our side, and may victory be ours." They responded with a salute, and they went their separate ways.  
  
Slowly and quietly, Ayame crawled through the vents, hoping she won't make any sounds within the ceiling. As she passed each vent, she looked carefully and scanned for any traces of the bouncers' or Dominique's energy. Just as she would like a dog capturing a distinctive scent. She remembered it was difficult to muster, but with some vigorous training, and luck, she eventually obtained that ability. All she has to do is remember what the person looked like. And because she had the chance to meet them, it was so much better.  
  
She continued to trek through, her hopes beginning to dwindle. _It's gonna take forever finding the Dragon Ball or any of the others...I'm not sure if I'll ever find them, let alone Goten and Trunks.  
  
_ To her surprise, there was Sion! At the corner of her eye, she recognized the person through the vent. His head was dropped, and his eyes were closed as he was sitting near a wall in a storage room. The place was crowded with boxes and other thrown in junk. Ayame was worried that he may not be alive, not after what she saw from Dauragon...  
  
"Unh..."  
  
Sion was alive! Apparently he didn't perish after all, however...  
  
He looked around and noticed he was alone. His friends nor Dominique was with him. Hopeless, he went on all fours, then slammed a fist to the floor in frustration, "Dammit!" Ayame could definitely understand how he felt. Then there was a noise on the other side of the massive doors.  
  
Sion tried to open the hatch, but they wouldn't budge. Then he backed away a couple feet and charged, causing them to open wide for a short while. Two rent-a-cops were in the well-lit hallway. A large glass window overlooking the garden was on the other side. Ayame immediately followed him through the vents, and the enemies never even noticed her. She was blessed that there were no security cameras watching her in them. He fought them off very easily, barely breaking a sweat.  
  
Seconds after the cops fell, a Mook emerged from the neighboring room. Enraged, Sion ran to him and slammed him against the back wall. "Where's Dominique?!? Is this job really worth your life?" he demanded as he held him by the neck. The enemy pointed to a door with a control panel at the side. Then, he threw him to the ground and went to it. Of course, Ayame would use the Dragon Ball locator, but she also wanted to make sure Sion was safe, too. After all, it was far too risky dealing with the task at hand on her own.  
  
He emerged in a room to what looked like an office, complete with cubicles, PCs, and desks. A door was to the left of the last one, in which he emerged into a narrow corridor. He followed it to the massive door to his left which took him to a spacious area with couches at the side. Then he took two entrances straight ahead.  
  
A large wooden table was smack dab in the middle of the conference area. One cop in a black jacket labeled **SECURITY** in bold yellow letters. He approached him along with an orange robot with a searchlight on its head. Ayame could've sworn it looked like a trash can on wheels. He fought them with ease. As a result, the wooden table was splintered when the guard landed on it.  
  
From the corner in another hall, he ran into an ambush. Another ninja was waiting for him, and three more came out from separate rooms. He had no choice but to fight them. For some odd reason, even without his allies, they seemed like a walk in the park, despite the few times when he was knocked down.  
  
He noticed a skinnier tan door and he ventured in it. There was a dark room with indigo walls and he ran up the stairs to the next hallway. Ayame wasn't sure how much longer Sion could hold out, and she needed to hustle if she has to keep up with him. She just kept following him through the vents, and as she moved faster, she didn't care if she made some noise.  
  
He went to the massive door to the right of it which took him to the computer room. The walls were dark, but at least the gates and the inactive monitors gave him some light. Once he reached the door adjacent from the one he went in, he was in the middle of another ambush. There were six enemies now: Four rent-a-cops and two of those trash robots. It seemed it was almost too much for him. The officers actually ganged up on him, and they just held him tightly while the rest of them punched him square in the stomach, which didn't fully heal yet. The robots were still waiting at each side of the door up ahead.  
  
Watching their fury from a vent, Ayame hardly stood the horror. The minions just kept beating him nearly half to death.  
  
"Alright...That's it!" She kicked the cover out with all her strength, and immediately jumped out of her hiding place to the center. She didn't care about cameras now, her friend's life was at stake. Everyone gazed at her speechless, including Sion. She gathered her energy within her body as she fixed her eyes on them. "Stop it! Let Sion go!!" She clenched her fists very tightly, her knuckles growing red. The sentinels stormed toward her, but she disappeared as she moved so fast, their eyes can't keep up. Then she emerged and hit the officer behind the head. He went down in a heap, and so did the street fighter. He was still stunned as he watched Ayame use her melee weapon, the Power Pole.  
  
She extended it to the ceiling and spun and kicked one. It returned to its normal size, and the two awaiting robots charged in. She whacked the Pole on them, and they were deactivated with a few hits. One tried to ram her over, but she vanished again. As she stood next to Sion, who was still injured, she made a stance.  
  
She brought a leg back, two hands stuck to her side, and she formed a ball. She was conjuring her energy and her cupped hands were growing warm as she said, "Kame...." The enemies ran close to them. "Hame..." Then she released a wave of energy as she thrust her hands forward. "Haaa!!" The attack sent them back toward the wall and it exploded on contact! Sion couldn't believe this spectacle! As the smoke cleared, she saw them dead in the corner.  
  
Ayame took a couple deep breaths and forgot where Sion was. She frantically looked behind her, until she found him to the right. She knelt down and took out a Senzu bean from her left pocket. She handed one to him, "Here, eat this. You'll feel better. It's a Senzu bean, it can help you restore your lost strength." He took it from her, and almost instantly, he felt his body starting to heal. He was very rejuvenated as he slowly stood and looked at himself. He was so surprised on how fast he recovered; he never experienced anything like it!  
  
Facing her with appreciation, he said, "Thanks, Ayame. I never had anything like _this_ before. What was it?"  
  
"It's a bean made by Korin, he's an old friend. They're known to be very rare and have many healing properties. They say its texture is a mix between a corn stalk and an uncooked bean."  
  
"Hmm, I see." Sion said, remembering the strange taste. Then his eyes became wide. "Ayame...what was that technique you used..?"  
  
"Glad you asked. It's called the Kamehamea Wave. It's a beam of energy which is said to be used from your ki; in other words, latent energy that's been stored in your body."  
  
"You know how to control your ki?! Not many people can do that... Not even me or my master..." he sulked a little, remembering his mentor. "Still, I'm very impressed, but you never told me about your Power Pole."  
  
She said it was passed down to her best friend, Goku, from his grandfather, Gohan. He died ages ago, but she was only able to meet his son by the same name. Same thing with the Nimbus, as it was given to Goku by Master Roshi. Then again, she never liked him.  
  
"And that would explain how you followed us..?"  
  
"Exactly." It was finally making sense, he grew more fascinated with Ayame. "We can find Dominique easily thanks to the Dragon Ball locator." She took it out and turned up the settings. "It's up ahead, just a few yards."  
  
"All right, let's go!" Sion said, determined to find both the mystical orb and the girl. He led the way, and Ayame was close behind as they followed the signal.  
  
On the other side of the hall, there was a door that had a huge sign saying " **KEEP OUT**!". Still, they went in. A large plasma screen was shining at the left along with two smaller ones at each side, and the emblem of Mikado was embedded on the floor. They figured it was Dauragon's personal room, analyzing every step...  
  
"Look out!" Ayame cried and took out her Power Pole, before the black panther leaped in front of the surprised duo.  
  
"Hey, you're that..." Sion lost his trail of thought. Believe it or not, she didn't want to attack. "Huh?"  
  
"What? Why isn't she attacking us?"  
  
Before Sion asked her, she just ran and disappeared as she headed to the door ahead. It lead to an active monitor. Sion examined it and the screen had a bunch of headers. One was labeled **Project A2** in the top left. A map was showing layers of a strange model. As he scrolled through the layers, there was a different topic. In the top right corner the screen said, **Mikado Group**. Clearly this was all confidential information they were about to receive. He started from the top and worked his way down, starting with...  
  
 **Project M Special Forces**   
A project modifying the subject through ROBOTOMY surgery. The nervous system has been enhanced to assist in the completion of assigned missions. However, this simulation of the fighting instincts tends to cause the subject's mind to degrade. Presently, the subject has been assigned as the leader of the Special Forces Unit.  
  
To the right were a few screenshots of the masked figure who abducted Dominique, his name was Mugetsu. It became very clear, considering he was the head of Mikado's special forces, as Volt kept pointing out earlier.  
  
"That's him. That's the guy." Ayame exclaimed.  
  
Even Sion was astounded, and at the same time angered. Without saying a word, he moved to the next topic.  
  
 **Special Forces Mass Production Type G-I**   
The preproduction version of the mass produced M type. They obey their orders accurately, even while using relatively simple and short commands. The primary feature of the G-I is that it utilizes the same system as the M type. Testing shows that this unit exhibits almost the same results, in the right environment, as the M type. Presently, these units are assigned as elite members to the Special Forces Unit.  
  
The person labeled MSF Elite was very recognizable. They were indeed the fastest and the most flexible they'd ever faced. Ayame could've sworn they were almost like zombies...Sion scrolled down to the next one.  
  
 **Special Forces Mass Production Type G-II**   
The Type G-II is a lower type quality model of the G-I. These units are the most economical version in the G series. Presently, these units are assigned to the Special Forces Unit.  
  
It was easy to see as the person was named MSF, and they seemed a bit more inferior in terms of their fighting style and stamina. He descended to the next topic.  
  
 **Mechanical - Electrical Engineering Version II**   
Mikado Corporation's original; service machine, easily manufactured, and possessing a high degree of flexibility. It is one of the many popular products that Mikado produces. This unit is the flagship model for the Mikado Corporation. We intend to develop future machines based on the present popularity and potential of our current machines.  
  
A white robot with scrawny limbs, and a wide chest was shown. It was labeled MC-07. He moved to the next one, which made Ayame cringe.  
  
 **PD Series**   
A project that clones a complete human from only a small sample of cells. By converting the internal organs into machinery, the subject's lifespan is extended to almost infinite proportions. Within the PD series, the unit that made the most innovative difference with the new technology is No. 4. Once the PD series is completed, the technology will be transferred for use on "Project A2."  
  
There it was again, what was Project A2? Under the creepy screenshots, the subject was named PD-4. Ayame drifted off for a second, remembering Cell and those other lethal androids. The corporation was becoming more and more similar to the Red Ribbon Army by every scary encounter! But the next one was even more sickening...  
  
 **Biological Engineering I**   
A biological weapon created through bio-experimentation. The main goal is to rapidly enhance the abilities of the experimental subject. The subject is easy to handle and it responds to simple orders sufficiently. We are in the process of expanding our research into new areas with these results.  
  
She recognized them as those Rottweiler, or Watch Dogs, that the two saw earlier. She was so sensitive after reading this, that she even hunched over and held her mouth away from the screen as vile rose.  
  
Sion laid a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you all right?"  
  
Ayame swallowed hard, the vile was burning her throat. "No...I'm not. Why would Mikado do this..? Take innocent little puppies and have chemicals inserted in them. Making them mutated like monsters..!" She went into his strong arms. He completely understood the disgust at what Dauragon was doing. He was, too, a fan of dogs considering his hometown's unique style and merchandise, as it was clearly seen on his outfit.  
  
"I know. It is very unforgivable..." Sion reassured. After a few minutes, she released him. She took a few deep breaths and she said, "Let's get this over with."  
  
He went to the screen again and selected,  
  
 **Biological Engineering II Bionoid Experiment  
**  
The portrait to the right had her name, Kaldea Orchid.  
  
"Kal..dea..." Sion tried to pronounce it. Then...it all came back to him! "Kaldea?!"  
  
He had a series of flashbacks to his early childhood, when they were teens. They were so carefree back then, before she was enlisted into the Mikado Corporation. It was a couple years back, and they were having the time of their lives on an open, lush field. He even made a hat toss to her, and he was laying on the grass admiring her and the balmy summer day. Then she was smiling at him...until the image shattered in his mind.  
  
 _It wasn't an accident...They were experimenting on humans?!_ Sion became appalled as he read the text.  
  
Upon evaluating the unanticipated side effects manifested by the PD series, we intend to broaden our research related to cloning. Our best example of this project is Kaldea. The only drawback with our present technology is the treatment ages the subject's cells approximately 10 biological years.  
  
"Oh, man..." Ayame muttered. This was so much to take in. Even Dr. Gero never did something like that... She can't imagine _anyone_ volunteering for such horrid experiments on animals, or humans. And aging ten years was something that was just beyond belief...missing a whole free decade in their lives...slaving away in a laboratory...  
  
Then Sion finally went to the last layer. A familiar pic was to the right, along with an unusual alias, Aggelos Anastasius.  
  
 **Project A2**   
A password is required to access further information on this topic. Please enter your password.  
  
"Dominique..?" He gazed at the heading, "What the...What's this A2 project?" Then at the text box, "I need a password..? Dammit!"  
  
"What the hell...Sion, look behind you!" Two Mooks ran in, and one was aiming for Sion's head. However, upon Ayame's warning, he dodged in time, and the screen was smashed. Sion took on one while Ayame took the other using her Power Pole.  
  
Looking back, Ayame was disappointed they won't see the info regarding Dominique involving her in Project A2.  
  
"Ayame, come on!" Sion snapped her out of it, and she immediately followed him.  
  
Through the doors they emerged into a hallway with a red carpet, almost like the ones celebrities would use. It covered the entire floor, and the walls were a bright gold. The hall and the carpet led to an opening to a door embedded with the Mikado symbol, but they closed on them. Sion slammed a hand and examined for a way to open it. But from behind, the panther emerged from the right wall, and she hissed.  
  
"Not again! I'll teach that thing a lesson..!"  
  
Sion ran to the ravenous wild cat. She was just as vicious as she was when the trio faced Dauragon at the dome. Her shiny claws and fangs were pretty lethal. When Sion was taken down, she kept biting him. Ayame intervened as she whacked her with the Power Pole. She blocked and countered every blow until she was knocked down from a lunge. Then it was his turn to fight her, with some trips and a roundhose kick when she stood on two paws. She was out of commission in a manner of minutes.  
  
"You all right?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Sion said.  
  
"Whew...this must be the same panther that's been stalking us..." she mentioned in between breaths.  
  
The wounded panther rose her face and stood up. As her sleek body became completely straight, she lifted her face. Then, in a dark mass, it shifted from a cat to an actual woman! Ayame realized her from the dome.  
  
"What the...So now it's human!?" Sion said, astounded.  
  
She just sighed at him, not wanting to attack again. She was greatly disappointed in something, it seemed. Like as if she was trying to show him something. But what?  
  
"W-Who are you?"  
  
"You don't recognize me, do you..?" she asked, saddened.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She returned to her panther form and pranced off to the locked doors. She vanished again, and somehow, she was able to open them.  
  
"What was that all about..?" Sion was trying to put 2 and 2 together, even Ayame. After they were free, Sion looked up. "Dominique!" They went to the large door with the Mikado symbol, and it rose gradually.  
  
The room was nearly dark, yet they still felt the soft red carpet. Sion and Ayame went down a step to a large, golden sofa. And Dominque was on it! But just as he was about to wake her up, they were ambushed by Mugetsu; he was keeping Sion in a strangle hold. "How's my knight in shining armor?!"  
  
Ayame was so miffed she couldn't detect him! With six ninjas surrounding the vulnerable duo, and the ringleader in the center, she took out her Power Pole, ready to strike!  
  
 **A/N: Ok, Part 1 is finished. Next up will be the start of Volt and Trunks' chapter. Sion and Ayame were almost successful, until the unexpected ambush. Will the Saiyan kid find him alive, or are the bouncers' and Dominique's lives still in jeopardy? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Z-Fighters to the Rescue, Part 2

**A/N: This part follows Trunks' perspective. Will he be successful as Ayame, assist the bouncers and Dominique, and find the missing Dragon Ball? Or find himself unwillingly in Dauragon's shadow?**   
  


##  Chapter 5  
Z-Fighters to the Rescue!  
Part 2  
  


Trunks continued to follow the vents, increasingly getting more agitated by the minute. He was definitely in the mood to tear someone limb from limb, whether it was Dauragon or not. After all, he has the blood of a Saiyan, particularly his father's no doubt. He almost missed a window when he recognized a man strapped to a metallic table standing up against a wall.  
  
As soon as Volt woke up, Trunks felt his enormous power level. For a human's standards, he was pretty impressed. He saw Volt test out the braces holding his limbs back. Then, with a single stretch, he broke free and landed safely on his feet. He adjusted his wrist bands making sure they were secure, it was clobberin' time.  
  
From the exit ahead of him, a Mook came in. Then Volt just sent him flying several feet away with one punch! As he headed out to the other startled thug, he said, "You guys should invest more in your restraining equipment..."  
  
He watched Volt seamlessly take down the ninjas like they were nothing but dummies. Trunks could hardly hide his enthusiasm as he held the bars. "Wow. That guy's incredibly strong...for a human, anyway."  
  
As he looked around, Volt concluded, "Looks like nothing's changed..." He went to a dark crossroads. After some quick thinking, he headed left and down the stairs. Trunks flew beside him until he found another vent in the lower floor.  
  
Three ninjas and two trash robots appeared as Volt entered. He had some trouble, from Trunks' point of view. "Ok, he needs some skill..." He commented, as he was quite strong, but very slow. Volt may seem like a badass and a so-so fighter, but he wasn't as nimble as Trunks. His weight and bulk were the problem, but at least he had high stamina and strength.  
  
Through a door, he saw a bunch of racks consisting the body suits from the special forces. "Huh, so that's what they wear. No wonder it's difficult to tell who's who..." the purple-haired warrior said.  
  
In the next room, four Mooks were waiting for him. It was very spacious and if someone wasn't careful, they could fall over the thin, metallic guardrails. The dark yellow walls made it very dim to see a person's surroundings, making the ninjas blend in more. Volt was able to wipe some of them out while they clustered into one spot, causing them to topple over each other. Then they had a change of plan as they attacked separately, surrounding him in all angles, and later joined by two more ninjas from the top floor. It was almost too much as he kept going down.  
  
Out of nowhere, Trunks intervened from the back end, firing a simple ki blast. "Yaaa!"  
  
The special forces' bodies scattered all over the floor. Volt was free from the pile up, but had a few deep wounds. "...Who is that?" he wondered, looking at that spiky youngster.  
  
When the surprised baddies looked at the kid, he yelled, "Come and get me, you Mikado morons!!"  
  
They all charged in, and Trunks was able to evade all their moves. His speed and strength were overwhelming to them, including Volt. He just sat there, trying to catch his breath, but he was in awe on what a little tyke could do to a bunch of grown minions!  
  
"Whoo-hoo-hoo! You missed me!" Trunks mocked. "You gonna do something about it?" Then he teleported in front of Volt as the ninjas closed in on him with all their fury. And he cupped his hands behind his back. "Buster Cannon!" He thrust his hands in front of him, and a huge wave of energy shot out, knocking the ninjas out in a heap. It didn't take as long as Ayame's Kamehamea Wave to charge; for him, it took less than a millisecond.  
  
Brushing his hands, he said, "Well, that was easy. I wonder if this is all that Dauragon has? Wiping him out should be a cinch." As he gazed back to the wounded wrestler, he realized it was one of the people Trunks was looking for. He ran to him and gave him a small bean from his pocket. "Hey, take this. You'll need it; this bean will help you recuperate. You did take quite a beating back there." Volt reluctantly took and ate the Senzu bean. In a few short seconds, he felt his energy returning and his pain dissipated. "Thanks, kid." he said as he stood up, towering over Trunks. He never felt intimidated by the sight of him.  
  
"You're Volt Krueger, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
With pride, he introduced himself as Trunks. He was sent here by Ayame, to help her out finding the bouncers and the Dragon Ball that Dominique has. His best friend, Goten, is doing the same thing. Although, Volt shouldn't be fooled on what they can do, despite the fact they're kids. "Don't underestimate me, Volt!" Trunks remarked. "You just saw me _destroy_ these guys, heh heh! I can definitely be of some assistance."  
  
"I don't know, kid. This is a very restricted, dangerous area, not some playground..."  
  
"Doesn't have to be. I bet Dauragon will be a piece of cake!" he said out of spite. Some people were just born without fear, and this guy is so full of confidence and potential. Maybe this young jack of surprises could be very useful, especially since they're in Mikado. Trunks took out the thugs with minimal effort, unscathed.  
  
"Ok, you got me convinced. It does usually take a lot."  
  
"Alright." Trunks said, pumping a fist.  
  
"Just one thing..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are those Dragon Balls? Why do you go all this way to look for them?" Volt said, both curious and serious.  
  
Trunks took a deep sigh, he was so nervous as what Volt would say while revealing his secret. Not everyone should know about them for obvious reasons. Still, he had no choice. What else would he expect?  
  
"Oh, you're gonna think I'm crazy..."  
  
Volt just grinned, listening with all ears.  
  
  
As they trekked through the tower, Trunks explained everything Volt needed to know. And being the informant he was, he, too, explained of his predicament. And why Dauragon was very notorious. Trunks just couldn't believe it; this was becoming more like the Red Ribbon Army he studied about. His family was right about what they were dealing with when it came to the meat and potatoes. Then they made an ultimatum: Volt must avenge Master Mikado and defeat Dauragon at all costs, while Trunks would do this gladly. But he also wants to save the world, retrieve the Dragon Ball, and put his family at ease from their endless anxieties involving the Mikado Group. Again, their paths have crossed, and they agreed to help each other.  
  
In an elevator, they went through a skinny corridor and used the tan door next to it. Eventually, they wound up in the PC room which was ransacked. The monitor looked as if someone punched a hole in it, and papers were scattered all over the place.  
  
"Someone was definitely here...Was it Sion or Kou?" Volt wondered.  
  
Trunks thought maybe Ayame was involved in this as well. He tried sensing her energy as he scanned the room, while Volt found various headlines, and he picked up one. "A report?" Reading it, he summarized, "The CEO's assassin has been terminated, eh? ...Hmph..." He continued to go through the fine print, until it mentioned, "Echidna?!"  
  
That perked up the Saiyan's ears, "Hm? You mean that lady you were telling me about? Your partner?" He could definitely feel his temper rising.  
  
Volt crumpled up the paper and went on his way. "Let's go, Trunks!" He said before Trunks reached for the discarded paper out of curiosity. Then, feeling a little guilty, he ran to him.  
  
They headed down the hall with the red carpet. As soon as they set foot into it via an elevator, Trunks felt Ayame's presence. "Ah! She's here! Look!" And they followed it to the room where she and Sion were ambushed by Mugetsu. Trunks grinded to a halt. "Hang on, Ayame." Volt grabbed him by the hand. They hid by a wall and he told Trunks to stay put.  
  
"But...they're in trouble!"  
  
"Shh. Trust me. We must make a sneak attack on them...And Dominique is here." Volt whispered.  
  
"Oh..!" Seeing the commotion, Trunks became anxious again. _Hurry, Volt..!_  
  
 **A/N: I'm not really a huge fan when it comes to Volt's fighting style. He does have a lot of strength and can endure many blows, but even he has limits. Because of his slowness, his attacks hardly connect and he can be very vulnerable in a bind. And he's by far the most clunkiest character in the game! Volt may seem cool and all, but like Trunks said, he does need some work, especially when it comes to development. I would definitely take Sion any day...And I'm not looking forward to the next chapter involving Kou and Goten. This one was easy, but the next is gonna be a complete hassle.  
  
One more thing I should mention, I'm not going to reveal the secret behind the Dragon Balls just yet. That'll have to wait; I still have Kou and Goten to do.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Z-Fighters to the Rescue, Part 3

**A/N: ...I was _not_ looking forward to this. The stealth mission with Kou is without doubt the most difficult out of the three bouncers. Not to mention, it was the most strenuous to write! I hated this one so much, but at least involving Goten kind of lightened the mood, just a notch.**   
  


##  Chapter 6  
Z-Fighters to the Rescue!  
Part 3

  
At the right vent, Goten was still venturing through them. Compared to the other fighters, since he was the youngest and the tiniest, he almost seemed like a mouse. Out of the trio, he was having the most trouble; he hasn't found any of the bouncers or the Dragon Ball yet for the past 45 minutes. He grew very impatient, and his determination was fading. "Oh, when am I going to find _any_ of these guys?!" he whined in protest.  
  
He was passing through a window which overlooked a locker room, and he saw a tattooed man with long, disheveled hair, and wearing green quarteroids. He stopped for a few seconds, then pressed on. However, he halted as he recalled what that person was! He found one of the missing bouncers!! "That's him, it's Kou!" he beamed. He scurried to the vent again, making a little ruckus.  
  
That actually woke him up. He gradually stood up from his resting place beside a row of steel doors. The clothes were well contained, yet certainly not the stench! It was burning Kou's unfortunate nostrils, as he had to wake up with this foul odor. "Eww... Smells like a sweat sock, in here!" He said blocking them. "Of all the places they could've thrown me!" he screamed as he faced the ceiling.  
  
Then his phone jingled, and it got the attention of an incoming Mook. "Hey, keep it quiet in there!"  
  
"Oh, well excuse me!" Kou kicked him in the gut, and kept at it until he fell over. Goten, from the vents, was impressed of his fancy legwork. His spiraling kicks gave him the most admiration, as he coordinated his moves perfectly.  
  
 _Wow! That bouncer is amazing!!_ Goten thought as he smiled deeply. Then, he hid himself as he scurried back; thankfully Kou never noticed him. Instead he just flawlessly put on the outfit from the elite. His idea was fascinating to the kid, _He's using it as a disguise. Is he gonna be a spy, or something?_ They never paid any regard to the naked man's body, which had nothing but underwear on him. _  
  
_Before Kou left the locker room, he went through his communicator. There was a message highlighting on what he had to do in green lettering:  
  
 **Special Orders**  
Infiltrate the Mikado Corporation and recover Dominique. Use the utmost discretion to avoid upsetting the present situation. The Special Forces Units apparently use some sort of code signal to identify allies. To help you deal with the situation, the following signals have been identified: If you come across an enemy, use the same coded signal as he does. If they identify you, use your best judgement to resolve the situation as quickly as possible. Good luck!  
  
 _Huh, Leann must've sent me this..._ Kou wondered. He shifted to the next screen which showed a list of special poses. When he touched a button, the man was making a corresponding pose, and a description summarized what it is and what it meant:  
  
 **Old man in thought** \- Maintain security using extreme caution.  
  
The man looked deep in thought as he bowed his head while cupping his chin, another hand was behind his back.  
  
 **A lady's temptation** \- Await for further orders.  
  
He gives out an inviting hand.  
  
 **Lonely warrior** \- Eliminate all targets in combat.  
  
He almost looked like a gorilla, squatting and waiting to attack its prey.  
  
 **Unparalleled friendship** \- Improve communication by empathizing with others.  
  
A right knee was lifted while the body was bent over touching it.  
  
He had to study each pose carefully, otherwise if the worst should happen...  
  
No use filling his head with doubt and worry. He must retrieve the damsel. And Goten was just watching him mimic them, as if he was trying to memorize them himself.  
  
Kou left the room, although his brown hair was shown hanging down behind the mask.  
  
The first Mook he saw approached him in a very dark, wide range alley. Many spaces were closed with grey sliding doors. One pose was old man in thought, and he copied it. "Keep up the good work," Kou said. "Everything's under control," responded the agent.  
  
He went to a door straight ahead and became agitated, _D'oh! I need a card key.  
  
_ A man tapped him on the shoulder, Kou turned, and the man did lady's temptation. The disguised man copied it. "Good day, sir."  
  
Kou said, "Working hard..?"  
  
Thinking there was nowhere else to go, he walked back to his starting point and went in the other direction. As he was passing a wall that said **SANDER** , an elevator was just a few feet away. Unfortunately, a Mook just got in his way. He did old man in thought again, and Kou instantly followed. "It's all clear on our side."  
  
He walked away and Kou made a brief hesitation to gather his bearings. _All right, made it through somehow...  
  
But that was only Round 1._ Goten thought still in a vent blowing a warm breeze, as if he read Kou's mind.  
  
The secret agent met a Mook at a bright balcony, and that one was a bit cocky as he strutted towards him. First he did old man in thought, then unparalleled friendship. Then old man, then friendship, then he repeated the pattern until he did lady's temptation twice. Then he repeated old man and friendship again, then...  
  
He kept going until Goten's head was getting dizzy. However, Kou managed with a keen eye, and the Mook saluted him and pointed to the narrow, curved hall to the right with thin, metal rails.  
  
The spy passed a ninja and he rushed off of a small table. Then, his poses were just too fast! He was really trying to confuse his rival. If Kou fails this one, he might...  
  
He paused for a second, then screamed, "Identify yourself!" Kou's mind just couldn't keep up! He raised his arms as he shrugged. Then, three Mooks showed up. From the vent above, Goten did a face palm. _Oh, man...I've had enough of this..!  
  
_ He burst open the vent and landed in the middle of the crowd on his feet. Everyone was surprised to see a little kid with spiky, black hair and a red vest with a blue undershirt emerge in the middle of a fight. But he just stood there, ready to take them on! No matter, nor care, all the cold-hearted ninjas, but one, ran to him. First, Goten increased his acute senses. He was very nimble and had a striking accuracy. Every punch and kick were exact as he dealt with the ninjas. They did hit him too a few times, but Goten was incredibly resilient. As the foursome ganged on him, he managed to dive between a person's legs, escaping the melee.  
  
"Want to see me do a trick?" Goten cupped his hands behind his back and yelled, "Kamekameha!" He thrust his hands forward and...nothing happened. Embarrassed, he looked at his empty palms, and smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh...woops." The ninjas closed in and Kou finally stepped up to the plate with a kick. They came down like a bunch of bowling pins. Lastly, Goten powered up and tried it again, "Kamehameha!" The blast made a hole, causing all the assassins fall to their demise.  
  
He rubbed his neck, then did a small bow as he thanked the tall stranger. But _he_ wasn't very pleased, even though the Saiyan kid can't see through his mask. "Ok, who are you?! You got some explaining to do, you little runt!" He walked up to the startled boy.  
  
He raised his hands to back him away. "Ah, my name is Goten, sir! I-I was sent here by Ayame to find you! We...we're looking for Dominique and the Dragon Ball, that's all! I don't want to cause any trouble. I-I...I'm on your side..."  
  
Kou's expression changed. He started to calm down a little. _He was sent here by Ayame..? That figures. But, why would she send just a kid?  
  
_ He looked at the tall man, puzzled on what he's going to do to him. "So, you're Goten, and you were sent by Ayame, correct?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I think you're one of the bouncers we've been looking for." Goten's demeanor eased.  
  
"I s'pose I am. My name's Kou Leifoh; I'm just here to get Dominique and get out of this hellhole. Listen, I'm on a very important mission and under very strict orders, so you'd best stay out of my way." he reprimanded.  
  
Goten swallowed hard, "Um, ok, sure."  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the back right. Kou immediately told Goten his plan as he knelt to him. The kid nodded when he was done whispering his plan. Then two Mooks went to the duo. They saw one of their men hold Goten in front of his chest, and his hand was wrapped around his mouth as he struggled to break free. He just kept screaming as Kou held him very tightly, though the Saiyan barely felt it.  
  
"Looks like we got ourselves a little intruder, huh?" one said.  
  
"Lousy punk, doesn't he know it's almost his bedtime?" commented the other.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"I need to teach this troublemaker some manners. He was the one who killed my patrolmen back there." Kou mentioned as he made his grip even more punishing. Goten quieted his outbursts. "Just leave this little bastard to me! I'll handle this!" He tried to sound menacing to them, and it worked. The thugs bought it. It was a white lie, though he knew Kou was joking to buy them from another assault. When they got to the end, Kou released Goten. "Way to think on your feet, man!" he complimented.  
  
"Heh...I guess that was a smart idea. But you should still stay out of my way."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
At the well-lit hall he saw another one waiting by the wall. He just stood there, Kou had to make an effective pose, and he had to make one QUICK!! Out of sheer luck, he did woman's temptation, and the Mook followed. Thank goodness there was no alarm this time.  
  
"Workin hard..?" Kou said. Though the assassin didn't respond. _Probably having a long day...I can relate to that.  
_  
Two Mooks approached him shortly afterward: the left did lonely warrior, while the right did old man in thought. Which should Kou pick? He hesitated while looking at the pair with wild eyes. Goten was watching above and the tension mounted rapidly. Beads of sweat were forming on his head, and he bit his lips hard. He rubbed his forehead and he was about to bust out again.  
  
Kou saw what Goten did and used the move Old Man in Thought...  
  
which allowed him safe passage!!  
  
"Everything's under control!" one pointed. The duo left and Goten took a fresh sigh of relief as he collapsed in the vent.  
  
Kou just pumped his fist. "Damn, I'm good! Thanks again, Goten."  
  
"Ha ha, no probemo, Kou!" he saluted, although his actions weren't really intentional.  
  
The disguised agent heard some murmuring after he just found an elevator at the other wall.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that no one's being allowed on the executive floor?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard they took some kind of top-secret cargo up there."  
  
"Sounds like trouble to me. I think it might be a good idea to stay away from there."  
 _  
Guess I'm going up...  
_  
With a bing the doors slid open, and Kou stepped inside. Eventually a Mook met him on the next floor up, and they still kept going. Uncomfortable silence enveloped the lift. Then his phone jingled again. He managed to hit Stop on his right pocket. And the enemy noticed.  
  
 _D'oh! Not now..!_ Kou thought in irritation.  
 _  
_Suspicious, the Mook marched over to him. Kou raised his hands telling him to hold on. He pointed to his pocket... _Oh, this..? It's just my wake-up alarm..._  
  
He stretched out his hands. Then he pointed to his arm, as if he had a watch on it.  
  
 _Ya got that?_ He thought as he was making a pose. The Mook folded his arms across his chest, thinking it through. Until...  
  
he momentarily accepted the sign language as legit when he gave a nod and a thumbs-up.  
  
 _Whew...that was way too close for comfort..._ Kou thought as he held his upper chest and he took an assuring sigh.  
  
They soon reached the hall with the red carpet and the golden walls. Goten was able to make it to the top at the same time the elevator did. It wasn't too much of a struggle as the vents also led up instead of just sideways. He was lucky that he, nor Kou, got lost. He just couldn't keep up that spy business any longer.  
  
Alone at last, Kou took out the yellow phone. _That was waaay too close...I'd better shut off the comm for now..._ He did and the screen shut off along with the messages of this whole painful ordeal. It was almost all over, he was very certain he was close to Dominique now. Then in another elevator, six Mooks exited as Kou stood by the wall.  
  
"We will begin securing the executive floor!" he ordered. Kou just strutted with them. And Goten from the vent saw Volt and his good buddy, Trunks, walk underneath him!  
  
"Psst, Trunks..."  
  
The kid with the wrestler didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Psst. Trunks..?" Goten was disappointed he didn't bother to look up. Having a low power level really did leave him undetected...  
  
The door was opening as the Mooks were standing in single file, then they split up. Not knowing which way to go, Kou eventually decided to take the left side. And then he saw Sion being strangled by Mugetsu! "How's my knight in shining armor!?"  
  
"S-Sion!"  
  
He was trying to break free and Ayame was being overwhelmed by the odds as the men gained on them.  
  
Securing the perimeter he saw Dominique on the couch sleeping peacefully. He just can't disobey his orders now. _Sorry, but I'd better get Dominique while I still can..._  
  
From the side of the right wall, Volt grabbed one of the thugs by the collar and lifted him up several feet.  
  
"Volt!? Hey, wait! It's me!! WHAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
He threw him toward Mugetsu like a football, knocking both him and Sion down! Volt and Trunks marched down from the ledge and into the fray. Looking back, the ninja muttered, "You'll pay for that..!"  
  
"Sion, Ayame, I thought I told you two to stay sharp." The bouncer made a fighting stance.  
  
"Trunks!" A familiar voice called, he looked behind him and he reunited. "Goten!" He ran to him, smiling from ear to ear, and they gave each other a high-five! "C'mon, let's go get 'em!"  
  
"You got my vote!" The two Saiyans were thrilled to see Ayame and their friends in one piece. Nothing was holding them back now!  
  
"Guys! Glad to see you again!" she greeted everyone in the room. _He_ , however, wasn't so giddy.  
  
"Ah! That hurt really, really bad, VOLT!" He took off the mask.  
  
"Kou..?" Sion said, surprised at what he thought was his enemy.  
  
"You look pretty spiffy in that outfit, Kou." Volt commented.  
  
"Whatever!" He threw off that smelly, tight, worthless hide aside. He was thankful he won't have to turn on his friends ever again. "Well, looks like we got our team together!" He saw everyone surround the perimeter, including Trunks, another new face.  
  
Mugetsu was ready to explode. His fist was shaking with fury. "Don't make me angry...You wouldn't like me when I'm angry..." He ripped off the red goggles, never caring about the sheering pain. "I don't care if I destroy my mind...As long as I slaughter all of you!!" he declared at the top of his lungs.  
  
"This guy's lost his mind..!" Volt murmured.  
  
Sion just stood in front of his beloved, ready to smite down anyone in his path. "Dominique's right here. You think I'm gonna lose her to you, NOW?"  
  
Kou shook his head and was prepared for action, "The moment you lose your cool, you lose the battle."  
  
"Huh. That's a good point." Ayame commented. With the Power Pole clutched tightly in her hands she looked to her young friends again and shouted, "One for each of us! Let's take 'em!"  
  
Everyone just charged in for the kill!!!  
  
 **A/N: Thank f@#$ing goodness..! I finally got all that crap out of the way!! I never liked Kou's stealth mission, maybe hardly anyone does. The first few Mooks were okay, until I got to the last two. I could never get these two perfectly. And when I did, it was just out of sheer luck!! I would deserve a damn medal if I were to do this whole thing flawlessly, without a guide to back me up! I guess that's the only way to keep yourself alive, literally. As you can tell, it's not as lenient as the other two scenarios. And those are the factors on why it's so tricky to pull off...  
  
Ergh, I'm done with this chapter! But the painful fun isn't over yet, enter the escort mission!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Reunited...and it Feels so Bad!

**A/N: Oh, man. This was very hard to make. The escort mission and the fight with Mugetsu were almost complete torture. Good thing it was limited to just a few characters at a time...Let's just get this over with, shall we?!  
**

##  Chapter 7  
Reunited...And it Feels So Bad

  
The bouncers and the Z-Fighters teamed up in a free-for-all! Mugetsu and his Special Forces made the executive room crowded during the brawl, and Dominique was in the center of it! Out of vengeance, Sion made sure Mugetsu was finished for good, as he fought the masked man with all his might. Volt faced against two ninjas, while Kou, Ayame, Goten and Trunks each dealt with one. The latter three had to be very careful to not use any energy blasts; it was far too dangerous! However, they were able to keep up their power levels, so it was a breeze for the two Saiyan kids. Two down, five more to go.  
  
The rest of the brawlers rotated on both sides. Mugetsu was definitely the most threatening out of all the combatants. He was twice as fast as he was before with each of his moves, and even _he_ could use his teleportation more accurately. He was also able to land on top some of his unsuspecting victims. At times, Goten and Trunks mimicked his warping skills, making him hesitate. With the combined efforts from all the heroes, the miscellaneous murderers were taken out first; one of them actually fell over the couch the damsel was on. "Hey, be careful!" Ayame shouted over the crowd, though her voice was hardly audible. They were growing weary, but Goten and Trunks still had plenty of salt and vinegar left in them. However, they did let the main trio do the rest of the work. Sion was the one who made the final blow.  
  
"Yeooooowww!!" The last assailant was out cold as Sion punched him squarely in the face.  
  
"Wow...That was more strenuous than I thought," Ayame sighed brushing sweat from her forehead. Her whole body was soaked.  
  
"Piece of cake." Goten and Trunks grinned and responded in stereo.  
  
Volt just gazed at the fallen foe, remembering all the pointless experiments that made the leading ninja go insane. "What a fool..."  
  
Kou had the same impression, "See you gotta keep your cool."  
  
"Eh...don't take that literally, Kou." she muttered. Her clothes were sticking to her skin like glue.  
  
"Dominique!" Sion trotted to the sleeping woman's side. He tried to wake her as he whispered her name. "Dominique..! Dominique..!" He laid a hand to the left side of her face, touching her hair as soft as satin. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision cleared up as they became wider, and she saw the one who managed to infiltrate all of Mikado for her precious life. "Sion..?"  
  
His face softened and they finally embraced each other. "Sion!" Dominique was just so glad to see him, both safely wrapped in their comforting arms.  
  
"Always getting me in trouble...You had me worried..." he murmured with his eyes closed. This was by far the most trouble he's been in. There was absolutely nothing that could surpass this experience.  
  
"This is the first time you ever hugged me..." she said with a grin. She truly appreciated the feeling as she shut her's as well.  
  
"Uh, I don't mean to intrude," Kou had to interrupt the sensual moment by laying a hand on Sion's rough shoulder. He faced him as he said, "but can we save the love scene for later?"  
  
"Yeah, we have to get outta here first." Volt agreed.  
  
Sion blushed a little when he faced his allies. "Sorry.. Let's get going!"  
  
"Great, but which way do we go?" Kou questioned the informant. With both hands, Sion rose Dominique from the couch. The two of them remained very close.  
  
"Security's tight everywhere. Maybe if we head for the rocket tower it might provide us with a little cover."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Everyone nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Ok, let's move."  
  
The group left, except for Kou who just stood there with a worried complexion. Seeing Dominique run with them, he thought, _Sion...I hope this doesn't take a turn for the worst..._  
  
"C'mon, Kou!" Goten called, pulling his hand. He immediately went in his direction, "Alright, alright, I'm going."  
  
As the gang got to the elevator, everything was peaceful. Ayame, Goten, and Trunks finally obtained the seven-star Dragon Ball from Dominique as thanks for helping her friends rescue her! But before the bouncers questioned on what they were used for, an alarm abruptly sounded over the speaker. "There are intruders in the rocket tower. Switch all robots to security mode. The intruders are headed for the shuttle area."  
  
Everyone sulked. Just about when they were having a fighting chance... "Damn, security's tighter than I thought." Volt mentioned.  
  
"With all seven of us together, we stand out like a sore thumb." Kou said in disappointment.  
  
 _Just like the Dragon Balls..._ Ayame thought.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Dominique replied.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. What I'm saying is we need a decoy."  
  
"I see..." Volt started to get the idea. Even with the Dragon Team, they will be vulnerably exposed all in one place to the numerous enemies all around them. So, he spoke his plan. "One of us will escape with Dominique. The other two will draw away the guards."  
  
"Don't forget us Z-Fighters." Trunks chimed in.  
  
"So, who'll go with Dominique?" Kou asked, looking around to see who would be the perilous volunteer.  
  
Without hesitation, Sion laid a secure hand on Dominique's shoulder and smiled. "I'll go with her!"  
  
"Thanks, Sion!" she said admirably.  
  
Kou made an irritating sigh, "...So, we're the decoys, then?"  
  
"Uh, yup." Ayame added. He gave her a scornful look, but she didn't regard it. "I think it's a good idea if we stick with our partners. The odds could be even. So I'll stick with Sion again."  
  
"Ok, I'll go with Kou." Goten said.  
  
"Yes, I get to team up with Volt! We'll show these goons a thing or two!" Trunks said confidently while making a fist.  
  
Outside, an orange, rusty robot marched up to the elevator. It had a wide, metallic chest as thick as a 16-wheeler, but it had skinny arms and legs. The headlights shined in as the doors opened. The lift stopped as it binged.  
  
"Damn..!" Kou said as he was blinded by the white light.  
  
"Come on, Kou!" Volt ordered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Dominique immediately let go of Sion's arm. "Be careful, you four!" she cried.  
  
"We will." Goten said.  
  
"Don't worry, we can handle it." Trunks reassured.  
  
"Good luck, you guys!" Ayame enthusiastically stated. She knows if anyone could help out the duo, it's definitely these two.  
  
The group nodded as Volt gave a thumbs-up, and they all left in a hurry. Good thing they had a sack of four Senzu Beans, so did the others.  
  
Ayame engaged her Power Pole as she took it out from the scabbard. Sion spoke seriously as he faced his beloved. Even he knows that she cannot fight, so it's entirely up to him and his newfound partner. "Let's go, Dominique. Stay close to us!"  
  
"Okay!" She was the last one before the doors shut behind them. They were now trapped on top of the rocket tower, alone.  
  
On the topmost floor there was a trash robot. Sion easily made it crash as he kept kicking it, especially with his powerful Torpedo Kicks. Ayame and Dominique just stood watch until he went to two larger, orange machines. This time, they split as Sion beat the oil out of one, while she smacked the other with her weapon. They had to be careful with their scrawny, though strong, arms as they kept using them to knock them down. Sion rolled out of the way before it made another attack, and Ayame blocked using the Pole and flipped.  
  
Dominique was scared if the object should break after bashing the robot so much. "No worries, Dominique! The Power Pole is completely indestructible." Then, as she was whacking its legs, the left one was destroyed. It caused it to topple over, and it couldn't move an inch! She jumped back, sheathed her Pole, and unleashed a ki blast, finishing off the metal menace.  
  
"Impressive!"  
  
"Thanks, Sion! I just got a great idea."  
  
"Hey, come on, Dominique! It's safe for now." he signaled. She slowly followed the duo down the stairwell to the next floor and turned right which had a white widget, and the copper clunker again.  
  
Yet again they split up while Dominique hid. Sion took on the second bot, while Ayame used the same technique on the other. However, it's legs were wider, so she resorted to its arms instead. With a crippled limb, she continued to whack the midsection and covered herself whenever it poked her. She saw Sion struggle and she commanded, "Power Pole, extend!" It did as it glowed and elongated, taking out its left leg.  
  
"Now, Sion!" The street fighter had an easier time since the enemy was immobilized. Sparks flew and they were finally off, still managing to conserve their energy.  
  
As they went up a flight to the left, they saw another blanch one. This time, they took turns; when one person fell, the other joined in, until it was deactivated. They climbed down and turned left until they saw another brass-colored contraption. Ayame repeated the process as she activated the Power Pole before it used its sharp, spinning hands grabbed Sion. Her strength was dissipating after that. She was breathing heavier and took out half of a healing bean. She ate it and gave one to her teammate when he was done. They became more focused as they made it to the next floor.  
  
They went up a flight of stairs straight ahead, then went down and encountered another pair of those MK-30 appliances. Sion made several uppercuts, including a flaming punch as Ayame used some of her ki. As it took the hit, it still stood as strong as a tree. With a few more bursts, it was toast, then she joined the street fighter and used a quick Kamehameha to duke it out. A rent-a-cop bashed into her from behind, forcing her to eat the pavement. Stunned, she felt Dominique's assuring touch as Sion rushed in.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked gently, kneeling beside her.  
  
"Did not see that coming." Ayame said, as she tried to stand with her body protesting.  
  
Sion took down the officer in a matter of seconds, since he was a lot more lenient than the others.  
  
"Let's go, girls." he encouraged after meeting them in the corner.  
  
They followed him left, then around in a massive half-circle, up a flight, then down, steered right, then descended two sets of stairs. They ran right and met a security guard blocking the way.  
  
"I'll get you, you sneaky son-of-a..." With a few fast-sweeping hits with her Pole, he was KO'ed. "Over here!" She led the way and they followed her down two more flights, then turned right, and down to the next level.  
  
There was yet another melon-shaded, mechanical monster waiting for them. They did not stay to fight, they just kept avoiding it as they went straight. Then the trio ascended a small stairway, then down, turned left and there were two white robots. Once more, Sion and Ayame took out one by one. Then an orange one met up with the team. They regrouped and hurriedly went to two stair wells. One was blocked with a crossbar. So, they took the left one. Through a narrow corridor, they went down, and met a white bot and an orange one. They fought them off using the same strategy and went left and down to the next level.  
  
They went straight to a skinny corridor and saw a white widget again. And then there's the elevator right behind...the gathering group of enemies! The ones they ran from met the three exhausted individuals and they were closing in.  
  
The situation was grim, and Ayame's and Sion's strength were just about to run out. There was no time to take a Senzu Bean and they had to escape somehow. Dominique cowered behind him as they marched on.  
  
"Wait a second..." Ayame took out her Power Pole.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sion asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Guys, grab the Power Pole. I need to let them through." She said as she ducked it behind her.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just let them through, trust me." They reluctantly held onto the other end, with Sion taking the rear. They continued to walk closer, and she ordered, "Power Pole...extend." The back end elongated, making Sion and Dominique grip it easier. "Hold on!"  
  
She ran toward the wall of enemies, and they just stood in their tracks. "Ayame, what're you doing!?!"  
  
"We're gonna perform a Power Pole Vault!"  
  
His mind cleared at the idea. "Of course...Hang on, Dominique!"  
  
"NOW!" They all stabbed the Power Pole to the ground, and it curved as it lifted the trio over their pursuers' perplexed heads! They each landed a few yards away on the other side with a crouch. The neon green elevator illuminated by four small bulbs was just mere inches away. Their chance for freedom was finally here!  
  
"Sayonara, suckers!" Ayame and Sion chorused. They took both of Dominique's arms, and the red-headed rebel pushed a downward arrow which made their ride descend the remainder of the rocket tower. Their goons just stood there, motionless. One of the guards have said in a gruff tone, "Oh, man...I wish the boss doesn't find out about this..."  
  
"I already have!"  
  
But before he got a chance to look, he smacked him so hard, that he saw nothing but darkness. Dauragon then treaded to the empty shaft, and gazed down at the group. With a clenched fist he snarled, "I won't let you escape my grasp again, little sister." He turned back. "Send in...the reinforcement."  
  
Luckily, Sion, Ayame, and Dominique were safe from the evildoer's threats. They were just trying to relax while taking the smooth ride down. Except for one.  
  
Sion..." Dominique broke the silence.  
  
"Huh?" he faced her with concern.  
  
After a brief pause, she queried. "Can I stay with you always?"  
  
"What's this all of a sudden?"  
  
Ayame stood up from her perch, listening in on the conversation.  
  
"I don't like this place...Mr. Wong was the one who helped me escape..."  
  
She couldn't believe this has actually happened before. The old man, risking his limited life to protect and escort her through dangerous situations like the ones they've just been through...  
  
"My master..?" Sion, too, was also very amazed.  
  
"And then I met you, Sion..."  
  
"Dominique..." He just couldn't say anymore than that. It was truly unbelievable.  
  
"When I started living with you, you didn't talk very much....But, for the first time, I was free...For the first time, I was happy..." Ayame and Sion both understood. "Can we go home together..?" she asked.  
  
Sion just wrapped her in his secure arms. "Of course..!" His head rested on her shoulder, and Dominique just embraced this feeling of his love, warmth, and security. By looking at the couple that night, Ayame felt her heart would just melt. She had that same feeling of affection and comfort. They were all heading back to Edge in one piece, with the two Dragon Balls on hand. She was pretty confident that Goten and Trunks will keep Volt and Kou safe from Dauragon and his endless cronies.  
  
Her face changed as she decided to do something special...explain everything to them. She never had the chance until just now. She took out Goku's four-star Ball, glistening in the dim light.  
  
She stepped forward and offered. "Hey, you're scared. You can borrow my Dragon Ball."  
  
They looked up and Dominique whispered, "I can have it..?"  
  
Ayame nodded. "Yeah, keep it. It's very lucky."  
  
"Thank you..." she took it and held it close to her.  
  
"So, Ayame..? What are these Dragon Balls, anyway? They're not just for good luck, are they?"  
  
She took a deep sigh as she closed her eyes tightly. When she finally opened them, she asked, "Could you both keep a secret?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"The Dragon Balls are very rare, and they hold mystical powers." Ayame told the legend. "As they unite, they begin to glow. And when all seven are gathered throughout the world, the Eternal Dragon will be resurrected."  
  
"Eternal...Dragon?" Sion asked skeptically. However, Dominique was very fascinated.  
  
The Z-Fighter continued, "According to the legend, they say the Dragon, named Shenron, could grant the user one wish. It could be anything that he or she desires...But, that was only ages ago. The summoner is stronger and the Dragon can now grant a total of three of them, depending on its strength and the wishes being given. There is a catch, though. Once the Dragon is able to grant these wishes, the seven Dragon Balls scatter themselves all around the world again, and turn into stone. That means they won't be able to be located, nor could they retain their powers for a full year. They must be kept safe from the wrong hands, unless endless terror will befall over the planet. And that's how my friends came to be."  
  
The couple was so deep in thought, they hardly said a word. The power to grant any wish was just...incredible.  
  
"So...being that I helped you rescue Dominique, what do you wish for, Sion?"  
  
His voice was caught in his throat. He was never expecting this. "Can...someone be wished back?"  
  
"Yeah, they can do it. But only once." Ayame said. "If there's any wish at all, which one would you make?"  
  
He hesitated for a few moments. "I wish...If we can beat Dauragon, then...I wish to bring back my master."  
  
"Really? You don't want to wish Kaldea back? The loved one you lost?" Ayame recalled the brief discussion of Sion losing his childhood friend while they were looking for Dominique.  
  
He shook his head, "No. I cannot turn my back on Dominique. She needs me, and I must be there for her, too."  
  
"Oh, Sion..." she held him close, and he returned the gesture.  
  
"If we are able to get rid of Dauragon, and end his regime in Mikado. Then, I'll see to it that your wish will be granted. I promise. As I, too, knows how it feels to lose someone..." she sulked a little. She never thought that he and Dominique would be such good friends to her. She really appreciated it very much; they weren't just a few people causing a lot of trouble and crime, after all.  
  
The ride finally came to a halt when it landed at the base of the tower. With Sion leading the pack, they stepped out and had their first step into their homecoming.   
  
**A/N: Finally! I got all the lead out in this chapter. From then on, it should be smooth sailing. The separation, the free-for-all, and the escort mission were indeed the worst parts to make! Moreover, it's the most torturous to play! Also, if Squeenix plans to do a remake of this game, and I've been hoping for years, they should at least make Dominique's mission more tolerable: Have decent camera angles, make less overwhelming enemies, have her stay AWAY from the fight and not be an annoying shield, and perhaps have some healing items that'll fill a quarter or half of your health bar at most. Yes we could always avoid them, but can't you see we need opportunities to grind our ranks before we progress any further?! Pay attention, Square-shitty-Enix!!  
  
The Power Pole Vault, I think, was an excellent idea! Just using it like athletes would in the Olympics. That was the most clever use of the Power Pole I've ever made! I really admired that part, especially when Dominique had that pep talk with Sion. I figured it was the best chance for Ayame to reveal the secret of the Dragon Balls. And I think wishing back Wong would fit nicely with Sion's desires. Also, it's weird that the amount of characters is similar to the Dragon Balls themselves...what a coincidence.  
  
So, another chapter done, but it's not the end. There are still the Saiyans, Volt, Kou, and Dauragon. What'll happen next? Will the three return home safely? Find out next time on the Mikado Saga!! **


	9. Chapter 8 - The Plot Thickens

##  Chapter 8  
The Plot Thickens

  
Sion led the way on the heroes' first step to home. He came across a colossal row of doors to their left in a dark alley. "We'll have to use that."  
  
"I hope you're right," Ayame said, being a little skeptical. She wasn't quite sure if this was the way out or not. How did he even know?  
  
He tapped on a glowing control panel, and there was a whirring sound. They stood in front and the exit opened...  
  
Someone, or something, popped out. He had messy, silver hair, his right eye was glowing and punctured, and his do was partially covering it. The left eye had a red lining around it, kind of like blood. Almost as it looked like a battle scar. His right hand was like a whip and he had pieces of artificial skin hanging from it. His left looked normal with a long, black arm sleeve. And his bare arms revealed a lot of pulsating veins. He donned on a blue, leather hooded jacket with a thick, gigantic zipper and its sleeves were torn off; he had a dark yellow pair of pants along with a teal sash; and tennis shoes. And he just kept sneering with his black lips, kind of like an evil clown's. They instantly knew he was an android called PD-4!  
  
"Stand back, Dominique!" Sion commanded as he faced her. She nodded, and Ayame volunteered to protect as she took out her Power Pole. But the scary humanoid was too fast, and he grabbed her using one of his abnormal, extending arms! "Dominique!"  
  
"Ahh! Let go..!" she screamed. PD-4 was carrying her fifteen feet from the ground.  
  
"Miss Dominique, your brother awaits you..." he spoke in an eerie, deep, calming voice. He was _definitely_ not human, and if he was, it's hardly shown.  
  
"I'm...going home with Sion..!" she retorted.  
  
"You have much to learn, my lady..."  
  
Suddenly, his hand crushed Dominique's poor, fragile body. The clasp just closed around her abdomen, and her body hanged in the air. "Huh..? Ohhh..."  
  
"Dominique...!" Sion was beyond scared as he saw what the cyborg did.  
  
"What have you done to her?!" Ayame cried.  
  
PD-4 simply lowered the damsel gently to the ground, and retracted his arm. "Do not worry...I simply put her to sleep... Now, allow me to put you to sleep...Permanently..." He made a fighting stance as he elongated the limb.  
  
"No..." Sion knew he was literally staring at Death in the face. But the Z-Fighter just went berserk! She charged straight for the android with a war cry. "Ayame, no!" PD-4 didn't budge, instead he used his right arm and whacked her like she was nothing but a fly. Her Power Pole didn't really give her any protection. The attack was just too much for her and she flew a foot back! She laid there, paralyzed from the pain.  
  
The killer android took a few steps forward and calmly faced Sion. "Do you wish to attack me?"  
  
He was just horrified on how strong he was! He can't possibly save the women by himself. "Dammit!"  
  
"Why don't you try putting us to sleep while you're at it?" A distant, vehement voice echoed in the barren hallway. It was Volt, and Trunks was with him!  
  
"If you think you got what it takes." Kou and Goten just stood at the side of him, with his arms crossed confidently across his chest. The Saiyan kid peeked from behind. He was the first who saw Ayame's lifeless body. "Ayame!"  
  
Trunks looked over and saw her. "Oh, no." They ran to her and she was too weak to move or respond. Quickly, Vegeta's son took out a whole Senzu Bean and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed on it slowly and eventually swallowed. Her eyes shot open as she absorbed the healing energy. Her body was still sore as she stood up, still recuperating from her severe injuries. "Goten? Trunks? I'm so glad to see you guys. That means Volt and Kou are with you?"  
  
They nodded, relieved that their friend was all right. Thinking only the trio should handle it, the Dragon Gang volunteered to stay with Dominique; if PD-4 ever gets close, they will strike. Sion and the others acknowledged.  
  
"You're gonna have to take on all three of us." Volt said as the bouncers gathered in front of their foe.  
  
"Three on one...Those are acceptable odds." PD-4 just waved his arm casually. He figured he'd have the upper hand against those weak, full-fleshed humans.  
  
"Acceptable? Gimme a break, we're flesh and blood over here." Kou responded in a sassy manner; however, he yet again had a point.  
  
"Talk is cheap.." Volt added, as he raised his fists.  
  
"You're making a big mistake!" Sion challenged.  
  
PD-4 had some brutal moves, his whip was able to knock down the trio with a single hit. His kicks were constant and swift. He was very flexible and nimble, even his punches were strong. He even had a long-range, laser whip which he struck up as he raised his left palm. They each rotated as they attacked the android.  
  
A Trinity Rush was performed after Kou whistled. It was another code signal, Sion went in front, and gave him two hard punches sending the android back to Kou. He shoved him into Volt. He lifted him up, with the lethal cyborg facing him. "You're going down!!" He slammed him to the pavement with all his mighty strength as he punched him, crushing his skull. "Gauuuu...." The wrestler rose and the fight was over.  
  
"Real cool, Volt!" Trunks chimed.  
  
"Yeah, that'll teach him!" Goten said with glee.  
  
"Way cool..." Ayame complimented on their camaraderie. "I guess normal humans aren't so puny after all."  
  
 _Even those that aren't Saiyans_ , Trunks thought.   
  
"How's Dominique?" Volt questioned. The others looked at her, still and quiet.  
  
"Get that weak stuff out of here." Kou shook his head in protest.  
  
Sion gasped, "Dominique, you all right?!" He immediately ran over to the small group, his friends right behind him.  
  
"How is she..?" Ayame asked, kneeling beside her.  
  
"I...I don't know. I can't seem to sense her ki." Trunks said.  
  
"Wait, does that mean she's a--" Goten stopped as he saw five more PD-4s emerge from another door. They all went toward the helpless homosapiens.  
  
"There's more of 'em!" Sion noticed, the three grinding to a halt.  
  
The quintet locked on and headed toward them! Goten, Trunks, and Ayame decided to get involved in the battle this time. They were completely surrounded, and their arms elongated, ready to pounce on their fresh meat.  
  
"I don't like these odds at all..!" Kou commented.  
  
Dominique didn't even notice the upcoming blood fest. She just held her head, as if she was in intense pain. "Sion...SIOOOON!!"  
  
In the deep reaches of space, over the unsuspecting Earth, the satellite extended its sides and they rotated forward. Dominique went on all fours. Somehow, that vessel Dauragon was using was manipulating her, as well. Then as it was rumbling, her suspenders lit up like a Christmas tree, and everything started to run erratically. Gears were moving rapidly within them, she shifted up her head. It was as if a bone was snapped. Then, she stood up, and made a fighting stance. Her eyes went really dark and sinister. She no longer had the innocent complexion nor the glowing face she used to have. Instead of full of life, she was full of death, it seemed.  
  
She ran between the two PD-4s. She spread out her arms and knocked them out like they were playthings. She easily grabbed one in her right hand. She tossed it toward the wall, slamming it, instantly deactivating its circuits. Then she jumped and flipped really high, crouched between two others, and roundhouse kicked each one! They were all dead, and the heroes were in the middle of it... They just stood there, petrified, and scared beyond their wits.  
  
"G...Guys, I think we're next..." Ayame said, her voice and body shaking in fear. The others braced for the worst...  
  
Then Dominique's body swayed and then she collapsed in a heap. Her legs were actually emitting thin layers of smoke.  
  
"D..Dominique..?" Sion was just at a loss for words... No one expected her to be such a sudden, deadly, massacring machine.  
  
"Oh my God...she's an android. Dominique Cross is a damn android..!" Ayame said, both in amazement and terror.  
  
The kids just stood there. They wondered if she could be as deadly as the Red Ribbon Army's. As if the comparisons kept getting worse while they piled up...  
 _  
What did Dauragon do to Dominique..!?_ Volt wanted to know. He was _never_ expecting _this_ to happen!  
  
 _Dammit, she's been activated._ Kou concluded. He had a strong feeling something was going on. Back at the executive floor, he had his suspicions, but he never had the chance to warn his allies sooner. He wished he would've eliminated the target when he had the chance under LUKIS' orders.  
  
A familiar face landed next to her, and he instantly took her under his arms. It was Mugetsu again, everyone was startled he wasn't dead yet after two fatal rounds.  
  
"You bastard, you're still alive..?!" Kou shouted.  
  
"Hyah hah hah...Of course... But right now I must bring the girl to the giant shuttle, Galeos, where Master Dauragon is waiting... I'll finish you off after that...!!" He leapt up before the man chased after him.  
  
"No..!" He couldn't believe he just lost her again!  
  
Sion fell to his knees. Still very dazed and confused. "That...was...Dominique..?"  
  
The Z-Fighters nodded, even they couldn't get it through their skulls.  
  
"She is Dauragon's dead sister..." Volt explained after a few pauses.  
  
"What..?!"  
  
Everyone couldn't believe their ears. Ayame heard, too, but she never wanted to believe it. After all, she looked a bit too young by comparison, and there was hardly a resemblance.  
  
"You're awfully well-informed, Volt..." Kou said in disbelief.  
  
"Dauragon, the present CEO of Mikado, had a younger sister who lost her battle with a terminal illness. Using his position as the head of Mikado, he spared nothing to bring her back to life."  
  
"What..?" The young 'uns were just as flabbergasted.  
  
Sion stormed to him, and grabbed and tugged his leather jacket. "You're lying!" He couldn't believe what was happening; he was the most distraught out of the bunch.  
  
As if to cushion the blow, Volt confessed, "I was a personal guard to the previous Mikado..."  
  
Sion looked up with startled eyes. While his was just as plain as day, never faltering.  
  
"So that's why..." Ayame replied, so fascinated as how he became their personal informant. The dots were finally connecting... Although, Trunks was a little embarrassed as he blushed. "What's wrong, Trunks?" Goten asked. "Uh, well..." he just looked away.  
  
"No wonder you know so much." Kou headed to the clashing duo.  
  
Sion just turned, sulked his head, and smashed his fist against his palm. He was so consumed by grief and horror. He couldn't accept his loved one as a monster Dauragon created. "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not." Volt reasoned. "Right now, she needs you. Sion...I think you need her, too."  
  
"We're gonna go save Dominique, right? Or else we'll never know the truth..." Kou reiterated.  
  
Eventually, Sion looked up to the massive steel doors. He marched to them, his mind still in a thousand different directions. No choice, the others have followed.  
  
 _We're gonna need backup..._ Kou made a quick message to his organization, LUKIS. His fingers flying across the keypad.  
  
"Now, it's starting to all make sense...I think I'm beginning to understand." Ayame said after the team left. "It's all falling into place: Dominique as an android, the satellite, Dauragon..." She trailed off when she looked at Trunks. His head was bent in shamefulness. Goten just laid a friendly pat on his back.  
  
She walked closer to the boys. "What's the matter, Trunks?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I should've told you all sooner..."  
  
"What?" they said in unison.  
  
"Everything...I...I should've told you that Volt used to be Mikado's bodyguard a few years back. He...he was killed, and that woman, Echidna? She set it all up so she could get back at him! They were both partners, but she always had the small end of the stick. Volt was in self-exile before he met the bouncers."   
  
"Was he?" she asked, fascinated.  
  
"Yeah, we were discussing it as I was with him, looking for the Dragon Ball."  
  
Ayame wasn't appalled by Trunks' confession, just admired. "Wow..."  
  
"I need to tell you a secret too." Goten added. "Kou actually wanted to 'terminate' Dominique as soon as possible. But only if it's necessary..."  
  
"Wait! What!?! Kou actually wants to kill Dominique!? Doesn't he know how much Sion loves her?! It would truly break his heart, especially considering he lost two people already!" She recalled the death of Wong and Sion's girlfriend, Kaldea.  
  
"But...only if he has to. Under orders... I don't think he'll kill her willingly...Kou's a nice man, don't take this the wrong way!" Goten begged, as he clutched her leather pants. He really admired him for his courage, confidence, and his outstanding tae kwon do. He also found his sassy mouth to be funny. He does have a deep friendship with him since they first met with Kou as a Mook.  
  
Looking at his weepy eyes, she just muttered, "I...I don't know what to think..."  
  
"But we still have to take out that satellite and get rid of Dauragon, don't we?" Trunks clarified.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." she hesitated. She couldn't believe she lost the Dragon Ball and the damsel again. She was starting from scratch from here, but thank goodness she still has the heroes by her side.  
  
"C'mon, guys! We got a job to do. To save the world, and to get the Dragon Ball back! Right?"  
  
"Right...But, can we trust him? Will Dominique kill us all...?" she couldn't get the onslaught out of her mind.  
  
"I hope not." Goten said. "And yeah, you can trust him. He could help us with LUKIS; they're like his backup plan."  
  
After a few minutes of hesitation, she gathered herself. "All right, let's move. The world is still at stake. And we can't let Dauragon get away with it. Who's with me?"  
  
They both raised their hands and cheered.  
  
She turned her cap on backwards, took out her Power Pole, and the trio went to where the bouncers were located.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The trio were approaching the Galeos slowly. They hardly even spoke. In the silence, Kou perked up his ears when he heard a distant whirring noise, "Now's not the time to get all emotional, Sion."  
  
"We have to stop this Galeos thing." Volt added.  
  
Three robots were at the Mikado Tower Deck: two orange ones, and one black one with a glass-yellow window on its head. Clearly, the third was stronger than the other two.   
  
"Stay on your toes, Sion." Kou said and he charged for the brass-colored bot to the right.  
  
"Let's go, Sion!" Volt headed for the one in the center.  
  
 _I'm in no mood to be merciful right now..._ The remaining combatant just barely missed the third machine's attack, as soon as it was about to slam its arms on him. _  
  
_The two melon-colored mechanisms had to be taken out quickly, and eventually they teamed up with Volt against the coal-colored clunker! They deactivated them in a manner of minutes. The big one making a noisy, ear-piercing sound.  
 _  
No way am I going to lose anyone else!_ Sion promised to himself.  
 _  
The Galeos...We have to stop it before it takes off..._ Volt thought. _  
  
The Galeos...? Are they planning to send that thing into orbit?_ Kou wondered.  
  
Without delay they ran straight for the shuttle. _  
_  
"Congratulations! Who would've ever thought you'd make it this far!?" They screeched to a halt and saw--  
  
"Echidna..!" Volt identified her with astonishment. She was standing on a tall ledge, as proud as a cat.  
  
"Now that Mugetsu and PD-4 are out of the picture...I shall become number one! Once I defeat all of YOU!" She pointed straight at the trio.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't have the time to play with you right now!" Volt said.  
  
"I've had enough of your mockery! You haven't changed at all." Echidna protested. They could see her face growing as red as a ripe tomato. Her right fist was trembling. "Ever since you became a special agent, you've been ordering me around!" She leapt off the edge with grace, and crouched as she landed. She stood front and center as three robots accompanied her. And she declared, "I'm not letting any of you get near the Galeos!"  
  
"Fine...we'll settle this score right here, right now..!" Volt was finally not holding back this time.  
  
 _Hell hath no fury..._ Kou sighed.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to stop us!" Sion was the most infuriated. He knew they had to get to the shuttle before it's too late!  
  
"We'll right it out! All six of us!" Ayame ran into the upcoming fray. Goten and Trunks joined in.  
  
"Here, let us help you." Goten said.  
  
"One for the two of us." Trunks added.  
  
Volt made no hesitation as he dealt with Echidna, despite her fatal ground-sweeping moves. Ayame reluctantly teamed up with him, considering she, too, was a woman. While Sion and Trunks easily took out one, and Kou and Goten disabled the other; it was a breeze for the pair of young Saiyans. Then, as the team ganged up on her, Volt decided only _he_ should take her out, alone. They watched him as he did some body slams and lunges at her.  
  
"Go get her, Volt!" Trunks cheered. "Show that bi---uh, that bimbo what she's made of..." He kept encouraging him as he continued to fight her. Until the working girl was crushed by his enormous size and strength. That just knocked the wind out of her...  
  
"It's over...Echidna."  
  
She struggled to get back on her toes. "Damn...you...It's not over yet. I can...still fight...!"  
  
"You lost..."  
  
"Then...kill me...I helped assassinate Dauragon's predecessor...and you framed."  
  
Everyone was abhorred by that. Especially Trunks, "What're you waiting for?! Finish her off! She deserves it!" he yelled, defending the wrestler's honor, or whatever dignity he had left. But Volt just casually walked away. "It's over..."  
  
"I don't want to owe my life to you!" She responded in disappointment. "You've always been like this, Volt! You always had to be better than me...I could never beat you..!" Their bitter rivalry, and her jealousy, just got the best of her.  
  
He never even budged as he convinced her. "Enough, Echidna... Leave Mikado...and lead a normal life..."  
  
The heroes just walked away from the wounded working girl. Trunks just lagged behind, always looking back at her with such disdain.  
  
Then, a lightbulb lit up over her head. If she can't beat Volt, she could at least redeem herself, the way her archrival did. "Wait...The Galeos is in the adjacent tower...Dominique is already on board with Dauragon."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What're we waitin' for?! Hurry!!" Ayame cried. They all ran to it as they heard a deep roar. Volt was the last one out along with his partner.  
  
The words were muffled during the Galeos launch. The alarm sounded that this was not a drill, and evacuations at the main deck had to be made. It also initiated each phase of takeoff. Lights brightened the loading dock, aside from the neon green signs located at each side. A bell rang as there were rotating red lights. Levers were removed, allowing the Galeos to have access. It was on a moving platform, which drove the shuttle forward, then it ascended. Some people were watching from nearby lookouts. As the platform stopped, the roof opened revealing a lot of light pollution, and some men were waving red glow sticks to allow safe passage. The ship emerged onto a runaway well-lit, and took off as the boosters started burning.  
  
"We're too late..!?" Sion stopped as he gazed up at the enormous black shuttle. It was as intimidating as a stormy cloud.  
  
"So, that's the Galeos..!" Kou said.  
  
"It's bigger than I thought..." Volt recalled.  
  
The Z-Fighters were awestruck.  
  
 _Argh. What's keeping her?! We need help now!_ Kou made a fist, as he became more miffed with the delay of his reinforcements.  
  
Soon enough, they were here! A lot of fighter jets flew in and began to shoot the Galeos. The shuttle responded with guns of its own, and it was an all-out dogfight! Ayame recognized the aircraft; they looked like the same one that was firing at the cargo train earlier. And she realized the woman in one of them. Kou described her as his associate and boss, Leann Caldwell. And her ship was known as the Orage.  
  
"So...she really was on _our_ side, after all..? This whole time..?" Ayame had an epiphany.  
  
Kou confirmed it. "Exactly." He continued to watch the lethal war above! Goten and Trunks just stood there.  
  
At the cockpit, the lady, Leann, contacted her agent through a headset. "Sorry to keep you waiting. For now, the best we can do is buy you some time. Use the Air-Carrier to get onboard the Galeos." Her ship was indeed the fastest as it kept soaring away from Dauragon after each volley. Still, the Galeos kept ascending, unscathed.  
  
"What's going on..!?" Sion wondered.  
  
"Looks like they're trying to slow down the Galeos..." Volt said.  
  
Kou was admired by her ongoing confidence that rivaled even his. _Leann wants the impossible...Well, as they say, you're damned if you do, and you're damned if you don't..!_  
  
Meanwhile, Echidna was limping toward the gang, and even she noticed the activity in the skies. "LUKIS...?! They know about the launch?"  
  
Kou finally put away his communicator and faced his allies. "Ok, let's get going."  
  
"How..?" Volt questioned.  
  
"With that..!" Kou pointed to a completely intact, fully-functioning Air-Carrier. The same one they used prior, only it was brand new.  
  
"You think we could catch up with that..?"  
  
"Let's go while those fighters are keeping it busy!" Sion suggested.  
  
"I just hope we could make it before the boosters ignite..!" Kou wished.  
  
"We'd better hurry..!" Volt stormed to it, as the rest followed.  
  
"Volt!" He and Trunks halted as they saw Echidna again. "Don't you die on me... You owe me a rematch..!" she pointed at herself. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up on the Flying Nimbus!" The bouncers climbed in and Volt started the engines. "Let's go, there's not much time." she said as she faced the two Saiyan kids.  
  
"Right!" They responded in unison.  
  
"Flying Nimbus!" The yellow cloud appeared, and the Dragon Team hopped onto it. It followed the ship as it lifted off adjacent to the main tower. Overhead, they saw a few fighter jets zoom past. They all hoped they won't get in the line of fire while they courageously went straight for the monstrous shuttle. A few explosions were close behind them as they felt the heat licking them. Still, they pressed on.  
  
"Alright, where can I park this thing..?" Volt said as he kept circling for an empty deck.  
  
As he did, there was a stowaway on the outer hull. The assassin was breathing heavily, and immediately took off his mask as he saw the intruders. He ran at blinding speed, and leapt as high as the thin clouds overhead. As soon as Volt was making a parking space, he landed squarely on the deck! It caused the vessel to tilt and crash onto the wall. When the bouncers recovered, Sion instantly knew who he was!  
  
"It's Mugetsu!" This time, his face was bare. He almost looked like a bona fide zombie, or perhaps a Joker rip-off. His rubber suit looked the same, but he had white hair sleeked back, his lips had a black lining and so did his menacing eyes.  
  
He laughed hysterically, "I've been waiting for you...Now that I don't have to worry about Dauragon or the girl...Hmmm hm hm!"  
  
Sion and Kou were ready for the last bout with the crazed clown!  
  
"Who's going to pilot this thing?" Volt asked, though he knew the answer as they looked at him with stern expressions. They already got their hands full. "Ok, you guys deal with Mugetsu."  
  
"I can't wait to butcher all of you! Oh ha ha HA HA HA!" he screamed as loud as his lungs could muster.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna be satisfied until I finish you off!" the street fighter declared.  
  
"Any way you look at it, you're going to hell..!" Kou added.  
  
"Let's split up so we can distract Mugetsu easier." Ayame said.  
  
"It's about time I put an end to this super freak!" Goten chimed.  
  
"Yeah, let's put him in his place where the crazies are!" Trunks cheered.  
  
Mugetsu was extremely powerful as the Air-Carrier was soaring over the shuttle while LUKIS were doing their business. He had an insane move as he spun in midair a few inches above with supersonic speed. He also had some kind of torpedo move, which his body spun and lunged into the group! As Mugetsu collapsed to the ground, Ayame warned, "Watch out! He's not done yet! It's just a faker!" She fired a ki blast straight at him, and he immediately spun on his head like a tornado, repelling the projectile straight back at her! It hit the Nimbus, but eventually she recovered from his onslaught. "Ah, c'mon, Nimbus. Hang in there!" Goten and Trunks flew in to assist the bouncers with their energy blasts, and Ayame smacked him with the Power Pole as she went in with her Nimbus. Until Sion managed to knock him off with a honed, strong punch. He went over to make sure his nemesis was finally done for...  
  
Suddenly, a hand stuck up as he was hanging on to the deck by a measly thread! He had so much homicidal rage, that he was trying to pull down Sion with him by the neck! Ayame was rushing in for the kill. "Kamehameha!" she signaled the Saiyans. They all charged up, and did a triple shot to the psycho's side, making him finally fall to his demise.  
  
"There he goes!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's not over. It's not over yet! I haven't..." The engines of the Galeos began to have a blinding glow...just as Kou predicted. The crazed man had such a horrified look as he gazed into the eye-scorching light. His eyes and face were as wide as the deck itself. As soon as the boosters were firing at full throttle, his body was gone!  
  
"Ugahhhhh!!!" With a short, piercing scream, he was obliterated! It was incredibly satisfying!!  
  
"Incineration, huh? You'd better get used to it, where you're going." Kou commented, looking over the guardrails.  
  
"Now that leaves only Dauragon!" Sion said, joining him. It was after all their last obstacle to victory.  
  
The Z-Fighters were on the landing dock and signaled Volt to come to them. But, they had to hurry while the air was getting thinner and chillier. They knew it was getting close to the stratosphere. He eventually did, and the aperture closed behind them when Trunks hit a button on the wall. The Air-Carrier skidded to a halt, without any kind of damage.  
  
The room was almost completely black, and the bouncers jumped out. "Let's go, we must stop Dauragon at all costs. There's no going back now..." Volt said, as determined to end his life for all the tragedy and false accusations he's been through. They joined him, but Ayame stopped short as she held her head. They wondered what was wrong...  
  
Inside the control room, Dauragon was vigorously typing on a computer. Dominique was strapped in a leather chair and wires were connected all over her body. The Mikado symbol was everywhere, including the floor. And the massive window overlooked the planet! At last, he stopped. "Let us begin, Dominique. We will start with that accursed hospital!"  
  
He was able to control the satellite within the vacuums of space. Underneath, it elongated a gigantic, tubular device. Then, it began to power up as it absorbed solar energy. Suddenly, it shot it all down straight towards the Earth! Below, the huge hospital, the same one that turned down the desperate Cross children, was annihilated in an instant! It was just like the sequence from Independence Day, only it was very real!!  
  
As her mind felt like it cracked, Ayame let out a shrill cry. Sion ran to her side, after she fell to the ground, her body was shaking and she was sobbing almost hysterically. "Ayame..." He forced her face to look into his eyes. "What is it..?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, just as concerned. Goten followed, so did Kou and Volt.  
  
"The satellite...I knew...I knew it was horrible..!"  
  
"The satellite..?"  
  
"Yes...I saw a newsbreak talking about it..! Dauragon was there, and it was supposed to use solar energy as electricity...I grew very concerned on how we'll be affected by the amounts of radiation, thinking we'd get skin cancer of sorts..."  
  
Volt understood, as he recalled the unusual weather a night ago.  
  
"But..I was wrong. It's supposed to do that...But I just felt my heart sink, almost shut down as..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She fell into Sion's reassuring arms.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok..." he kept saying to her; she was definitely a nervous wreck on what she just found out.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks' eyes became wide. So did his best friend's. "Do you feel that too, Goten? It's like it went straight through my stomach..."  
  
He nodded in agreement, as he had a huge punch in his gut. "I wonder that's what evil feels like." Vegeta's son said as he wiped his sweating forehead.  
  
"It must be really bad... Ayame was right, it _was_ that satellite. It just destroyed a hospital on Earth!"  
  
"What!?" Volt was not impressed.  
  
"So, the satellite is being used as a weapon. Obliterating anything that Dauragon despises..!" Kou concluded. "We got to stop him now!" He smacked his fist on his palm in protest.  
  
"We're not going to let him get away with this!" Sion said, after he led Ayame up.  
  
Into the Galeos Passageway, there were two gigantic, faded green doors. And a panther was casually sitting next to them, until she growled as she saw all six intruders.  
  
"It's you..." Sion said.  
  
"Hey, it's that black panther again!" Kou made a remark.  
  
It began to prance toward the small group, her eyes gleaming in all her fury.  
  
The young bouncer led the fight. "What are you, anyway?!" he asked impatiently.  
  
 **A/N: I'm sorry I can't seem to get the dialogue right for the Galeos launch. It was all muffled and at one point I could hear the alarm say "This is not a drill...", and also to evacuate the area. I wish there were some subtitles as they described each phase of the takeoff... So, sorry about that.  
  
Ok, this chapter was a challenge to make, but the next one... It'll be pure torture! I don't want to spoil too much, but this is where the team will finally have a chance to fight against Dauragon C. Mikado! The fate of the planet is in the bouncers' and the Z-Fighters' hands! This will take a long time to make, so stand by for the startling, so-called conclusion of The Bouncer!!  
  
However, it won't be the end to this story, though...**


	10. Chapter 9 - Showdown at the Galeos!

##  Chapter 9  
Showdown at the Galeos!

  
The last fight Sion and Ayame had with the panther was a cinche compared to now. She unleashed all her prowess as she used her fangs, claws, and even her body as she kept lunging at the main trio. The Z-Fighters stood next to the distraught Ayame, and they were ready to pounce on that conniving feline. What they didn't know, or what the other two bouncers didn't realize, was that she could transform into a tall woman at will; it was the same one they saw back at the dome, stunning both Kou and Volt!  
  
"Who is she?!" Goten queried.  
  
"I don't know." Trunks replied.  
  
The fight started as she was constantly heading toward Sion, until the others intervened. She wasn't too bad since it was only three against one. And the easiest way was to use their ground-sweeping techniques on the panther form. The woman was pretty weak, as well.  
  
She once glanced over at Sion...then he did a Torpedo Kick at her gut. She backed away and she didn't even flinch. She just stood there holding her chest in pain, staring at him with that sorrowful complexion.  
  
"Sion..." she spoke apathetically, her voice deeper than any alto. He just gradually lowered his fists. "You don't recognize me, do you..? Now that I'm so much older than you."  
  
Just then, he started connecting the dots from the time he was going through the A2 Project. And then, he recalled... "No...That's impossible...!Kaldea!?" He ran and caught her as she collapsed. He sat down, with her heavy, limp body in his hands. He kept lifting her head, making sure she was looking into the same eyes she saw during their earlier years...  
  
"Mikado staged my death, and erased my existence." the mysterious woman explained.  
  
"You're saying...it wasn't...an accident..?"  
  
"They experimented on me using bionoid technology, so that...Dominique...could become more human..."  
  
Volt was finally beginning to understand. "Bionoid technology..." Then, his face turned really sour. "Dauragon...you didn't..."  
  
"Hm? Did what?" Goten asked.  
  
"Of course...Echidna _wasn't_ the one who killed Master Mikado...Dauragon did!" Trunks clarified. "She just arranged it all and framed Volt for everything, so she could be the top dog, removing him in the process..! He just wanted to use the corp for himself, and speed it up when he hired all those assassins, including him...No wonder Volt wants to go for vengeance."  
  
"Trunks..." Ayame just sulked a little. She was surprised how much he learned about Volt's dark past in such a short amount of time. His intellect was incredible, just like Bulma's. And she also felt really sorry for the troubled bouncer, as well.  
  
"And Dominique was the prototype for his technology, so she could be like his dead sister, absorbing Kaldea's human DNA." he lectured. "That's just sick..!" he recalled seeing PD-4. Even his family's company, Capsule Corp, would never do anything that unsettling.  
  
Still, Kaldea was just as passive as ever. "I pity him. It is so sad..."  
  
"Him..?" Sion asked, perplexed.  
  
"Dauragon, he's lonely...I must be by his side..."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
The seven were so absorbed during the conversation that...  
  
They didn't notice Dauragon sticking out his large chain through the doors, stabbing Kaldea straight though the heart from behind! Part of her pendant fell before her lifeless body! Sion dropped her onto the floor, and recognized it was the same pendant he gave her as a congratulatory present for her employment in this accursed organization! His hands were shaking immensely, so was everyone's spirits.  
  
"I've no need for such pathetic sympathy from a bionoid..." The head of Mikado spoke, without any trace of remorse. The doors closed as he stepped away.  
  
Out of everything that Kaldea did for Dauragon just out of empathy, she was massacred by the madman! The woman that was missing for two years, since her new intern at the Mikado Corporation, had led to this... Not to mention her aging for a decade, and turning into a wild hybrid. Instead of the explosion at the corporation, Sion saw her get killed right in front of him... He just lost his former friend, twice.  
  
His sudden fear and grief momentarily turned to a deep, terrible rage! "You...bastard!!"  
  
He immediately stormed into the control room ahead, and his friends wasted no time chasing after him! Ayame and the others just stayed put, but she didn't have the chance to warn them. "Wait..!" The doors slammed shut, trapping the trio inside.  
  
"No!" She realized they were locked in.  
  
They stopped smack in the middle of the claustrophobic chamber. "Stop it, Dauragon!" Volt countered.  
  
As he was vigorously typing on his motherboard, he said, "With this satellite I will provide unlimited energy to those who will follow me, and I will demonstrate what happens to those who cross me."  
  
Ayame was right on what she felt. Her ki instincts were never wrong. Kou reiterated, "You're going to rule the world with a satellite..!?"  
  
The CEO stopped, his voice rising with his bloodlust. "Human beings want to be controlled. They forsake those who offer no benefit. They laud those with power! They can do nothing for themselves! Mankind's true desire is to be dominated by absolute power!"  
  
At the other side, Ayame peeped, "Not to mention, we also have rights that shouldn't be taken away from us..." Goten and Trunks were beside her, listening in. Just then, the trio saw numerous explosions as the Galeos and the satellite were controlling the endless reign of terror! It was easily seen from space! And it was just as horrifying!  
  
"Dominique, STOP!" Sion had had enough, and he screamed her name, causing the computer to crash. She looked as if she was trying to fight something within her mind...  
  
"What's wrong, Dominique?!" Dauragon slammed a fist on the busted contraption.  
  
"I don't think your sister agrees with you..." Volt replied.  
  
"Sister? This useless puppet..?!"  
  
Sion then realized what her true purpose was. Dominique was only invented by Dauragon as a tool of massive destruction and death! Including the satellite itself! His one and only sister was there to feed his dark desires, as a laser guiding computer. "You're...the one who created...Dominique..!"  
  
"I will take you on with both arms. This is your reward for being such a nuisance!" He faced the bouncers with a lot of hatred as he spread out his limbs. In order to get to his artificial sis, they must go through him! The fate of the world is in their hands, and there was no way out since they were in space! It's entirely up to them...  
  
Sion remembered Dominique saying how his master helped her escape; she knew about her brother's evil motives, including the involvement of Kaldea. She was used for all the evil he'd bring about unto the world. Then his mind shifted over to the numerous deaths he'd seen. "This is...this is unforgiveable, Dauragon!!" he screamed.  
  
"I will avenge...Master Mikado!" Volt declared.  
  
"There's no turning back now. It's time to go all out!" Kou said.  
  
The Z-Fighters felt his power level skyrocket! It wasn't up to 9000, but it definitely was the highest from any human they've ever encountered. They painfully watched as they noticed the heroes' energy was fading upon every blow. In the second fight, he unchained his arm and used a variety of fast and powerful punches, kicks, and throws. They were pretty lucky they were able to knock him out, but...  
  
"I beat him...I beat him, Dominique!" Sion cheered.  
  
"Go to hell!" Volt muttered.  
  
"That was pretty good...Not many people make me break a sweat." Kou complimented.  
  
...He wasn't out, though. In fact, they felt his ki ascend more this time..! As if he has the ability to hold back his energy, like the Dragon Team can.  
  
"What?! Dauragon is not down yet!?" Ayame observed.  
  
"You could never understand the humiliation that I have gone through..." He removed the trench coat and discarded it. Underneath were black denim pants and brown shoes with a darker shade of brown straps in the middle. He was wearing overalls, which was similar to a hakama. His attire symbolizes a high rank of a samurai, or a martial artist, in this case. Through her friends' experience, wearing it while bare-chested is a bad sign, as it is more modernized, and it mostly shows someone going all out with no iota of mercy. And because it was large, it also meant that it does show, "The burden of having to be the best, of having to be worthy...!"  
  
Never backing down, Volt retorted, "Don't be so arrogant, Dauragon!"  
  
"You think I'm gonna lose to someone who's only motivated by resentment!?" Sion challenged.  
  
"You're just joking, right?!" Kou mocked.  
  
"Resentment..?" Goten asked, curious on what the foreign word meant.  
  
"Hate. Wrath. Malice." Ayame clarified.  
  
"Oh." The two Saiyan children said.  
  
He seemed more flexible as he gained the use of some acrobatic kick combos, as well as an unblockable Jet Uppercut. His back flashed and he unleashed his full strength while his fist glowed with a dark pulse. "Heeee...yah!"  
  
The Z-Fighters were in utter disgust as they felt their agony. "They can't possibly take another hit like that..!" she said, alarmed. Still, their energy were fading more rapidly. They wondered how long could they hold out. Sometimes, one of the weakest would stay back and let him be shielded by his comrades, until there was an opening. The trio seemed to be equally fit, in terms of dissipating stamina. With sheer luck, they were barely able to take him down again. They were so battered and exhausted, the Z-Fighters were so relieved after the ongoing punishments they simultaneously endured.  
  
In front of his sister's perch, he collapsed to the ground with his hakama torn. "T-this can't be..."  
  
"I'm a bouncer. I make a living putting my life on the line!" Sion declared.  
  
"Deluded fool..." Volt mumbled.  
  
"Mission complete." Kou said in between pants.  
  
However...the Dragon trio could still sense he's alive and ready. He just conserved his energy for one more round..! "He's still alive?!" Ayame said in complete panic. "This can't be happening!" Goten froze. "Even after all that? What the hell, man!" Trunks protested.  
  
Back in the control room, Dauragon just laid on his back, grinning from ear to ear. He laughed twice, the latter being an outburst. "Good. Goood! I never expected anyone to push me so far." Slowly, he went on his feet once more, in front of the shocked heroes. "Pardon my past discrepancies, I will forget the past...I no longer care about the indignation I have suffered. I should thank you for opening my eyes to this new indulgence!" He ripped his jumper overalls apart, and he was completely topless. And the straps were hanging at the sides. Everyone saw a tattoo of a skinny, curving red dragon breathing a sinister, small flame on his back. His pride and power level went as high as beyond the exosphere! Making the young trio extremely nervous. This was indeed the highest yet from any human!!  
  
"The pleasure of fighting for the sake of fighting!" he proudly announced as he prepared himself.  
  
"Bring it on. It's time to pay you back for the shame you've caused to both Master Mikado and me!" Volt shouted.  
  
 _This isn't good...Guess I won't be able to have that date..._ Kou embraced for the worst.  
  
"Give me the best you got! I'll still beat you!" Sion's courage went just as high as the unstoppable CEO's!  
  
To the others, they were being very, _very_ foolish! Yet still, they stood by, thinking their best chance is to wait until the control room was clear. They cannot get involved now since he and the bouncers would keep getting in their way. There were too many incidents in which they would collide into each other.  
  
In the fourth fight, he used powerful combo attacks such as the Flying Dragon Kick and Rushing Beat. The former, they all saw, was a move in which Dauragon jumped and did a spiraling kick, his dark essence surrounded his legs. And the latter....  
  
The other attack was the most lethal!! He raised his fists, his dragon mark illuminated for a brief second, and he unleashed all his might as he was doing rapid punches at unsurmountable speed and power! The Z-Fighters figured he'd take out all three bouncers in mere seconds.  
  
Sure enough...  
  
The tank, Volt, was the first. He was acting as their shield throughout the entire ordeal, and now the Dragon Team felt his energy plummet to nothingness.  
  
"VOLT!" Trunks cried as his ally had fallen.  
  
Shortly after came Kou as he went down in a heap next to him, "Damn..." he said before he was gone, ending his life and his mission.  
  
"Oh no, KOU!" Goten pressed his little palms on the doors blocking his way as his friend met his demise.  
  
"S...Sion is next-!" Ayame was stuttering as she knew that her new best friend would join them...  
  
With a sudden punch to the gut, his vision blurred as he went down to the pile of his comrades. He landed forward on all fours, and saw his beloved, helplessly strapped into that chair, now vulnerable to her brother's complete control. They all had failed. With a stuck-out, shaken hand, he whispered, "Domi...nique..!" He, too, blackened out when his body became lifeless.  
  
"NO!" Ayame screamed as she felt his energy disappear. Then there was a maniacal laugh of triumph from the new Master Mikado. "No..." She managed to keep herself together as her friends encouraged, "We'll take Dauragon out for them!" "Yeah. It's up to us now!"  
  
With a few deep breaths, she said, "You're right, guys...I have no alternative. The doors must be unlocked." She faced the duo with a grim look with whatever sanity she had left. "You know what to do..." They nodded with the same faces of dread. In unison, they laid their hands on each side, and they emitted a white sphere of energy, growing in density.  
  
Dauragon just kept on pounding around the keyboard, as if little to nothing has happened. He resumed his demolition and wrath, until he heard a strange, fizzing noise. Underneath the doors, the space lit up with a very bright white. They were blasted beyond their hinges and they fell with a deafening clang! Through the thick layers of smoke, three figures stood before him. Eventually it cleared, and a teenage female, and a pair of boys looking to be in their tweens emerged. To the left was Goten, then Ayame as she stood back and center, then Trunks. The two pint-sized warriors made a stance.  
  
"This is your last line of defense?" the madman said in confusion. "Three little kids?!" He looked them down with anger and intrigue.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Three little kids!"  
  
"You can't take us all on, Dauragon!"  
  
Goten and Trunks transformed as they yelled. With a burst of energy, they were surrounded in a golden aura. Their eyes turned into turquoise, similar to that of Dauragon's. Their hair became spiky and matched the same shading as their essences. And their power levels raised drastically, perhaps even more than the tower of terror!  
  
Unwavering, he dragged a foot back, raised a fist, and said, "Come on!"  
  
Ayame stayed close to the bouncers, as the Saiyans made their first move. They simultaneously went toward Dauragon and then disappeared before he hit them! It was as if they were expecting him to punch them, but all he hit was thin air. They reappeared at each side and kicked him in the midsection. He countered them as he quickly spread out his arms, knocking them back. He then turned to Trunks and as he stood up, he performed his fatal move.  
  
"Trunks, watch out!" Goten cried out.  
  
"Heee...yah!" Dauragon unleashed his rapid punches, but the son of Vegeta dodged every one with ease! He spread out his arms as he said, "Missed!" Then, he was hit directly in the head! The cocky Saiyan faced the brute looming over him, until he disappeared.  
  
His eyes scanned the room. "Marco...Polo..! Marco..." Then Trunks emerged and did a flying kick from the side. Then Goten dived in with some fast fists of his own! Then, it was a test of speed, endurance, and fury as the battle continued.  
  
Ayame figured that if the boys can keep Dauragon distracted long enough, she could give the remaining fighters another chance. She hoped they hadn't already bit the dust; she must hurry, though. She kept her power level low to avoid being detected; she had a feeling that Dauragon could sense someone's presence using their ki, rather than just holding back his power. While the war raged on, she laid her hands on each individual, starting with Sion. At the same time as her hands lightened, her energy was being depleted with each healing session. She took out two Senzu Beans and felt discouragement; she had no idea there were only those left. "We used most of them already..?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
Still, she broke them into halves, and gave each but one to her fallen comrades. "Come on, come on..!" She shifted their mouths, making sure they had enough strength to chew, swallow, and digest the curing properties.  
  
Goten and Trunks stood in front of Dauragon for another bout. They were starting to think it was gonna be one-sided. They had an inclination to fuse into Gotenks, even though the result could mean the Galeos would become space dust.  
  
"You two are starting to annoy me!!" Dauragon roared.  
  
Then...he looked over at the woman he saw as his eyes turned... Before they had a chance to react, Ayame looked up and he began to strangle her with one muscular arm across her throat! He might not win, but he figured his best chance was using a fear tactic to outsmart his opponents!  
  
Before she could scream, his hand immediately covered her mouth. Against his insanely durable body, she was being crushed! The two warriors looked upon her in deep terror.  
  
"Stand down before I destroy that puny, bitchy bug..! ...STAND DOWN!"  
  
Their shiny auras immediately dissipated, and they returned to their normal selves again, power and all.  
  
"That's better..." His hand returning to her windpipe.  
  
"Don't worry about me Goten and Trunks...You have to save the world..! You are our last hope...Save yourselves!" She had a bad feeling that she wasn't able to revive her friends in time...  
  
He used more of his enormous strength. "Shut up!!" Her body became limp and he dropped her, stomach first.  
  
"Oh no!!"  
  
"Ayame!!"  
  
He snickered with so much glee. Victory was his...  
  
Until there was a whoosh of air behind him. From the back of his neck, he was hit with as much force as a hurricane. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, and there was a person that stopped spinning as fast as a F-5! It was Sion!!  
  
He was heaving as the bean only cured one half of his energy. Goten and Trunks rushed to the girl's side, they knelt down, and Trunks took out the last bit. She slowly chewed on it.  
  
"Sion! It's you!" Goten cried.  
  
"I can't believe it...The Senzu Bean really worked..!" Trunks added.  
  
"...For now." he muttered.  
  
Ayame's eyes shot open, as did Dauragon's. She was gasping for air and barely saw him stand up and face one of the revived bouncers. He was incredibly lucky. The titan rose twice as fast as she did, and while standing with just one hand, she gradually lifted her aching vessel. She was not about to surrender to this tyrant...  
  
Facing Sion, she gathered all her energy, or whatever she had left. "I won't...let you...hurt anyone else..!"  
  
The assailant faced her and she unleashed a wide volley of energy straight toward him! "Aaaaaaagggghhhh!!!" As she screamed, he was engulfed by the blast...until her attack gave away within about a few minutes...It almost felt like several. She fell to the ground all tired out. "I...can give...no more..." Dauragon was standing, as if the frantic attack was nothing. "Is that the best you could do..?"  
  
"No way!!" The Saiyans immediately lunged straight toward his abdomen, similar to the sucker punch he pulled on both the deceased Wong, and Sion soon after. He was as still as a statue, even his face, as the boys withdrew themselves. Everyone stood in place.  
  
THWOMP! ...Dauragon's body fell, startling the group. After a while, they collected themselves as intense relief washed over them.  
  
Sion was the first who broke the silence as he spoke in between breaths. "And you still couldn't beat us...with all those moves. You lost!"  
  
The Z-Fighters sighed. Then something rolled out of Dauragon's pocket. Grabbing the object, it glowed in Ayame's hands. The four-star Ball was restored at last. "Yes..!" she cried in amazement.  
  
"We did it! We got the Dragon Ball back!" Goten cheered.  
  
"And Dauragon is Daura-gone!!" Trunks beamed. They giggled and did a high-five.  
  
Suddenly, the two remaining bouncers finally began to rise. Kou and Volt awakened with quite a few grunts. Their bodies and heads started to heal themselves. They looked at the once-fallen heroes. "Well, look who decided to show up." Trunks crossed his arms, smiling.  
  
"Welcome back, sleepy heads!" his buddy followed.  
  
Curious, Kou looked around, and eventually noticed that the madman was no longer alive. "I made it...Leann..." He was so overwhelmed of the fact he wasn't dead after all.  
  
"Master Mikado..!" Volt was just as dumbfounded on his luck, but at least his mentor's death was avenged at last.  
  
"Nope, it's just us!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Sion gasped, as if he forgot something. He ran toward the motherboard, and the duo went too.  
  
"Dominique..." He was right in front of her, hoping she wouldn't go berserk like she did against the PD-4s.  
  
"Oh, allow us!" The Saiyans chorused, ripping apart the strap. When the restraint was broken, she gradually opened her eyes. She was really dazed, and her vision eventually cleared as she saw...  
  
"Sion..." He picked her up and held her close. "It was terrible. I was dreaming that I was killing lots of people." she said in fear.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, and you won't have anymore of them." he reassured. "I promise." He leaned close to her and shut his eyes in the embrace.  
  
But the affection was short-lived.  
  
"Oh no!" Volt called as he looked out the ship.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna ram the satellite." Kou demanded, "Volt, change course!"  
  
"This ain't no Air-Carrier!" The strong man said hopelessly as he looked over the controls. Then, the inside started to shake.  
  
"Dammit!" Sion said.  
  
"What?!" Ayame retorted. "This...this is it?"  
  
"We-we're gonna die here, just like that..?" Trunks added.  
  
"Ahh, this is not good!" Goten shouted. He only wished his father was here so he could teleport them using his Instant Transmission. Unfortunately, there was no way out! The Z-Fighters cowered as they huddled themselves together. They sat down and just braced for impact.  
  
"The back..." Dominique muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Sion wondered, facing her.  
  
"The back...of this big ship. The back of it will return to Earth..."  
  
"What're you talking about, Dominique?" Kou asked.  
  
"I saw it in that horrible dream. This big ship splits into two!"  
  
"In your dream?" Volt questioned with doubt and skepticism.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"I'm gonna trust Dominique." the bouncer replied.  
  
"Sion..." She was so eager to get everyone to safety, even if Sion was the only one who believed her.  
  
The Dragon gang eventually separated and stood up as they heard her plan of escape.  
  
"Well it's all or nothing." Kou agreed.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"All right, then!"  
  
"Let's go!" The Z-Fighters responded.  
  
They all ran out of the accursed control room, leaving Dauragon's body to rot. Through the Passageway, they passed Kaldea's corpse as well. Then, with a muttering noise, an opaque wall was descending. The separation sequence was initiating! Goten and Trunks were the first and the fastest as they reached the other side. Sion was still carrying Dominique as he went in next, then Volt and Kou, and lastly Ayame.  
  
"Wait, what about the Dragon Ball?" Kou asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I already got it from Dauragon. It's safe." She took it out to prove it. Both Balls glowed. Then she queried, "Hey, wait a minute, what should we do with Kaldea?" She pointed to her empty vessel.  
  
Sion hesitated for a moment, then his eyes were squeezed shut. "Leave her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave her here. It's better this way... Her missing body will no longer be found, and... she wouldn't want it any other way..."  
  
"A-are you sure..?" The others faced him as she asked. They were actually thinking they could give her a proper burial. But it looks as though the deed was done.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I have Dominique. That's more than enough..!" They were admired on how strong he was. After all the tragedies he's been through.  
  
The door closed with a clunk! Trunks found a porthole in the wall. He volunteered the heroes to take a look, and they watched the first half demolish as it crashed into the satellite! The spectacle was astonishing, even more than a firework grand finale. However, after the fact, there was nothing but the remnants of the ships, and Dauragon was floating freely. They were surprised nothing was disintegrated, it was all space trash... They could barely see the necklace he was wearing all this time; it was a locket of his human sister's photo, glistening in the light of the sun. They all felt satisfied, but at the same time, disheartened for him. Except for Volt.  
  
 _Your death is avenged...Master Mikado..!_  
  
As the bouncers were watching the Galeos destroy the satellite, and break off Dominique's link forever, Kou took out his comm and dialed his boss again. She picked within the first ring, "Good job. A nice, long vacation for you is waiting back home. I'll get in touch with you later about future assignments."  
  
With a grin, Kou thought out loud, "That woman sure knows how to use a man..."  
  
The red light kept fading in and out within the second half. And the air pressure was getting really heavy. It was so dense, that it made some of the heroes sleepy. It was a long day and night; in fact, according to Volt's watch, it was around 12:30 am. Ayame was the first to succumb to the soothing effect as she yawned and suggested, "I guess we should hit the sack for a little while." The Saiyans were pooped, but the tummies rumbled. "Yeah, and we should probably eat later..." Trunks blushed as he held his. "But, yeah... We should rest a little..." Goten said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Everyone followed suit as they all sat down at the back of the better half of the Galeos. They made themselves comfortable, and Dominique was still very close to her beloved, but wearing a scared face.  
  
"Sion...That horrible dream was real, was it?"  
  
He faced her and said, "Don't worry. You won't have anymore of those dreams..." They embraced each other again, and before he drifted off to sleep, he had made a silent prayer.  
  
 _Rest in peace, Kaldea..._  
  
 **A/N: The info I found about Dauragon's wardrobe as well as the symbolism was from the Squarewiki. Especially the interesting relationship between the dragon and the dog.  
  
The first time I defeated Dauragon was about a month before I started high school. Thanks to an online walkthrough, I used Sion against him and kept using his all-time best, unblockable move, the Hurricane Blitz! Yeah, I was kinda cheap spamming it until he was defeated for good, but I was very ecstatic!! I was also nervous that Dominique would go berserk again, thank goodness she didn't. And she never shut down when the Galeos destroyed the satellite. Believe it or not, I actually jumped to the game's Hard Mode, as I fought three of Dauragon's forms right off the bat, rather than twice like any other player; the Memory Card somehow loaded the Extra Game by default, and I didn't even know it. Damn...what a rush I had after several, painful tries! I also managed to beat him with Kou, but Volt was just the worst.  
  
I'm sure some of you might be a tad disappointed that I didn't include the fusion of Gotenks. I had my reasons: if Goten and Trunks were to combine themselves, he would be just too cocky. He could easily mop the floor with Dauragon, but he'd be too powerful, and perhaps destroy the Galeos and everyone in it. Or at least do some hefty damage to it. Besides, the best chance for those fights was to attack separately anyway. I hope I did the battles all right, especially the one involving the Z-Fighters.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Tying up Loose Ends

**A/N: You thought the story would be over after the last battle, but it isn't. There are still some bonus material to cover, the first is, of course, the promise Ayame made to Sion and use the Dragon Balls. Plus, Dominique gets a makeover at a very unlikely place.**   
  


##  Chapter 10  
Tying up Loose Ends

  
The heroes eventually headed back to where the fiasco started, at the heart of Dog Street. Since there was hardly any room for everyone, Goten and Trunks didn't mind flying beside the Nimbus. They returned next to the Mikado Dome and Ayame offered the quartet to test it whether or not they could ride it. First was Sion, and he was worthy. Then came Dominique, Volt next, and Kou. Unfortunately, the latter's hand went through. He tried to climb on it, but he wound up falling on his arse.  
  
"Ohh...Sorry, Kou. I guess you can't ride it, heh. Looks like you're gonna have to spend the ride with Goten as he carries you."  
  
"Wha-what?!" Everyone chuckled, but Goten said he wouldn't mind. He sighed in disgust, "Fine..."  
  
"Everybody hang on. This thing goes really fast." Ayame warned. "Keep your hands, arms, and legs inside at all times, try to keep your balance, yadda yadda yadda. Alright let's go, to Dog Street!"  
  
As the cloud slowly lifted off, Sion had a flashback as he gazed into the dome. He realized his master's body was removed, the room was just barren. Then his mind went back to when he himself was gravely wounded by Dauragon and how he was separated. He really thought he was gonna perish at that point, though it seems it wasn't his time. He felt Dominique's touch and he shifted to the present, however, he was not whole.  
  
"Last stop, everybody off." Ayame announced. They did, and Kou landed safely from the Saiyan boy's hold. "Thanks for the lift, Goten!" he smiled, he wished he could have that same method of transportation again. "No problemo, Kou." he saluted. He and Trunks climbed aboard.  
  
"Where are you going to now, Ayame?" Sion asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Then she turned serious. "Volt, are you sure you do not want Master Mikado back?" During the Nimbus ride, they were discussing how she was going to use the reunited Dragon Balls.  
  
"I'm positive, Ayame. Master Mikado would deserve to rest in peace with Kaldea and Sion's master. And I just don't want the corporation to exist."  
  
The red head sulked at the thought.  
  
"I see. I'll be back after we make our wishes. I hope you'll see the Dragon from here..." Her mind was full of doubt on that statement. She was only going to Kami's Lookout. The pair volunteered to go with her and they all rode the Nimbus there.  
  
  
It was around 10 am and the lookout above the Earth was already bustling with activity, as the Z-Fighters were awaiting the last two retrieved Dragon Balls. Goten, Trunks, and Ayame were thrilled to see Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Videl, Krillin, Android 18, their daughter, Marron, Piccolo, and of course Mr. Popo, Dende, Korin, and Yajirobe.  
  
They were all very impressed on their successful mission, even though it was a bit more than they originally bargained for. Bulma was the most relieved since she and her family won't have to live in fear rivaling Mikado's business, as well as the distant town of Edge. She hopes that it can recover from its depression if the resources and money should be passed over to it. And, if not, she would gladly offer to help in their financial woes since she realized that her son, Goten, and Ayame made some new friends there.  
  
"All right, everyone ready?" Dende, the prime summoner, announced. Everyone nodded and gathered around the seven sacred orbs. The statue of Shenron was placed next to him. The young Namek knelt down and prayed for Shenron to come forth. It was answered as the sky almost instantly turned completely dark as night. The sun was covered by very thick clouds, and the sky lit up like the Fourth of July with radical lightning. Soon, a serpentine creature emerged from the seven Balls and grew to an incredible length! Its scaly, elongated body soon came to being as the ray of light dissipated.  
  
After the Z-Fighters stared in awe for a couple moments it talked in a vehement, distinctive tone, "I have been awakened. Please make your three wishes!"  
  
"What're you waitin' for, Ayame? Go on," Goku offered.  
  
"You've succeeded on getting the Dragon Balls, so you get to make them." Gohan said.  
  
"Really? Me?" she pointed to herself in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, go for it!" Videl chimed.  
  
Everyone watched as she emerged from the crowd. She stopped next to Dende and remembered, _I made my friend a promise. I'm going to keep it.  
  
_ "Eternal Dragon, my name is Ayame. I'm the one who reunited the seven Dragon Balls. I want you to fulfill my three wishes."  
  
"Speak!" Shenron said.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Shenron. please wish back everyone that was killed by a madman named Dauragon C. Mikado. By his own hands, and by the satellite's. I want you to revive everyone except for Kaldea Orchid, Master Mikado, and Mugetsu."  
  
"Is that your first wish?"  
  
She nodded, and his eyes glowed red as it was being made. Minutes later, he said, "It is done. Your wish has been granted! However, my powers are limited to make one more."  
  
It can grant three wishes, however it has limits. If a wish is made to revive many people, in this case all the fallen ones by Duaragon's hands, it's limited to just two.  
  
She thought carefully as she only had that one wish in mind. She was never sure what her second one would be. But the Dragon was growing impatient, and suddenly, it came to her.  
  
"Shenron, my second wish is this...Is it possible to wish an android into a human being, in this case for Dominique?"  
  
"No, it's not." She faced Krillin with that remark. He said he tried to make that wish after the Cell Games. Androids 17 and 18 cannot be converted to normal humans; it was just beyond his powers, even though they started as such. So Dominique must stay as a robot, immortal; no matter what. Ayame's head drooped, but 18 said at least she won't have to worry about dying, and she'll forever be young.  
  
Shenron said that he can bring back Dominique's human vessel, since she died from a terminal illness like Volt said. But after some deep thinking, she turned it down, saying that Sion was better off with the android instead, otherwise, it'll be back to square one.  
  
So the second wish was to erase the victims' memories of Dauragon, excepting a few people: The Z-Fighters; Kou's boss, Leann; Wong; Echidna; Dominique; and the three bouncers. If it worked for all those unfortunate souls who kept remembering the Cell Games, and Kid Buu's and Majin Vegeta's destruction, it could work now too.  
  
"So be it." Shenron's eyes flashed again, and it took half as long as the first wish. "It is done. I have fulfilled two wishes, I am finished here. Farewell!" He disappeared as he ascended into the sky and changed into a ray of energy again. His Dragon Balls were scattered throughout the world like comets, and turned to stone. They can't be used for another year. It returned to its normal blue hue.  
  
"Well...That surely was an incredible sight." Korin commented.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where Master Wong is." Ayame thought out loud. "If he's not here, then where is he..?"  
  
Piccolo gave the answer, reminding her, "Shenron always wishes back people where they met their deaths. Don't worry, Ayame; you kept your word."  
  
She took a sigh of relief, Wong would surely be at the Mikado dome. This was the spot where he was perished by Dauragon. She then had a flashback of when it all happened, as she met the tower of terror for the first time...  
 _  
"NO!"  
  
"Forgive me, Sion... Mikado must be stopped..."  
  
"Master!"  
  
"You...must do it...Sion..."  
  
"Master..."_  
  
She knew from experience how painful it must've been since she lost her mom a few years back, along with Goku numerous times...  
  
"Hey," she looked up and saw Gohan. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just hope he'll be able to return safely. He is of advanced age, and I can't wish him back again if anything should happen to him. Gods know where he is now."  
  
Under Dende's jurisdiction, Shenron can't wish back a person more than once, no matter what the cause of death is; whether by natural causes or murder. That was like the biggest catch while resurrecting someone.  
  
She just couldn't seem to get it off her mind. Even though a few weeks have passed. She tried retracing her steps, as she searched for him in Mikado and at Edge, there were no signs. Not even his ki, which was very well hidden. All this time, she didn't want to say anything to Sion, as she was afraid he'd be disappointed and dejected for what happened.  
  
Elsewhere, Fate was completely restored in all its dull, worn-down glory. Night fell over the other city that never slept, not even the bouncers. Sion and Kou were just chilling at the top floor. The old jukebox was playing its usual slow tune, as if the entire place was suffering from the blues.  
  
"Man...I'm so bored. This place has been too quiet since that incident." Kou spoke, remembering the moment when Mikado's Special Forces took Dominique from their sights.  
  
"Hey, if we're not doing anything, it means the bar's doing just fine, right?" Sion commented, recalling the reception from night one. He was still resting, his chair tilted backwards onto the railing.  
  
"Yeah, but still..." the tattooed man shifted his arm. "my amazing skills are gonna go to waste if I don't use 'em."  
  
Volt marched up the steps. "It's your shift, Sion."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." he stood up and Kou just gave a passive wave to him.  
  
Outside, it was just as silent as the inside. They were used to Fate having some slow, uneventful nights. But this one was just...different to them in a strange way. Sion just gazed out onto Dog Street, not even the slight crisp breeze was perking him up. His mind was still tangled in knots over what transpired. Even the promise that Ayame made. Did she do it? Did she make the wish yet? It's been so long...  
  
His head grew heavy and he hardly noticed himself dozing off.  
  
 _Master..._  
  
He was in the middle of a dark forest. The octogenarian was standing beside him. "Listen to me, Sion... I don't want you to worry if I happen to disappear someday."  
  
"Master?" It was as though he read Sion's troubled mind. He already heard of Kaldea's new job at Mikado, and at one time, he recalled his mentor suddenly vanishing as well when some strange activity came from that corporation. Whatever it was, he knew it was never any good.  
  
"Just worry about improving your technique. Now come, Sion. I want you to show me everything I have taught you." His body shifted, ready for action. And his young disciple followed.  
  
It was nothing to it, just a sparring match. Only this time, there was no training wheels, and no holding back.   
  
The fight was pretty simple; and it almost seemed that Sion's and Wong's moves were very similar to each other. Their uppercuts, punches, and kicks had a similar fashion, however due to his age, the mentor was a bit slower than him.  
  
With his mind completely focused, Sion managed to be the victor, knocking his mentor off his feet. Luckily, he wasn't injured, just impressed. "Hmm...You've learned well, Sion. It is now up to you to decide which path to take."  
  
As Sion sat down in exhaustion, he continued his lecture. "You must never use the arts for personal vendettas. For someone so solitary, you've gained much power." He walked over to him, Sion lifted trying to absorb the wise words during his lesson. "However, you cannot continue this lonely path. Only when you open your heart and accept others..." he sat down in front of him, laying a empathetic hand on his promising student's shoulder "will you become stronger. The spirit is the key to your strength."  
  
The flashback faded. And Sion sulked, wondering what his mentor's lost fate is...  
  
"Hey, boy, can you put that on my tab?"  
  
His eyes shot open. He looked over and saw Dominique, complete with her raincoat and bow. "Bouncers can't be sleeping on the job." she happily reprimanded him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah?" he smiled back.  
  
Then she saw the new pendant hanging from his neck. She just noticed he wasn't using the thick, black collar with the wide chain anymore. He looked somewhat better this way. "You're wearing it!" She ran up to him.  
  
"Isn't that what a pendant's for?"  
  
"I'm so happy. Thank you, Sion!" She really appreciated him using her first-anniversary gift, even though it has been quite awhile since he received it.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I forgot to tell you." he faced her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Thanks for the pendant." he lifted up the Dog Street emblem, sparkling beneath the fluorescent lights. At the same time, so did Dominique's eyes as she grinned. She dove into him, and they embraced each other tightly. Sion was surprised how quick and strong it was. He realized Wong was right of what he said to him, before he mysteriously disappeared, worked for Dauragon, and had himself slewed.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayame watched as the couple happily hugged each other. They looked great, and comfortable, and maybe for once Sion won't be so consumed with sorrow anymore. She hesitated then walked up to them. She was wearing her original attire, minus the camouflage outfit, "Hey, guys!"  
  
"Hey. Ayame!" Sion greeted.  
  
"Hello, welcome back." Dominique added.  
  
"Thanks." She got down to the chase. "I made a wish to resurrect Wong, but...I can't seem to trace him anywhere."  
  
"It's alright, my master always seems to find his way." he reassured. "I'm certain he'll find me here, soon..." He was still feeling a little unconfident.  
  
"I will be looking forward to seeing him again." Dominique chimed.  
  
"I guess..." then the Z-Fighter's face drooped a little. "Oh, by the way, Dominique. You...are...an android." To her surprise, she didn't seem the least bit shocked.  
  
They parted and she acknowledged, "I know...Somehow I've always known."  
  
"Really?" Sion and Ayame asked simultaneously.  
  
"Why...didn't you say anything..?" he queried with concern.  
  
"I...I was always covering it up," Dominique's voice was a little weak. "After I escaped from my brother, Wong noticed this. He said I was a replica of my dead self. I never wanted anyone to know about what I was, as a product made by his vindictive ways. My memory is a little spotty, but I did remember some of my life. For the longest time, I was afraid. That's why I didn't..." she trailed off. But Sion was still very supportive.  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your brother is gone, and you could still live a normal, free life like you wanted. It's all over now." She looked up and he just gave a small grin as he nodded.  
  
"What about everyone, else?" she questioned.  
  
"Eh, something will come up." he shrugged. "So, Ayame, what's up?"  
  
"I was actually thinking she could visit the place where Trunks' family works, Capsule Corp." She took out a fancy brochure from her pocket and handed it to Sion. He and Dominique looked over it closely. "Well, what do ya think?"  
  
He continued skimming through it and was pretty amazed. It also had the address WST 3338926 K. "Wow. This is some really neat stuff. It's almost like Mikado, but it looks more peaceful...And it even has a sparring arena."  
  
"What are the Dynocaps?" she asked. Ayame stated they're the company's pride and joy. Their most innovative piece of work, that any appliance can be packed in a single small capsule, hence the name. "If you're interested, I can make an appointment, so you could see for yourselves."  
  
"What do you say, Dominique?" Sion asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok, sure. As long as I can go with Sion."  
  
"Of course, you can both come. I'll make some arrangements." Ayame headed into the bar and used a phone hanging on the right wall a few feet from the steps. She was admired to see Volt and Kou again after all this time. She dialed the number and asked if Bulma was here. Her father, Dr. Briefs, picked up and sent the receiver to his daughter and prodigal. "Hey, it's me, Ayame. Listen I was wondering if you could make an appointment for tomorrow. I got two people who're interested in visiting your place, Sion and Dominique."  
  
"Oh, that's great! We were actually thinking about giving her a little...makeover, if you will." She described that her plan was to see the android, make herself comfortable, and perform some tweaking. She and her dad were fascinated about her when they first found out from Trunks. He also described to them about her sudden violent behavior as the satellite was shifting. So, she decided to give her a slight upgrade, so she'd function more properly, whilst removing some of Dauragon's corruptive codes within her.  
  
"How does tomorrow at noon sound?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll make sure they are prompt to seeing you. They'll be so pleased."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you all there."  
  
"We will, bye." She hung up and pumped her fist. She ran up to the other two bouncers and described the appointment at Capsule Corp. Volt was just as intrigued, since he heard from Trunks about his family's budding legacy, excepting from his father, Vegeta.  
  
Kou was more skeptical, "Are you sure you know what they're doing?"  
  
"I'm positive. They specialize around technology, especially androids. I could vouch for them!"  
  
"Doesn't it seem a little expensive to take such a gamble like this?!"  
  
"Relax, Kou. It's prestigious, yes, but I'm sure they won't charge me. A lot of people stop by, and they don't seem to mind about hefty prices. Trust me, have I ever been wrong?"  
  
He sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing..."  
  
Ayame broke the news to the couple. They said they'll be ready by 11 am, so it'll give her enough time to summon the Nimbus, head here to Dog Street, then to West City. They said they'll rendezvous at the apartment under their discretion. She told them she'll be there, and she kept assuring the nervous woman things'll be all right. "Think of it as a polar opposite of Mikado," she said.  
  
  
By the time she got back to Dog Street, they were prepared. Dominique was a bit hesitant, but Sion urged her on the Flying Nimbus. They were both able to ride it again, and Ayame commanded it to go slow. It rose several feet above the buildings, then it picked up some speed. The couple was very ecstatic as they never rode anything this exhilarating before. Several minutes went by, until they reached their destination. A dome-shaped beige structure was in plain view and in bold letters, it read **CAPSULE**.  
  
"Here we are, you guys. Capsule Corp." Ayame parked the Nimbus in front of the entrance. She hopped out, then Sion, then he led Dominique off. She led the way and rang the bell. A blank monitor overlooked the door at the right-hand corner. Soon, they met an old man who looked in his sixties. He was wearing a long, blanch lab jacket, and had purple hair like Trunks', only his do, thick mustache, and small beard were more faded due to age. An adorable black kitten was perched on his right shoulder.  
  
"Ah, greetings, Ayame. You're right on time." he grinned. "And this must be our guests, Sion and Dominique." He extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Briefs, welcome to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Thanks," the bouncer said when he shook it firmly. "Yes, nice to meet you," Dominique was a bit more shy.  
  
Observing this, the scientist said, "Don't worry, my dear, you have nothing to be afraid of. We have a very nice place, you'll love it here. Believe me," his voice softened. "It is a lot better than Mikado; I've always despised that place. Make yourself at home, Ayame. Come, I'll show you around."  
  
But before he did, his cat, Scratch, climbed off his shoulder and rubbed against the android's legs and purred. She smiled and knelt down to pet her. "I see my companion really likes you, Dominique. She is very sweet." He eventually led them on a brief tour. They first went to a massive, comfy lobby with a receptionist's desk. Next was an incredibly large and airy Atrium. It almost looked more like a greenhouse as they saw a huge tree in the center, along with various other plants and creatures. There was a large koi pond with a running fountain. The sparring ring, complete with ropes and a mat, was located at the far right corner. They were incredibly fascinated with the lush, active section, especially with all the inhabitants. Including some dogs, cats, birds, and even a couple dinosaurs. They even came across a roaming, tall omnivore and a pteradon.  
  
Next, the doc showed them his prized possession, the Dynocaps, as they marched into the Capsule Chamber. The room was massive, and he demonstrated how they worked as he took a capsule out of a cabinet. "Here, I'll show you how it's done. Stand back!" He pressed and held the top down, threw the capsule, and it busted open as a flash of smoke emitted. By the time it cleared, a portable refrigerator appeared, completely filled with all kinds of non-alcoholic beverages. "How about a quick refreshment before we get started, help yourselves." Sion and Dominique did a quick cheers and tasted them. She said it was perfect, and Sion asked where he keeps the hard liquids. Briefs said he keeps them locked; only privileged consumers can drink on social occasions. What he really loathed was people never drinking responsively and they cause a lot of trouble, especially when he was in college.  
  
He then moved onto the exhibit room as the two observed numerous fossils he collected. There were some advanced gadgets for space exploration. He then took them to his security chamber, along with the small jail cell. He said he hardly gets any criminals since the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, except a few wannabe thieves who try to steal his capsules, plus a few misdemeanors. And finally there was his laboratory where her daughter, Bulma, was working. It was clean and it had a tile floor, an operating deck with a stretcher, and numerous monitors were on a large desk to the left. He wanted to show them the upper floors, but like he said, time is of the essence.  
  
Dominique did grow a little nervous, though Sion kept giving her some assuring gestures to calm her. Bulma stood up from her workstation, "Oh, I see our guests have arrived."  
  
"Yes, Dominique is a tad scared of the lab. But she shouldn't worry." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
They introduced themselves, until it was time for the android to be examined. They led her to the stretcher beneath a large overhead lamp. She began to lie down and Sion was by her side. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while. We'll be ready very shortly." the doc informed.  
  
"Sion..." she grabbed his hand, a bit shaky. He went over her as she said, "I hope I'll go through this..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm confident they know what they're dealing with. Technology really is their specialty. They're not like Dauragon at all, believe me. You'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," she whispered.  
  
He remembered seeing a plaque on the wall saying that Briefs was a graduate from West City College's Department of Science and Engineering.   
  
"We're ready." Bulma said as she went to them.  
  
Sion parted from her and he stated that he'll be here when she wakes up. "It'll all be over before you know it. I promise."  
  
Eventually he was escorted by her, she kept assuring him that she'll be ok under their watchful eyes, and the operation could take a few hours. Just then, Trunks came down the hall, playing on a handheld, and his mom said if he could keep Sion company while they operate on Dominique. "Ok, sure! How's it going, Sion?" They greeted each other with a firm handshake and Trunks lead him to the residential Floor 02. The remaining Floor 03 had the West and East Towers, but visitors weren't allowed. So Trunks showed Sion his room, including his wide variety of games and tons of his toys in which his granddad made. He also had a model of a time capsule, in which he hopes it'll be created someday, and a Goku doll in which he beats up.  
  
He said he trains at the Atrium's sparring arena often, as the bouncer was telling him how fascinated he was; Sion wishes he'd do the same if he should visit here again. After a while, he asked how he and Dominique first met. Then, as it started to rain, he looked out a window and had a flashback to one year ago:  
  
 _It was pouring in torrents, and he was rushing up the steps to a place where he could stay dry. It was a massive building with a pair of old, wooden doors. Along the entrance, he saw a girl wrapped in a blanket. He was wearing his signature collar, and a chain hanging down with a large Dog Street pendant was attached to it.  
  
"Who're you..?"  
  
She responded with a grin, and shiny turquoise eyes, "Dominique...Dominique Cross...What's your name?"  
  
"Me? I'm Sion..." he lowered his hood. "Sion Barzahd."  
  
She stood up and looked at him. She wasn't quite as shy as he was. "Sion..."  
  
_"It was right then when I became a bouncer at Fate..." Sion then told Trunks of all the sorrow he was going through when he found out about Kaldea's death during an accident after she got her new job at the Mikado Group. Because of his devastation, he started a lot of fights within the dangerous slums of Edge. He was so desperate to end his life, that he was eventually directed to the saloon where he met Volt for the first time. That was when he began a large bar fight, and it got Trunks' comrade's attention. Surprised at his skills and endurance, the manager, Boss, offered him a job as an opportunity to turn his life around. He reluctantly accepted.  
  
Trunks was so enthralled of his past life, that he may hope to have a job as a bouncer, too, someday. "My family wanted me to work for them, but I'm not too interested. I always liked to fight, it's in my blood." he said as he flexed a fist. "Even though, my dad isn't always around, 'cause he goes to other places to spar in. Who knows, I could lend myself a job at Dog Street and clean house. That'd be great!"  
  
Sion smiled back. "Well, maybe we'll see, even though it's still in recession."  
  
"What's that? Recession?"  
  
Trunks was surprised that the troubled community of Edge isn't receiving a lot of money as of late. It was always in some kind of debt that had lasted for years. It was one thing that a person could be in debt due to reckless spending, or if the financial situations were too much, but he never thought it'd affect a whole city. He wishes it could recover soon, and he did recall his mom's suggestion.  
  
Soon, it started to rain heavily back at Dog Street. And the bouncers were a little concerned why Sion and Dominique haven't returned yet. They thought the weather said the storm wouldn't reach where they were until tomorrow, then again the meteorologist was often wrong. It seems they'll be staying in for the night. Ayame, being chastised by Kou, assured, "I'm sure the Briefs will take care of them. Their hospitality shouldn't be too much of a burden. They always welcome new guests." At least Volt was a lot more hopeful than the obnoxious bouncer.  
  
At the lab, Bulma and Dr. Briefs were scanning Dominique. Lasers swept over her unconscious body, as they hoped they wouldn't find any viruses. They were intrigued of her design and structure. As the old doc was using his tweezers, his daughter looked upon the monitors for any corrupt data. So far, she was clean and her codes have been rearranged and reprogrammed to avoid any possible sporadic episodes. They hoped if Dominique has some proper training, she could use her moves in a way to defend herself as well as others from harm. They thought she was the most unique, as they never saw another well-advanced android outside the Red Ribbon Army. However, Bulma's interest had changed to concern as she saw a large, ominous spot within her skeletal framework.  
  
A virus was detected, and she called her father over. He identified it as a Trojan virus. And they became worried if they should remove it. They knew how to do it, as they had dealt with numerous viruses before, but this was different because of their predicament. They were actually nervous whether or not removing this virus could end her life, or perhaps alter her stored data and memories. After some moments of deep thinking, they figured removing the virus with a laser was the way to go. Toward her stomach, it shot out to the infected site; little by little the virus dissipated. When it was completely gone, they did another scan and kept an eye on the vitals. Then, they heard a doorbell ring.  
  
Trunks and Sion heard it as well. "Someone's here. I'll be right back!" He immediately stood up and ran to the front door. As he opened it, he saw a tall man looking to be in his 70s or 80s. He asked if Sion was here. "Ahh! It's Dr. Gero!!" the Saiyan yelped. The visitor looked perplexed. "Na, I'm just yanking your chain." he blushed as he rubbed his neck. "Who're you?"  
  
Then his grand mom, Panchy, showed up. "Oh, we have a visitor, please mind my grandson's manners."  
  
The old man assured her he wasn't a bother, in fact he was admired by his enthusiasm, as it was very common with curious kids like him. He introduced himself as Wong Leung, and he's been looking for Sion over the past few weeks. "Oh, yes, Sion's here. He was with Dominique when Ayame dropped them off here. My husband and my daughter are giving her an observation in the laboratory; they've been very busy for over three hours now."  
  
"I see." the master replied.  
  
"So, you're one of the guys Ayame brought back from the Dragon Balls." the boy chimed, once again he received a skeptical look. "Um, you were killed by Dauragon, right?" he clarified. Wong nodded.  
  
Grabbing his rough, wrinkled hand, Trunks led him on. "C'mon, I'll take you to him. He'll be very happy to see you!"  
  
But Panchy stopped him abruptly as he has to do his homework. "Oh...do I have to?" Trunks whined. Then he deeply sighed, "Alright, I'll do it..." By the time Wong was close to his room, he held out an arm. "Wait, I think I should announce this to him first. Just to...surprise him."  
  
Trunks went in, "Sion, you have a visitor. He's been wanting to see you."  
  
"Who is it, Trunks?"  
  
"Ah, I'll show you. He's out in the hall."  
  
Sion stood up and walked next to him as he led him to...  
  
The red head just froze, gazing at his lost mentor. "Master..?" His throat started to close up, he thought he wasn't real. So he hesitantly walked up to him, and then suddenly Sion wrapped Wong in his tight embrace, reunited. Trunks and Panchy watched that tender moment, then they noticed his breathing became shallow. A couple warm tears fell from his eyes, as he was so grateful that Ayame kept her promise. The blonde ushered Trunks inside to do his homework while she would make lemonade and bake some cookies for Wong's homecoming.  
  
As they caught up on everything that transpired in the spacious lobby, Bulma soon arrived. With a smile, she said, "Sion, Dominique's operation was a complete success. We removed a very treacherous virus and rearranged some of her coding. She should be fine and dandy now."  
  
"Thanks, Bulma. I appreciate it." he said gladly.  
  
She noticed Wong, one of the deceased from Dauragon, is with him. "You're welcome to see her if you want. She'll be happy you two are with her."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." Wong responded with a slight bow.  
  
She offered to take them to her at the recovery chamber. The android was resting on a bed, complete with a soft pillow and comforter. They sat at two chairs next to her. Night began to descend over the city, and they were astounded there was hardly any glares from light pollution; they were very environmentally sound. As the men were resting, her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she did see Sion, sleeping peacefully. His head rested on his hands, next to her side. She reached for his hand, and he almost instantly came to.  
  
"Dominique." He returned the gesture as he touched hers. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, Sion. I felt as if I've been...reborn somewhat. More alive." She did look she was really glowing. He could tell the Briefs did a phenomenal job, even Wong.  
  
"You look beautiful, Dominique." he commented.  
  
"Thanks." Then, eventually, they did something they thought they'd never do...they kissed. Everyone, including the Brief family, were really affectionate by it as they watched from outside.  
  
Sion, Wong, and Dominique had the Briefs' permission to use Tights' desolated room for the night, since he has moved out years ago, and is currently living in Omori's Island.  
  
 **A/N: This was really tough to make, especially when they went to Capsule Corp. I'm sorry that I didn't include Vegeta or even Chi-Chi in here or throughout the story. I have my reasons, as I don't like either of them at all. But I figured it was a great idea to have Sion and Dominique visit the place, even when she got the observation. She'd be a lot better if she did have an upgrade; let's hope the game would have the same thing, huh? Be in high definition, keep some of the nostalgia in while having a complete overhaul on it. Like co-op, or better yet a more well-developed story with different arcs including Dauragon's, a better perspective on the flashbacks, etc. I said it before and I'll say it many times; Square quit the Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts series, and work on an upgrade of The Bouncer, it truly needs it. And do not rush it, and add in the extra content it originally was supposed to have. Put it on the PlayStation Network and let it have tons of new content and potential, so hopefully it'll eventually have a sequel. I've been dyin' for one for over a decade now! Make it happen, Squeenix!!**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Final Farewell

**A/N: It all comes down to this, their last goodbye. The Z-Fighters are now leaving Dog Street and Edge behind...**   
  
  


##  Chapter 11  
The Final Farewell

  
Goten and Trunks were hanging out at the bar waiting for Ayame. They were drinking root beer, and paying Boss handsomely, while Volt discusses with Sion. "So how's been Dominique since the incident?"  
  
"Don't worry." he said confidently. "Thanks to the destruction of that satellite, she's been her usual self."  
  
"They're going to find out sooner or later..." Volt was always a tad nervous that other common folk will see about Dominique's secret since she's not human. "When we grow old...she's still going to look the same..." he pondered.  
  
"I'll tell them when the time comes." Sion promised as he sat up from his perch on a chair laid back. "But until then...I want her to live a normal life..." It was already going very well for her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right..."  
  
Kou ran up the old steps that have been recently remodeled from the assault of Mikado's Special Forces. "Volt, it's your shift..."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming..." Slowly, he stood up and walked down. Trunks gave him a high-five while he was passing him.  
  
A couple hours have passed, and it was nearing 9:00. He hardly noticed Dominique approaching him. "Wow. Hard at work again!" she said with a smile, and her face was still beaming.  
  
"How's it going, Dominique?" He's been wondering whether or not she's been ok after the incident, and the operation she had at Capsule Corp. Needless to say, she had been through an awful lot these past few weeks.  
  
"I'm doing all right. Actually, I'm doing better than ever before!" She chirped, then she looked over him from head to toe.  
  
Curious, he queried, "Huh, what is it..?"  
  
"Lately, you've been looking a lot kinder, Volt."  
  
"Oh, that can't be good..." he muttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I could lose my job, you know?"  
  
"At least you're not scaring away the customers. What's the point of being a bouncer if the bar's empty?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
"So don't change anything, you got that, Volt?" The android marched inside.  
  
 _Sion, maybe you were right, after all..._ Volt thought.  
  
"Hey." An exotic woman looking like a stripper of sorts went up to the bulky punk. "Does this bar have room for another bouncer?" she asked proudly.  
  
""Echidna..." He was pretty astounded, and disappointed, on her arrival.  
  
"They hired you as a bouncer. I should be more than qualified for the job." she said, as headstrong as ever.  
  
"I thought I told you to settle down and lead a normal life."  
  
Echidna's hands limped to her sides, her heels pointed down. "Show me a man who is stronger than me, and maybe I will."  
  
He took a deep sigh. "Aena..."  
  
With a scornful tone, she retorted, "Don't call me by that name!" She pointed to herself with pride, and a bit of narcissism. "My name's Echidna! As in, like, Knuckles?!" She showed off a fist covered with shiny rings with rare gems on them.  
  
Volt just laid back onto the brick wall. "Fine, have it your way."  
  
While Volt and Echidna made a discussion, Dominique ran up the steps as soon as after she went in. "Sion!"  
  
"You look like you're doing good, as usual, young lady..." It seemed Kou was a little too preoccupied of what the Briefs did to her. The upgrade made her more functional than ever, and she couldn't be any happier. While at the Corp, Bulma mentioned that Android 18 will be more than willing to be her coach, if she's interested.  
  
"Oh, and what about you, Kou? How're you doing?"  
  
He stood up and did a few pumps of his arms. "I'm doing great! A bouncer can't make a living without being fit!"  
  
"Good, as long as you have your health!"  
  
After awhile, Volt announced, "Kou, it's your shift."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
As he was heading downstairs, his right pocket rang. He abruptly stopped and answered. Leann talked through the comm, "It turns out although the satellite was destroyed, the target will still need to be watched over. Now that you're replacement has been assigned, you're free to take your vacation."  
  
That was a complete surprise. He wanted to take a break, but he didn't want to be replaced by someone Dominique doesn't even know. He was becoming more and more attached to his friends since he first started at this joint. "Well, actually, um...You think it'd be possible for me to continue this assignment?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it'll be ok, but...Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel I should stick with it."  
  
"I'll let high command know then. Remember, don't get too involved with your assignment. You got that?"  
  
"See! I told you to be careful, Sion!" Dominique said a few feet away. The agent didn't notice their conversation. He looked back for a brief moment, then answered the new call of duty.  
  
"Understood."  
  
He was just passing alongside Trunks and Goten. The former was making some amends with Echidna. He doesn't seem to feel so sour to her as much as he used to. She promises to look after Volt if things should get messy, that is if she happens to get the job. The Saiyan hopes they won't get into another debate again in terms on who should be in charge. "No hard feelings?" she asked. He shook his head with a small smile as they did a fist bump.  
  
  
It was almost 11 pm. And Ayame should be coming around shortly. He stretched out, "The bar should be closin' up soon. Time to work the last shift and call it a night."  
  
Just then, his communicator rang again. _I forgot about my day job..._ he thought. It was of course his boss again.  
  
"Sorry, I know you're closing shop soon, but I've got one more job for you. I want you to meet me in the central plaza."  
  
"What's the rush..? Is it another assignment?"  
  
"You'll find out when you get there." She immediately hung up with a loud click, leaving Kou perplexed. He was ending his shift, so there was no harm leaving now, right? So he did, and he walked alone toward the massive fountain. He waited very promptly.  
  
"Did I keep you waiting?" A brunette emerged. She was wearing a red and black jumper suit.   
  
"Leann!"  
  
She got very serious and blunt with him. "I've got orders from command. I'm here to fight you." She rose her fists, despite her associate's surprised expression.  
  
"Wha- _Whaaat?_!"  
  
Leann's fighting style was pretty similar to Sion's; she was nimble, flexible, and very swift with her moves. Kou was at first a bit hesitant, but after a few blows, he was much tougher. "Ok, you just woke up the tiger, now! Eeyah!" He momentarily beat her to the punch, or to the kick rather, knocking her down onto the pavement. She grabbed his hand after being stunned for a few minutes. She then retained her authoritive composure.  
  
Kou became so confused at the sudden offer. "Wh-What's the deal of this?"  
  
"Just testing you. They didn't want you to watch over the target if you lacked the skills to beat me."  
  
"They don't have much faith in me, did they?"  
  
"What would you expect? If you have been doing your job, the incident wouldn't have snowballed into something that big."  
  
"So...what's gonna happen now?"  
  
"You passed." she responded with a thumb up. "You'll continue with your current assignment." Kou hesitated as she waved. "See you later."  
  
"Hey, yo, wait a minute. I haven't seen you in a long time and all, so why don't we..."  
  
"I thought I told you, it's against regulations to get personally involved with your assignment."  
  
 _...It's a tough job...  
  
_ "Kou!" He heard a voice belonging to a tyke. Sure enough, it was Goten. "Hey, I saw you fight that lady. It was really cool!"  
  
"Thanks, Goten."  
  
He was pretty disappointed since his friend went all this way not only to accomplish the mission, but also eventually get a date with Leann. Kou just smirked while rubbing the kid's head. "Maybe next time, my friend. Maybe next time..." They raced each other back to Fate.  
  
  
When they finally got there, it was dark and empty. Kou was exhausted, though Goten was still his energetic, little self. They really are gonna miss each other when they go. Ayame was already on the Nimbus, parking right in front of the saloon. Everyone was there, including Wong, Echidna, and Boss. She made her final words. "Everyone, we have accomplished an astonishing feat. And we couldn't have done it without each of you. We retrieved the Dragon Ball and summoned Shenron, we got Dominique back in one piece, as new as ever..." she looked over to her, and she grinned while they snickered. "We ridded the Mikado Group, and the world is saved. Our work here is finally done." Then she looked at the boys, "Goten, Trunks..? We're finished here."  
  
"But..." Goten spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He saddened and so did Trunks. Everyone was going to miss the Z-Fighters. And they would miss their new friends the same. This time, Wong said something. "You kids were very helpful, and we are all grateful for your bravery and conscientious efforts. You're more than welcome to visit us again."  
  
His disciple replied, "Yeah, this isn't the Dark Ages; we can still see each other. You'll just be a Nimbus ride away. We'll call you if things should get too rough." The trio did keep remembering of Bulma's warning that Edge is always criminal-ridden. They'd accepted the offer; after all, when Goten and Trunks grow up, they could be the next generation of the bouncers of Fate. The possibilities are endless! Their friends also had a business card from Capsule Corp as well.  
  
"Well, let's head on home, gang. It is getting very late." Ayame said, but before she went, Dominique brought her something. It was her military cap, only this time it had several logos on it. Apparently, for the last few weeks, she borrowed it and sewed some designs on it: on the front above the flap was the logo of Dog Street, on top was a single-star Dragon Ball, on the back was a large, pink heart with an arrow sticking through it, to the right was some black markings of a tiger, and to the left was the No Cactuar sign duplicated from Volt's jacket.  
  
"Thanks, Dominique..." Tears were building up in her eyes as she whispered. Then they hugged each other, then she looked at Sion and did the same. "I'm going to miss you most of all...Please, take care of our friends for us..."  
  
"I will." he promised. "You kept your part of the bargain. I'll keep mine."  
  
They eventually released and she reluctantly climbed back on. "Let's go you guys." The cloud rose and the crowd all said goodbye and wished for a safe journey home.  
  
"See you guys sooner or later!" she cried. Goten and Trunks hoped for that as well. They jumped off and soared beside her. After they did a last wave and salute. They each took off into the brisk, clear night like three magnificent shooting stars.  
  
  
They never had any friends like that since the ones they met when Ayame was 15. Geez, has anyone?  
  
 **  
A/N: And with the finale, Forevermore, the Mikado Saga is over. That last line was a little excerpt from the Stephen King movie, "Stand by Me." And it was kind of true since I haven't seen any other character or game like The Bouncer. It's incredibly unique, as underrated as it is, and it's been 15 years now. I really want to get the crossover out there to almost celebrate that summer when I first played it before high school, and hopefully give it more attention. It has always been nostalgic to me, and so was the story itself. ...It really needs a HD remake, and perhaps a sequel if Squeenix could get down to it.  
  
The multi-chapter Mikado Saga is complete, but I think I might do the Black-Hooded Sion Saga next. You know, Sion's doppelganger that you can unlock via Survival Mode? Maybe that'll be my next project... Mind you it isn't really a sequel to The Bouncer or the Mikado Saga, since it's based off of the original. It's probably just a follow-up. We'll see.  
  
Until then, I'm the Ikran Rider, and I desperately hope that The Bouncer will have the upmost praise eventually; it's been far too long. See you all next time, and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did making it! Sayonara, everyone!! **


End file.
